still her victor
by neon flux
Summary: An epilogue...
1. still her victor

**

* * *

still her victor**

* * *

Perfect.

A word which others would die for and some would voluntarily give.

But what exactly is perfection?

The absence of faults?

But then, perfection was achieved due to faults.

Then what exactly does this word amount to?

Especially to someone who doesn't want such.

Thoughts, ideas, and a lot more. Everyday, waking up in the morning was hard, going to school - harder. And as students while away the hours, educators would simply go on...talk and talk and talk once more. All these consumed her everyday quest. Books and more books.

She'd rather glance outside where the wide expanse above would help her clear her mind off things. Or maybe stare down at the little ones playing by the tree sheds. But then, the status implored on her required her to act as someone else. Someone "perfect". Someone who people would look up to. Her life to others was sweet but then what was sweetness without its own taste of bitterness?

It was at this hour that the door pulled open, revealing the sound of footsteps into the room...those which echoed along with her heart...those which dared to follow its every beat...

- - - - - - - -

Luxury and wealth, that's what she had. At least, that's what everyone thought she had. It would probably be a lie if she denied such claims. But then those were partly true and mostly false.

As she arranged her things and prepared to go home, a picture slid off her notes. That one picture where life to her had been so "good" and sweet. That picture which caught her memory of what was real. A father, a mother and a daughter. What could one ask for more than that? But all she had was this, a father and a daughter - not one trace of a mother. If luxury and wealth meant material things or worldly in its own accords, then truly, she was blessed with such. For it was only a matter of a word that she utter that everything would be given to her as she pleased. But if it meant otherwise, those that were more important in life...then she sorely lived in poverty. For she longed for a mother she never saw and a father whose face she'd nearly forgotten. And such a longing kept this structure called a school her sanctuary - where these things were shaded, kept in the full close of her heart.

Oftentimes to dull the loneliness in her heart, she would volunteer her assistance to her teachers - in checking of papers and the like. Sometimes, being in an organization helped her. And this particular day was just one of those days where she extended her cordial service. These people think she helped them, but it would only be proper to say they helped her more instead.

THe room was then emptied as chairs were neatly arranged. Earlier, no gaps could be seen there. Now, such emptiness crawled in and reached her. She wanted never to be alone but she can never really escape the feeling.

She was somehow hoping that this day would be different than the others. As she descended the stairs from the 3rd floor where their rooms were situated, she had numerous things in mind – those that she intended to do in the weekend. It was a Friday, the last day of their classes for the week…and how she hated this day. For it only meant one thing: she'd have to stay in the confines of her house…within the walls that so much suffocate her.

Reaching the ground floor, she then moved on. One, two, three. Each step she took somehow wanted to leave a mark – a trace that would last on the smooth surface. She never really wanted to leave this place…this had become a home to her, much more than anyone else could have imagined.

"This is me. Take me home now."

Lowering the phone she held on, she sighed inwardly as she returned it on her pocket. She figured it would take a few more minutes before the car would be sent to her. It was her fault anyway, calling this late when she could have called in earlier.

It was then when she decided to walk on and indulge her senses with the school environment. Though the weekend literally was made up of two whole days, those two days felt too long for her waiting being. She never really loved the school much, nor the scenario it always offers to its inhabitants. It's just that it was and it would always be in this place that she always felt safe.

A wind blew the moment she entered her favorite spot – that place people so fondly called a small park within the vicinity of their humble orchard.

It was also in this place that she saw him. He who wore glasses so round that made him look ridiculous…cute, somewhat. She couldn't fight the urge to put off a soft giggle upon seeing the unusual sight of a boy her age reading a book in such an unfamiliar place.

The said boy, taking notice of her presence immediately sat up from his sitting position, his bag left on the ground and his face wore a surprise. As he stared at this newly-entered visitor, she could see that he had actually beautiful eyes – purple – and most of all, sincere.

But this only made the latter blush, so madly that the tint of pink graced both his cheeks. He immediately looked away, his gaze shifted to the sturdy tree on a corner. There was a bench but he never sat on it, and she actually wondered why.

No longer could she endure the silence, she figured that since she already disturbed the supposed to be solitude of this boy, she then proceeded with her usual gleeful chatting.

"How's the ground?" she inquired as she walked further through the park.

Her companion simply bowed down and tried to face her, though the moment their eyes met once more, he suddenly looked elsewhere again.

At a closer distance, she then looked at his features. He's not that tall, slightly above her height, she estimated. He had a lean built, not much muscles in his arms and overall looked physically weak. But he possessed such an aura that somehow made a tingling sensation on her…could it be that she was feeling an attraction towards this stranger?

She then looked downwards as she caught sight of the book he was previously reading prior to her arrival.

"What's that?"

She then asked, with a tone as sweet as she usually had and a finger pointing at the one he's holding.

"Ow, this?" Finally he gave her a word…as he lifted his hand and took a look at the one she's referring to.

"Nothing, just…a hobby." Timidly he answered back, he tried in as much as he could to avoid the gaze she had on him.

"Is that so…that's quite an interesting hobby. What other books do you read?"

"Science and technology, computer graphics, those things." He then replied as he finally gained enough confidence to look at the one he's talking to. His eyes painted something short of a glow…more likely that of admiration, as if he'd never seen anyone like her before. His gaze had the same effect as she had on him earlier…for as soon as his eyes looked at her, she suddenly felt conscious of herself, as if she wasn't prepared to be eyed on the way he was doing.

Finding hard to speak the right words, she all of a sudden lost her poise as her voice failed her. 'Not in front of him. Why do I stutter in front of this guy?' she pleaded with herself as she little by little lost her gained composure.

He probably had noticed the uneasiness on her part for he shifted his eyes elsewhere – anywhere just not on her. She thanked whoever or whatever caused him to do that for it really saved her from who knows what could have happened if that went on.

She then looked at him, taking into detail the side of his face. His brown messy hair found its way to complement his slightly-tanned complexion. His nose, not too sharp but just at the right proportion. And his lips, somehow felt smooth to her eyes as if she already had a chance to touch them.

There was something in her that wanted to make a conversation with him…to simply start a small chat than the one they already had been doing. He had a unique charm in him that he wasn't aware of. And with that, she found herself gazing at him all the while. It was only at that moment when he looked back at her. And as instantly, she moved her head to the other side, pretending she had been in that way since then.

Silence.

Both stood still, neither one of them wanted to speak. No – they wanted to speak but words seemed fiddle in their grasps. Finally, she decided to start one with him…she wanted to know something more from this person – curiosity playing on her mind.

"So…what sec-,"

As if fate was not on either one's side, her phone rang. So loud that it disturbed the haven of that place.

Excusing herself for a few minutes, she then turned around and answered the call.

"What? So soon…okay…I understand. I'll be there."

Hanging up, once again she faced him. His face didn't show any sign of anticipation and his expression as blank as it could get. But his eyes, they never could lie. She saw something in them, rather, felt something while looking at them.

"I…I have to go now." She finally said as she bowed her head and gave him a smile. He simply nodded and returned the gesture.

She then, slowly, proceeded towards the school grounds, but then before fully leaving the place, looked back at him. He was also doing the same. No matter how thick the frames he wore, she knew he was looking at her.

"See you around I guess." And with a wave, she set off.

She was really hoping he would at least say something before she left or perhaps follow her to say a proper goodbye. But no, he did not utter anything. He just stood there and smiled back at her. Why? Did he not feel the same "attraction" she felt the moment their eyes met?

These thoughts lingered on her mind as she walked towards the familiar car. And when inside, the memory of that boy still remained. Contemplating what recently just took place in that orchard, she held a small hope – that she may meet that same boy again…perhaps another chance would come, and for that, she'd be willing to wait no matter how long.

- - - - - - - -

With the identity of the boy still concealed, she spent her weekends quite the usual way. She would often stay on her room and anticipate for whatever exciting that may come. She also thought of calling out her friends and possibly hanging out with them somewhere but every time she did call them, their phone lines always seemed to be busy, if not cut off.

And so what choice that she have but simply wait and hope that Monday would come soon enough. That her sanctuary would arrive after she woke up.

- - - - - - -

"Why the long face early in the morning?" the Clyne family's chambermaid, asked.

It was a fine morning indeed, one that would be great to start a good week. And as the one before her drank her milk and ate her breakfast, she only looked at her and smiled her usual.

"Nothing."

A lie.

This lady knew her too well. So much that she could sense whether she was being deceived or not by her "false" smiles and cheerfulness.

"Miss Clyne, anything the matter? Please do not lie."

Confronted by the one who was there since her childhood, the pink-haired girl simply nodded.

The fat lady then eyed her and shook her head, as if telling her she shouldn't feel that way…not at that fine morning….not at the start of her classes.

"I know. But,"

"Master Clyne is simply busy at the moment. But I'm sure he'll get to you as soon as he can."

"Father didn't even leave a message for me. Nor did he come home yesterday.How could he get to me when he couldn't even 'be' here for me?" and in no less than a whimper, she stood up and walked towards the entrance where her bag lay on the corner table.

"Miss Clyne,"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." And with a smile, she then went outside.

And with another lie, the chambermaid again sighed.

The house was big, but the home was nowhere in sight.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The wind blew further, entering the four corners of the classroom. She wasn't exactly paying attention at the lectures presented in front but rather, wandering off somewhere else. And she sighted the rustling of the leaves on the trees below, she then remembered that boy…he who caused such a big effect on her with his eyes.

And it was at this moment that the door opened.

Everyone stared at the person who entered the room. Everyone pursued soft giggles and repressed laughter, everyone except her who as if blanked out the moment she saw him…again.

And as he was introduced in front by their teacher, she then looked at him all the more. The same messy hair, the same eyes, the same glasses, the same everything. She recalled vividly those that she keenly observed. And as he was examining the faces of those in the room, his eyes somehow laid upon her.

As their gazes again met, it brought with it the same effect as before. He wore the same pink and she, the same heartbeat.

Neither of them heard their surroundings. Neither desired to hear anything in the room.

"Your name…"

He simply looked at her features and a smile unconsciously graced his lips.

"Ahem, your name mister?"

She did the same but not exactly evident…for her routined behavior took the best of her.

"Excuse me, your name please." Not a question nor a plead but rather a command from the teacher whose voice was momentarily ignored.

The class roared in laughter as they could no longer suppress the urge to do so. As if suddenly struck by lightning, their gazes shifted elsewhere as he scratched the back of his head while giving an introduction in a much audible and obviously nervous pitch.

"I'm Kira Yamato, nice to meet you all."

**end- chap 1**

**

* * *

Okay, this is the continuation, rather the prelude of "still the victor" as the title gave off that impression. The two stories actually stand on their own but can be interrelated. Hmm, this would probably take about 2 or 3 chapters, who knows exactly. Again, like before, this is my (pre?) Valentine offering, though it's a li'l crappy and grammar-wise, technicality-wise uhh, badly done? Anyway, hope you still enjoyed reading it somehow and that I didn't waste your precious time. Thanks!**


	2. this boy

**

* * *

this boy...**

* * *

A kid.

That's how the students in the room saw him. Him, standing there, with a hand on his head, nervousness in his tone and frailty in his complexion...that's how he appeared - how he perceived himself.

But then, perception was unique. It was something individually striking, genuine and most of all unfeigned. How could one say something good about another who he perceived as the opposite? Backstabbers? Perhaps. For in this room where he stood, everyone could compliment him when they despise him within. No one wants a weakling, and with his showing, he might just fit the category.

She knew the very instant her classmates so-called applauded him that there was definitely something in-array. It would be concluded that they'd finally found a new prospect, a new guinea pig, a new person to be bullied.

He was then pointed towards his desk as he meekly nodded his head and went on. Amidst the stares of everyone and the smiles each carried on their faces, he was unaware of another whose eyes showed an exceptional sincerity...not of concern but simply of something undeniably genuine.

He then shifted his view as he caught a glimpse of her once more. He smiled at her like how one would act when a familiar face was seen. She returned the gesture...mild and serene. As soon as the same graced her lips, she then shifted her view towards the anticipating teacher in the room.

She simply looked at that direction, looking but just that. She wasn't thinking as she dared not challenge the capabilities of her already genius and discerning mind. Sure, someone was discussing something in front, after an unexpected hindrance, but then, she could not possibly care less. Even before he came into the dampened room, she already felt the boredom. And now that a new student was in, for her, with not much exaggeration or pretensions, she felt the same boredom all the more.

Shifting her gaze didn't help either to lull her already dull state. The trees nor its falling leaves could not and simply would not stop this creeping feeling - that of inner anticipation for something much more worthwhile, exciting and who knows, perhaps that of a good keep - memorable.

By accident or by mere intuition, she looked at her side and in doing so, caught a certain brown-haired student's gaze on her. If she was the impulsive type, she would have shifted her eyes somewhere else and so pretend not catching him on the act, but then, she did the contrary to that. Upon contact with his eyes, she gave off a smile. Then as modestly as the gesture, returned her attention to the one in front. And for another time, she felt something - an awkward and unusual feeling, a fleeting moment in her heart - as their gazes met that one second...could his presence mean something else?

- - - - - -

Days passed by as quickly as the leaves turned its shades. No one would say that this boy in the middle of the term had recently entered into a room where she was - whose footsteps resounded that of her heart's...that his presence brought an impact on her, which she never even desired.

Unexpected was his arrival, that she never noticed it was already nearing the 14th of February that year. She had her plans on mind and so, initially thought of pulling through with it.

- - - - - - -

Since he first came in, never had they had a talk, possibly a small exchange of hi or hello, but never one that lasted even 15 minutes the least. It's not like she was avoiding interacting with him, she just didn't appear to be that sociable towards her peers, especially in the room. There's something about gaps that kept their class un-unified. She belonged to its inner core...the model of everyone and the whole school in fact. She kept good friends in time but none really dared to discover her characteristics more than what she had offered physically and implied outright. But then, as with the boys, ironically, she found not much difficulty "handling" them.

True, she'd get some letters slipped into her locker...but that's just that and nothing more came of it…and she doesn't expect to get anything else out of it. Her popularity escalated to its prime, everyone knew who she was. Frankly, hers was a name not to contend with, not because she's threatening but rather because no one could really do.

After getting her things in place and placing some unneeded books in her locker, she then proceeded to her daily "job", that is, teacher-assistant. She's one of those students who'd usually spend their leisure and free hours staying at school just to help teachers in any way they can. It's more of a voluntary task rather than a paying job. And most of the student populace won't want anything to do with it, besides, they had lots of other things in mind than to problem other else's problems, particularly their teachers'. But then, she wasn't anyone else…not a mere "anybody" in "everybody" but "someone" in "everyone".

A star.

A standout.

Ascending the familiar stairs, she thought over some things. Things that regarded her life, those that's more important to her than her status or how people look at her.

It was at that time when by chance, she saw him again. This time, he looked away, and she wondered why. But still, she can't just pass him by. It would be rude to do that. And she, for one, wasn't the rude type…much worse, the snob type.

"Good afternoon." She greeted as she wore a ready smile. Glancing back at her, he simply nodded and carried on his descent of the stairs.

But, she didn't want that encounter to end there, not just yet.

Turning around to face his back, she then called out.

"Going home?"

This time, she was not failed for upon hearing her, he stopped and faced her.

"No. I was actually doing an errand for someone. Got to get these papers photocopied as soon as possible or else…" he then smiled, trying hard to look as if he was rushing with no time to waste.

"I see, so I guess you have to get going then." After this, she then waved at him and continued her ascent. But before going any further, she heard him, this time, calling her.

"Ms. Clyne?"

As what he did, and as a sign of politeness, she faced him.

"Yes Kira?"

"Um…Mr. Santi calls for you."

"Ow, thank you. I'll make sure I'll meet him."

Not hearing what she expected to hear, that is, anything else other than school, she then went on but again stopped as she remembered something.

"Before I forget…"

He again looked at her, anticipation and curiosity on his face.

"Call me Lacus, just like what everyone else does. I don't want to make it sound so formal."

"Sure." Not knowing anything else to say, he then bade her goodbye and went on his way.

- - - - - -

The next day, everyone else seemed so busy. Their "busy-ness" somehow wasn't infectious as it appeared to be for many. Though Lacus, herself, was busy with her loaded schedule plus the numerous and "tardy-some" school works and paper works, she managed to balance her time and resources well. Not to mention, her interpersonal skills and ability proved helpful in doing so. What she had been doing for the past years were true signs of a busy person, what they've been currently showing was just trendy. Since the 14 was nearing, they suddenly felt a need to do something "extraordinary", one which was not done in the everyday course of their monotonous and routined lives.

Lacus, in particular, was not the expectant one. No one ever asked her out on that day yet, and somehow, it was in this season that she felt left out. When every girl had a bragging right of a loved one – someone adored, a crush or just a plain and typical friend-turned-lover, she felt isolated. At least they had someone to think about on that day, while she- she thought of herself more as one of the orphans. True, she had a father, but then, it all seemed a title for that man who called her his daughter.

And it was her reason why she decided to spend that year's Valentine's Day with those children. For with them, she felt at home.

- - - -

The usual afternoon was like the any other afternoons. She, as usual, stayed late at school. She had a lot of things to do but then, felt the need to relax. It was the primary reason why she decided to walk around the school grounds before proceeding to her errands.

She then found her feet leading her back to the same garden she usually spent relaxing in. Taking a slip away from her seemingly tedious and tight schedule in this solitude made her feel particularly good and comforted. The natural coolness of the wind gracing her being refreshed her weary mind. Too much thinking caused her stressed out, and as the saying eternally goes, too little or too much of something will never be good for anyone.

Sitting on a bench, she found her solace disturbed by something…something round, circular and firm. For a moment, the impact it caused upon hitting a tree almost scared her that she immediately stood up. She then approached the object and lifted it in her hands.

"Excuse me…" a voice then called out. Its tone, deep yet brought upon the place a certain calmness.

She then turned around and took in the details of this newly arrived and obviously uninvited visitor.

Sweating and gasping for air, he tried to wear a simple smile on his face. His eyes reminded her of the eyes of someone, but the effect it had on her wasn't quite the same. This guy exuded a different kind of aura – confident and whole. He must have had a strong personality; she guessed by the way he carried himself. He's not that bad-looking, though tired and running out of breath, he had in him a certain charisma that made him look good both physically and inwardly.

Sporting a long black hair reaching only half the length of his neck and bangs that divide his forehead in a way that was pleasing and attractive, he then looked at her. His eyes reflected that of bewilderment and admiration for this person before him like he had never seen anyone as alluring and captivating as her.

She too, in a way, felt something for him the moment she saw him, though the degree and intensity varied.

Not knowing what to say, he stammered and gazed somewhere else. Lacus, then, figured out this would go nowhere lest she do something about it.

She then approached him and held out the ball she carried.

"This yours?" she asked.

He then faced her and this time, she noticed the redness on his cheeks as he tried hard to remain calm and not lose his composure.

"Yes." He managed to say as he took the ball from her. He then smiled at her once more and then stared at her more.

"Thank you…miss?"

"Clyne, Lacus Clyne."

He then held out his hand in a friendly handshake, which she gladly accepted.

"Seith…Seith Kane." He introduced.

After the unusually long handshake, he then let go and quickly apologized, basically for his appearance. She simply shook her head and told him she didn't mind it.

"Besides, playing soccer is really a highly physical and perspiring game, considering the length you guys run." She added.

He gave out a laugh.

"Seith!" someone called out, obviously from the outside of the garden. Surprised at the sudden call and disturbance, he apologized.

"Sorry, I have to go."

"Sure. You still have a game to play out there and I have a task to attend to."

"If it isn't any trouble, can I…umm…can I well, meet you somewhere else? At school? Corridor or the like?" hastily and almost impulsively, he asked. She laughed at the sudden showing of shyness and then nodded her head.

"The school is a big place, who knows when we'll bump to each other again."

He then broke out with a wide smile that made him look all the more handsome, regardless of the physical and rugged state he's in.

"Seith!" again, a second call.

"Well, got to go. Bye." He replied, disappointment evident in his tone. He then held a firm grip of the retrieved ball with both hands as he ran out but before fully disappearing from her view, he then turned around and waved at her, to which she fondly waved back coupled with her ever-sweet smile.

After that unusual encounter with another stranger, she then went back to the building and did her now-laid up tasks. One by one, she finished them all, just in time before darkness fully crept in. Deciding it was time to go home, she then went towards their classroom, where she left her things.

Upon entering the room, she took notice of another figure sitting on a nearby chair - that seat near the window wall. He seemed asleep for he never moved an inch the moment she set foot on that room. Moving towards the still figure, she realized it was actually a student like her, wearing the uniform. It's as if he was in the dream world and her presence never even had the slightest impact. He was in deep slumber. Like that of a boy tired and weary after a long day's work.

She then found herself standing next to him. His head lay against the window glass as his other hand held on his forehead. His brown strands slightly cover his facial features. She need not the entire illumination of the then-setting sun to figure out who this person was. At first, admittedly, she didn't recognize him. He had his glasses laid on the table before him and this gave her a closer look at his then-shut eyes. His eyelashes were thick and long, curled just at the right proportion. Attractive, true. And his face reflected that of calmness. His lips, the same as it was before the first time she saw him. She never really noticed it but it's as if she's taking a closer look into the details of his face, like etching them on her memory. She had never seen him sleeping or even without his glasses on and now that she did, he found him all the more appealing and good-looking. It was like he was as innocent as he could get, yet such innocence proved infectious.

Little by little, as if a force was pulling her, she felt her body lean closer to him. Her face started to heat up as it neared his. It reached to a point that she even felt his breath on her skin. Her blush could no longer be hidden as she found herself in a very awkward position and situation altogether.

She then took in a gulp and for a moment, adorned the closeness she had made to him. She had never seen anyone at such a short distance. Though not conscious of it all, she direly wished he would remain that way. And she - she could not understand what had come into her. At this moment, at this proximity, at this contact with him, it's as if she was so near in kissing him…kissing him in his peace, undefended moment and escape from weariness.

But then, as she was about to go nearer, she suddenly felt something within, as if something snapped for she suddenly moved away. Standing straight on her back, she then took a deep breath as she closed her eyes momentarily, trying to clear her mind and think of what just took place.

"Was I doing what I think I was doing?" she shuddered at the thought. How could she do such a thing? To simply initiate contact with a person she was never really close to begin with? To an unconscious person at that.

Afraid that her sudden display of unusual gesture would wake him, she quickly took her things and walked towards the door. But then, in reality, she was more afraid of what would happen if she stayed there any longer…

And before she closed the door shut, she took a look at his sleeping figure once more.

"This boy…how could he have such an effect on me…Kira Yamato…"

Closing the door behind her, she then went on and descended the stairs.

**end – chapter 2**

**

* * *

Okay, now I take back what I said, I don't think I'll be able to wrap up in 2 or 3 chapters…perhaps more. I actually want to develop the characters, particularly the main ones, if possible. Admittedly (though), I lack the necessary skill/s to do so, I'd still try to use whatever resources I have to pull this one off. I hope, again, that this was not a waste of your time…Thanks for reading!**


	3. unchained melancholy

_**Use language to communicate meaning, **_

**_not to impress your listeners._**

**- from the book: Functional Oral Communication**

**

* * *

**

unchained melancholy

* * *

Roses and more. Displayed were such rare sights of beauty in different angles of the four-cornered room. It would never be disguised that this day was indeed for something different and special – to some to say the least. 

As the door opened, he came in. His glasses – round ones, in particular – slightly descending the hollow of his nose. It actually made him look funny, if not awkward considering the strands of his already unruly hair flying literally through the sides of his head. It's as if he rushed himself up and ran a breathtaking mile…evidenced by the hard sweat he perspired.

His eyes were circled with dark ones, like those which appeared whenever one stayed up late the other night. Obviously, he lacked the necessary 8 hour rest required. His frail body took another side as it showed signs of more frailty and weaknesses. And early in the morning at that.

He then walked along the noisy aisles of the room until he reached his assigned seat. Slumping his bag down at the floor, he wearily sat down and removed the frames he wore, placing them on his bag. He then crossed his arms over the full length of his desk, his head laying firmly on them. He remained that way for a good few minutes until the students in the room heard some mild snorting. For a moment, everyone's gazes turned on him and suppressed laughter echoed through the walls, but then, it died down naturally as most figured out he wasn't worth the attention.

Funny. He was really funny. When everyone else was all glitz up for the celebration today, there he was, in his desk…laying just like that and soundly asleep.

No matter how uncomfortable it would appear, he still managed to exude that of comfort like how one would take a nap in a gigantic, royal bed. He made everything appear so right and workable.

All these she noticed, or rather, observed and looked into. She hadn't seen him this tired before…and she didn't particularly expect anyone to feel that way especially on this specific day – Valentine's.

And as she unconsciously had her eyes on him, she was really wondering about many things…all those involving this boy. In a couple of minutes from now, she'd start packing her things and leave this room to go to those who needed her attention more. She then thought of inviting someone else for the task, and who else had she had in mind? There could be no doubt, it would definitely be this sleeping boy.

But by the way he appeared, he seemed so tired - so weak. He won't last the whole day on the school turned orphanage they're going to. She sighed at this fact. She really hoped that somehow someone else would come with her, besides of course her peers coming along yearly. An extra hand would definitely be needed. Though everyone found him weak, she found a different kind of strength in him. Though they rarely had even a small chat, she felt a certain kind of fondness with him.

"Lacus!"

Finally breaking her from her seemingly "entranced" mode, she shifted her gaze to an approaching classmate and friend.

Smiling her usual, she greeted a fine good morning to her newly arrived companion who took a seat just in front of hers, of course, facing her.

"Ready for later?" with enthusiasm that's in rarity a showing, she asked to which Lacus only nodded…nodded and nothing more done.

"Come on, act as if you're excited." Disappointment evident in her tone, added with a little teasing, her companion then continued on.

"I am." A lie, how could she feel excitement when all of a sudden she felt dullness and bluntness altogether. She then looked down from the window where little children strolled their school grounds. And the sight made her smile a genuine one.

"What are you looking at?" inquired the girl as she, too, leaned against the window glass, her knees supporting her body weight in doing so.

"Now, that's cute."

After hearing that compliment, Lacus beamed and replied as if instantly, "You think so, too?"

"It's not one of these days that we could see a ramp show."

"Yes, those children really and literally ramp our school grounds. They should be ramping their own grounds on the other side of the fence where the elementary department stands." Though not exactly knowing how the term "ramp" was used by her friend, she then replied.

Her companion simply shook her head and gave Lacus a what-are-you-talking-about look. Obviously, a misunderstanding took place - a typical miscommunication as to the object of the matter. After showing Lacus her unusual reaction, she then returned her gaze back on the outside and pointed a finger somewhere across the grounds – farther from where the children played.

Lacus followed it with her gaze and then saw on its end the school field where a couple of soccer players practiced. And amidst the crowd, she saw a familiar face. Jet black hair and sturdy, confident complexion, fair skin and a noticeable height among his peers on the field, she immediately recognized who he was.

"Seith…" she uttered as if on impulse. Surprise took her friend's attention and as immediately, looked at Lacus.

"You know him?"

"Yes,"

"The guy wearing a yellow sweater?" in a tone of almost disbelief coupled with suspicion, she asked an innocently questioned Lacus.

In a form of confirmation, Lacus returned her vision towards the field again and towards Seith before facing an anticipating friend.

"Yes. The one with the yellow sweater."

"How did you meet him?"

She then told her friend the details. It all appeared like an interrogation type, nothing like a friendly conversation. It turned out Seith was a year ahead of them and a new student at their school. In a short span of time, he gained popularity through his impressive ball handling, cheerleading fans clubs and good looks. He simply stood out from the soccer varsity team. Though these were all factual, it was ironic that Lacus never really recognized him at first. She was a busy person and not that of a sporty type. She'd do good in areas of sports but then she never really exerted much effort on it or those who compose it. One could say Lacus was the "deciding", "intellectual" or "leader" type, not the physical one.

Patting her friend on the shoulder as she stood up, she then whispered.

"You know Lacus, I did think once that you were allergic to boys, but wow, what a catch you had there! I never knew you had good taste."

Then, she strolled off after a few more reminders, leaving a blushing Lacus behind.

As if the noise in the room could never be remedied, the door then opened, revealing a tall, dark man. Everyone impulsively returned to their seats upon the sight of the man.

Standing up and greeting the teacher was politeness more than a taught protocol. And as the students did these, it would definitely make someone not doing this stand out. That person was no one else than the soundly sleeping Kira Yamato.

It was cruel of his classmates not to wake him up and leave him in his dream world. But then, cruelty was their second nature, for upon being woken up by none other than the teacher who approached his desk personally, Kira found his glasses lost.

Frantically searching his bag, his peers in the room broke out in giggles. His teacher, tapping his foot as if waiting on him, gave him an unpleasant look as if punishing as Kira looked into every corner of his bag.

"What's the matter, Mr. Yamato?" displeased by his acts, his teacher then asked.

"S-Sir, I'm just looking for my glasses. I'm sure I left it here somewhere…"

"If it's there, where is it? You're wasting time…precious time." Angered by his reply, the teacher responded – adding more pressure to an already tensed Kira.

His head suddenly felt cramped as dizziness slowly takes over his senses. He didn't have a good eyesight and never once in his life had he experienced losing the frames which helped improve it.

With a blurry vision and aching head, he sully faced his teacher and apologized, realizing his search was deemed to fail.

"You misplaced your glasses, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes sir."

His reply made everyone chuckle all the more and the teacher, sighing deeply.

Moving away from Kira, he then proceeded to the front of the class and faced them.

"Now class, next time, I suggest you all to take your much needed rest at home rather than at school. For if you do, you might 'misplace' something. Good morning, everyone sit down."

After that "entertainment", everyone took their seats, obviously in a manner which was light and gleeful. Most of the students wore suspicious smiles on their faces while others simply took the morning incident as "typical" and nothing to "fuss about".

Everyone except the one in question – for Kira sat back on his chair with unmatched disappointment and embarrassment.

The teacher then proceeded with his routined checking of their attendance…

"Sleepy head?" he then called out from his records to which everyone responded with a laugh.

"Present." In a soft tone, the one called out replied.

"I do hope you've learned your lesson. Next, Samson?"

Obviously, the first comment was on Kira and he never had the slightest hint of enjoyment like what his other classmates felt. It could very well be painted on his face.

In all these, Lacus stood silent, looking as if she was indifferent and unaffected by the matter. She never shared in their joyful disposition and was definitely "unentertained" by what just took place. She knew this was a prank played on Kira and she detested it. She never got close to some of her classmates for that reason among others.

But what caught her attention more besides her classmates' bullying was how he looked now. And she found him more appealing without the frames which hindered his eyes. In her observance, he had purple-colored irises, extraordinarily unique as her long pink hair. And though he kept his head slumped down during the length of their class hour, she managed to catch the side of his face and how good and charming he looked.

Amidst her thoughts and seemingly uncalled for observations, she then remembered the incident which took place a day earlier…and upon the sudden memory recall, she felt ashamed and embarrassed once more that she immediately moved her gaze on anywhere else than him or his direction.

Up to this point, she never knew what made her do those things. She intended to forget the whole matter but then it was always in times of her stolen glances on him that those events suddenly poured towards her uncontrollably.

Before anyone else noticed, and much to their "cannot be denied" favor, the classes for the day were over. Others immediately made their way home, maybe preparing for a date that day with someone. Some decided to stay longer and chat, holding with them boxes of colorfully-wrapped chocolates they made on their own especially again for someone they admire or simply their peers. Lacus too had her own trinkets to give. And she disposed them as fast as she could for soon they'd be heading out of school.

Up to that moment, Kira still haven't found his glasses even if the contents of his bag were already scattered on his chair. At the very least, he found none on his bag for his lost possession was never there to begin with. He found his frames hanging on the edge of the window glass. And how did it get there? He figured out someone must have put it there, someone definitely not him. Not knowing whether to be angry or not, he hastily took hold of his glasses and wore them at once, relieving him of his whole class day frantic fiasco. And getting his bag packed once more, he then went out, bringing it with him…making sure none of his possessions ever get "lost" or probably "stolen" any more without saying a word to anyone left in the room.

Lacus saw him do those things and for a moment felt concerned. She knew he must have been disappointed and insulted by the act done on him. To be the object of ridicule was hard to cope with and psychologically damaging. So, feeling emphatic towards him, she then left the room with her things and tried to catch up with him…maybe to say a few words or anything that would help him. Surely, he must be feeling unusually unhappy at the earlier events, who would anyway?

Upon reaching the corridors however, she never caught even the shadow of him. She sighed as she realized she must have missed him by a thread line. If only she got to him earlier…

Since she's out, she then walked on and descended the stairs with their meeting place, for the activity that afternoon, her destination. Coming early, she then sat down at a nearby chair. The bus was there but her peers were nowhere in sight.

She found confiding with herself pleasant and possibly addictive. Being alone was natural for her. And she somehow grew immune to the desire of spending that day with someone as with the precious years.

"Hey,"

A voice again called out. That, which she recognized coming from a newly met schoolmate the day before.

She faced him though not standing up. He had a bag hanging from his shoulder and he looked somehow refreshed. No signs of sweat or running long distances were evident or clearly seen on him physically. He wore that bright smile which she found infectious.

"May I sit down?" he asked to which she nodded and then, moved aside to make a place for him.

"So, how's everything?" he asked, immediately initiating a conversation with her. She was not used to such for she usually started her conversations with anyone…well, anyone but him. Not exactly facing him, she took in the scent of her surroundings as a calm wind embraced them.

"So far, it's all fine."

"I see…"

Short lines and short replies. It could be clearly deduced that both were somehow measuring each other for no one really dared make long statements. It's an awfully awkward situation for them since they never really talk to each other and never knew each other as well. Plus, he was a year advanced that she was which made things of similar interest hard to find.

Noticing the silence that enveloped them, Lacus' natural and instinctive act of breaking the stillness emerged. This time, she was the one making the atmosphere friendly and calming, the same as their surroundings.

"How's practice?"

Not really knowing how to respond, he faced her. But upon seeing that she had her eyes on him, too, quickly gazed away…pink tints gracing his cheeks.

"Well, it's good…I had three goals."

"That's impressive. You really had talent…playing soccer that is."

Lacus found no difficulty engaging in spontaneous interactions with anyone. Being a natural speaker born with a quick-thinking and witty mind, she's always able to start and end a conversation more than impressively. But, Seith appeared to be the contrary. His confidence suddenly lied low for some reason she couldn't understand fully yet. She was once told of how intimidating her presence could be but she never really knew its extent or its influence on others.

"I heard you had some sort of a trip today."

"Yes…I actually had one scheduled."

"In fact, I was invited to come along, too." He shyly confessed.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Me either…until fifteen minutes ago. I think it was a classmate of yours who invited me to come along. Since I had nothing else to do, I figured I should try to lend a hand and hopefully you would let me."

Hearing this, for some reason, she felt surprised and astonished at the same time. Surely this guy had some other plans for this day in particular considering his status and the like.

"Of course I won't deny you of your desire, but I just want you to know that if you're not into it, then you may leave. If you were threatened or forced in any way to give your consent, I assure you, you'll be safe to do what you really want to do." She explained which actually made Seith laugh at the comment, too.

"No. I don't think I was, with how you put it, threatened or forced in any way. I assure you…"

The silence which once enveloped them was now gone, replaced by that of pure laughter and a worthwhile conversation.

And at the end of the day, she found herself loosing up towards him. The once strangers found a new relationship blossoming between their beings – that of a unique friendship…though an unchained melancholy was unknowingly finding its way in the depths of her heart…that, which yearns for another.

**end – chapter 3 **

**

* * *

Whew! Now that's a relief. Hmm, there hasn't been much emphasis on KxL but if you read my "still the victor" story, this chapter surely would explain a lot on the relationship between Lacus and that unnamed soccer star varsity player (Seith here) when Kira saw them together…'til towards the end I think. So much for those… Thanks for those who reviewed, I really appreciated it…and again, as what I've repeatedly said, I hope I didn't waste your precious time…'cause the worst thing any story writer could do is to literally "waste" and "play" with the story's reader's time. **


	4. under the silhouette hue

_**Under the silhouette hue, two souls met and as thus a spark began, illuminating each own's kept features.**_

**-neon flux**

**

* * *

**

under the silhouette hue

* * *

The turning of leaves signified a new wonderful bliss. As the sun rises and sets…new days begin anew. Days turning to weeks…weeks turning to months…and in as fast as the blinking of one's eyes, a full twelve months have passed. A full year filled with memories. A year part of everyone's history. A year of celebration, sorrow and devotion. For it was the turning hues of the sun that signified a new dawn. A new school year has been bestowed…and all those worthy of its cause gather around once more. 

A vacation thought of as endlessly seemed an easy passing. Though she felt the entirety and gravity of loneliness during the whole two months, she was rewarded for as one day when she rose, she felt strength within anew. It was the first day of a glorious new year. A year, who knows, would be filled with things worthwhile, with friendships to treasure and with newfound glories to pursue.

- - - - - -

Gathering her things once more, after much preparation, she went out and started what seemed to be a slow-flowing day. True, it was the first day of their classes and in fact, everyone else looked forward to it…especially her. Bading goodbye to an equally gleeful chambermaid, she then boarded the car which will take her to her safe haven.

Residential structures or those of industrial in nature. They passed them all. Her eyes seemed immune to the already boredom sight it gave. Every single day, she saw these all. And how monotonous it all appeared. But the one thing that remained new to her gaze was the one thing she fervorly longed to see and to be in – what else, but the school which she loved with all of her.

Closing behind the door, she took her bag on her shoulder and then carried the piece of envelope in her free hand. She then went on after informing the driver of few things.

And as soon as her feet set foot on the stairways, she can't help but recall the previous years she spent in that institution. It was early morning then, everyone else was yet to come. The stairs which was always full of chatting peers were empty at this particular hour. And she found her everyday ascent on this building relaxing and perhaps, even cooling. She started her day quite well just with the feel of the familiar steps. It would be pretty unusual of her if she entered through any other way. It was in this reason that she had found an undeniable and immeasurable bond with this structure, with its walls etched in the contours of her heart.

Hoping and expecting her solace never to be ceased of its momentum, she then went towards their assigned classroom. But then, as soon as she opened the door, she caught a glimpse of another's possession in one of the seats. All else where empty but this particular seat carried its owner's bag.

Putting hers aside on her favorite location – one right beside the windows, she then went towards it. Black shoulder bag. Nothing fancy or dangly, it appeared all formal. She knew it was someone else's…perhaps belonging to a male classmate but its owner's identity remained concealed. Sure, she was the keen observant, but then, she found this particular belonging quite new. She never knew anyone else was there that early. She was…as always but another classmate – near to impossible. Their class seemed to find its way in getting the lazy ones in attendance. Usually they arrive 5 minutes before the teacher opens the door – literally. And the moment they don't, two reasons may rise, either they had to copy some class or school work, or, the day held an important occasion.

But this one was suspicious.

"Why do I fuss about small things…" she whispered upon the realization that a single bag caused her to think of so many things.

She then went towards the window glasses and observed the sceneries it held outside. It wasn't different than the previous times she did so, but what made that morning special was it was the first glimpse she had of the entire school grounds.

But then, a small crank disturbed her contemplation.

She immediately turned around and caught sight of the one who owned the bag…the one who got in earlier than her when no one else really did.

"Sorry…" he muttered as he bowed down…thinking he distracted her in any possible way with the expression she carried on her face. He then went forward towards his things. At first he never touched it but then opened it, as if searching for something.

The memory of the past darted towards her as she approached him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't touch your things or even lay a single finger on them."

He then stopped his search as he steadied his back and looked at her. She then gave him a smile as he shifted his head somewhere else. Probably he really lost his trust the moment his glasses mysteriously got lost from his bag the previous school year.

He wore an expression which was either criticizing or unbelieving. Between the two, the line of distinction was very thin.

Without hearing any response from him, she concluded he must have really got hurt from that, and her other seemingly unevidenced conclusion about him "not trusting" her with the way she made her response in his earlier apology.

"I just…don't think I'm going ahead of you in your thinking but it's just that with the way you act, that's how I perceived them. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

Hearing her, he then turned towards her. His eyes were hindered by the glasses he wore…she could not see the reflection his innermost feelings kept. He then raised his hand and as he opened its closed palm, it revealed a single piece of candy.

At first he took a look at it and then offered it to her.

"Want one?" he said as he gave her a smile. That gesture erased all fleeting emotions of doubts or anxiety in her heart. This was the first smile she saw him wear…especially for her. The thought, no matter how little, somehow made her smile a serene one. And it made her feel lighted up, too.

"I'd love to, thank you." She then said as she took the sweet from him. As it turned out, it was the one thing he searched for in his bag the moment he set foot in the room. She simply misinterpreted his actions.

She took notice of the wrapper. It wasn't any other ordinary candy which can be bought in nearby stores. It was actually one of the expensive chocolates…not really a candy that he gave her.

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" she asked, in a slight teasing manner. She had always found herself having a comfortable time whenever she's with him.

He simply nodded and ate his. She did the same and kept the wrapper in her pocket. This was the first thing they ever shared together. Both of them were at constant smiles throughout the morning. In silence, though without any word said, they'd simply glance at one another. And if their gazes did meet, all they could offer was a smile.

For the first time, Lacus Clyne, the spontaneous speaker found words fiddle in her mind's grasp. And this, she only feel every time she was with him…especially with only him.

"Kira…" she finally decided to start. She had many things to ask him and how she longed to have them answered.

But before she could throw her question at him, voices were heard from the outside. It was already almost time to start their classes. And they never knew it.

The doors in front and at the back continuously opened and closed as one by one their classmates entered the room. Their voices filled once more the once-calm classroom. The silence broken by boisterous laughter and chats.

For a moment, upon sight of the newly-arrived students, they didn't notice that they were at a close distance from each other. And all of a sudden, Kira moved away from her as he excused himself. She too took this as a sign to do the same. Somehow, she thought, he didn't want others to take their scene wrongly, whatever the word exactly meant.

Though she never got to ask her questions, she still believed she will have that chance. She kept hold on the piece of wrapper, and hoped she'd get to know him more…more than what he continuously show her and those around him.

- - - - - -

Stealing glances was all she could do. Surrounded by people she had to interact with…and friends who knew less than her real self. She found her academic subjects mind-stimulating and challenging.

Then of course, at the same tune as the way she excelled in her studies, she became as active with the different organizations she involved herself with. Sometimes, weariness took over her, and during her free hours, she just can't keep herself idle, so she was at constant search for things to do. But when stress crept in her being, she became aware of the feeling of "stress" and the role it played on her. She felt weak by the hours that her schedule gave and more for the time she should have rested.

How hectic, how worrisome. Those things were what she preferred and she chose entirely by herself. And due to the numerous tasks that ate up almost all of her time, its very passage flew just as fast as the days shift to the next.

And like an unsuspecting victim to its prey, the hands of time scratched off the numbers of the calendar…as its claws panged through with the 14 of February once more in due.

- - - - - - -

As usual and like most early mornings, it's as if both Kira and Lacus were in competition with each other in terms of promptness and being early in class. Both however, never fail to expectation as each one took the cup of victory the day right after the other received it.

It was as though this day would be unusual. They were in constant seeing with each other for every morning, they get the rare chance of chatting…rather smiling at each one. Pathetic? Maybe. But she'd rather have that than have nothing at all.

There were times when she'd catch him on his desk asleep and how she adored his peaceful aura reflected on his face. She found those rare moments truly a sight to behold. She knew him very well only through her observations. For the first few days of that school year, he'd always given her candies of the same kind. But then, he stopped after as she noticed his growing weariness per day.

Was she worried? Yes, it won't be denied. She tried talking to him about it but somehow, she always managed to pull off only a mere "good morning". He, he also had the same "problem" towards her. She thought, through the mornings they spent together, that he too was having a difficult time in communicating with her. Their classmates never knew the small chats they had. They even though, until now, that the two were in a "no speaking" term.

And on this day, she found it rather weird and very uneventful that his bag was nowhere in sight. Their class would begin an hour later but they agreed to compete in going there early regardless. She affirmed and even proclaimed herself as the winner to which he replied a mere smile. She was beginning to think he was loosening up towards her. Not the same stiffness he held or indifference he showed even became evident. And this particular event made her think that somehow, he did feel the same unusually pleasant feeling as she did whenever they were together.

She waited for a few more minutes, but after almost an hour passed, he was still nowhere to be found. Neither his trace nor his shadow was seen. At times, the voices in the corridor or even the footsteps made her anticipate which always ended up in vain. It was like a habit that he'd be always spending the early morning minutes with her. Besides, she had to talk him out of something, that is, with the 14 coming like a bolt, ask him what plans he made for that day. Who knows, perhaps she'd be able to spend it with him…

She then placed her bag on her seat and proceeded to her usual, which is, looking out and simply observing the rising sun. And as her gaze shifted below to the grounds, she saw a familiar figure…it was he, the one she'd been looking for in this morning. But he was not alone, for with him were three others, children in fact. For a moment, she felt amazed at how the four were interacting with each other. It's as if they were playing a game and she somehow envied them. She then took a look at the clock, she still got time to indulge herself along with them. Besides, she had always been looking forward to "playing" with little kids as she was fond of them.

Taking only her valuables, she then went out and walked straight to where the four were.

What seemed to be "fun" and "playing" turned out as an awkward and some would say pathetic situation. Before fully reaching the four, she actually had a glimpse of what exactly they were doing. It wasn't playing or anything fun for in that scene she saw an unusual and utterly unexpected scenario, like there was an aggressor and a victim being carried out…in their case… "aggressors" and a "victim".

Unfortunately however, the three kids found themselves at the advantage – they play the role of "aggressors" and the victim? Who else but the one who's twice their height – Kira.

Initially, she never knew how to react as she stopped dead on her tracks. Was she seeing what she really was seeing? Was Kira literally being "played" upon by little elementary kids? Questions such as these lingered her mind for a few seconds but evidenced by a sight-struggling Kira, it would be deduced that this was no "game" for fun but rather a "game" of bullying, if the term was even appropriate for it.

Kira tried as hard as he could to retrieve his glasses which was currently being passed on by those children. They surrounded Kira and whoever got his frames ran as far as he could from the said man and whenever Kira was near to catching up with the kid, he then passes the frame to the other. Imagine, the infamous game "monkey in the middle" or "toss-boll"…of course, with Kira being the monkey and Kira being the "it".

She then proceeded to approach the group, of course, to aid the now-weary Kira whose cries like "Please give it back now," kept on ringing in the surroundings. But then, when he attempted to just drop his body off to the kid holding his glasses, he ended up hitting the ground instead and the kids left with joyous laughter of teasing. Seeing this made Lacus ran faster and in no time, reached the area as she shouted "Hey! What are you doing to him?".

The kids saw the approaching female and so the one holding the frames threw it on the ground as the others made a run for it. They scrambled in different directions with their laughter echoing in the corners. She dared not to literally "run" after them and instead looked into the fallen Kira, whose head still remained slumped to the ground and whose body laid there still.

She then leaned onto him as she tried to see if he's all right. Kira then got himself to a sitting position as both his hands cleared his face from the dust that covered it upon contact with the ground. Frustration was seen in his features and with all of him, he dared not to look at the worried Lacus or even answer her questions of pure concern.

He stood up and never even bothered to remove the dust on his pants or his shirt as he walked across the ground and reached out to hi glasses. Lacus, too, stood up and tried to approach him but she was stopped in the process.

Cleaning the said circular object, he then wore it but did not face the waiting girl who came to his rescue.

"Kira…"

"What?"

It could be sensed that by the tone of his voice, he was not feeling all too happy of what just took place.

Lacus tried to sound as concerned as she really was but didn't know exactly how to ask for his condition without doing any more damage to his already damaged "pride". She knew Kira replied with such angst because of disappointment in himself and embarrassment towards her.

"I just want to know if there's anything I could do to just help you out in any way."

"You already _did help me_, did you not?" he then turned to face her, his expression indifferent and hurt.

"Look, that incident, it's good no worth."

"Now you see how weak I really am. There's no reason for you to talk to me then. So, if you'll leave me, do so because if you won't, let me." After saying this, he waited for a while but upon seeing that Lacus would not move an inch, he then walked on, passing her just like that.

Most definitely, she would not let him leave her without her saying anything else.

"Actually, now I know how truly kind you are…" she then turned around and faced his back. He stopped all motion in him as he waited there for the words that she would say.

She walked towards him and upon reaching his side, she looked at his features.

"You could have hurt them though your vision's blurry. I'm sure you could easily spank them on the head or use some dirty tactic as throwing sand on their faces to irritate their eyes. You could have done all that but you didn't…because you were too kind."

She then took her handkerchief with a hand and the other, she used to hold the side of his face. Of course, this startled Kira for at a moment, he stepped back upon contact of her skin on his.

"Stay still." She commanded to which he complied. She was then able to hold a side of his face as she used her handkerchief to wipe off some remaining dust on it and remove the lines the same made.

Her eyes focused on his facial features, trying as much as possible to not scrub his face all too hard. After about a minute, finally satisfying herself, she then dusted off her now-stained handkerchief.

"There, you look much better now." She said as she removed her hold on him. He felt too embarrassed and ashamed of her particularly now that she did that all for him that he was not able to look directly at her eyes.

He was about to leave when she took notice of a small mark on his right arm. She didn't saw this earlier as she was too busy thinking of the appropriate words to say but now that she did, she won't let that pass without her prying inquiries.

"What's that?" she then pointed as Kira tried hard to cover it. But due to Lacus' insisting, he finally gave in and showed it to her. It was a slight gash – a straight line – but it was not that serious though bleeding. Lacus sighed upon the sight of it and then held a firm grip on his other uninjured arm. She then pulled him towards the corner of the building.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked a surprised Kira. Lacus simply faced him once more and answered back in a firm tone.

"That needs cleaning. The nurse's office has yet to be opened and that cannot wait."

If it would only be her words, he would not have complied, but coupled with her tight grip and her determined but concerned eyes, he could not do anything else but nod his head and follow her lead.

On the corner lay an array of faucets with their corresponding sinks. She then instructed him to stay put as she turned one open. Taking hold of his injured arm, she then cleaned the wound directly proportional to the falling water. With her free hand, she smoothened out the surrounding area of the gash as she removed, too, the dusts that remained there. The bleeding stopped upon contact with the cold waters. And upon removing all that's left of the ground particles, she then dried it. She intentionally wished to use her handkerchief but since it was dusted, he insisted on using his. This somehow cleaned the wound. And being that they're already in the place with running water, she then wetted her own handkerchief and after which, used the same to wipe off the other areas of his body which were dusted particularly his other arm and the front of his neck. Since she was too concentrated on what she was doing, her being was unaware of his purple eyes that stare down at her and the full pink tints that placed across his cheeks.

"Now you're all clean." After her last cleaning, and sure that every single visible particle gone, she then smiled at him – the sweetest she had ever given to anyone. He returned the gesture and was about to say something else when a loud ring was heard across the building. It turned out their classes was about to start.

Conscious that if they did not hurry, they'll be late, she as if on impulse held onto his hand and literally dragged him towards their building, passing by other students who were in an equally hurried motion. In all this, she felt his hold on her tighten. His touch was firm but smooth, as if trying hard not to hurt her hand. They did not notice the eyes that stare on them nor the whispers which echoed from those they passed. At first, she thought only of making it in time to their first class but now that she was able to hold his hand as tight as he did, she was beginning to think it was this which she wanted from the very start.

They then reached their destination. And upon reaching the room, both smiled at each other, but when they saw their hands still intertwined, both felt ashamed for a while and as instantly removed their hold on each.

"That was a long run…" commented Kira, after a spell of silence which befell them, to which she replied an audible "yeah".

"Ready to enter?" he asked

"Yes."

Smiling once more to her, he then held on the bars of the door, but before he could fully open it, she then stopped him as she held out her wet handkerchief. At first he took a look at it, not knowing whether to take it at once or inquire first. As if reading his mind, she answered coolly, the long length they ran not noticeable in her tone.

"Wipe the remaining dust off your shirt and pants with this. It will be much easier later."

Pausing for a while, he then reached out for what she held out.

"Sure. Thanks."

And after taking the said object from her, he then pulled the door open, the loud voices from the inside extending throughout the corridors.

They then entered.

**end – chapter 4**

**

* * *

Hope I didn't waste even a single bit of your time. Next chapter's on "how hard is it to get one's self invited". Thanks for reading. **


	5. unexpected

**

* * *

unexpected**

* * *

She knew of the gap which existed between them. She knew of this yet she was not blind. That piece of cloth she gave him was not a mere wet handkerchief but rather a part of her. She did not technically lend it to him – a stranger still, if she did not find any reason to do so. All she had was that, all she had was a memory to hold on to. It was in that day which reminded her most of that impending and inevitable loneliness which grasped her inner being. And it was always in his presence that she found her sole remedy.

She never paid due attention to the one speaking before the class – just like everyone else in that suffocating cage of a room. Their minds dwindled on events to come, for this day was nothing ordinary – this day was one of those spent in preparation for the Valentine's. Hers, on the other hand, dwelt on things beyond their little worries and cravings for chocolates and pink-colored gifts. She was not expecting to receive any like those, but always looking forward to something better to happen. It need not be on this day though she'd highly favor it if it did take place on that special Heart's day.

Gazing at the one she lent her belonging to, she then realized how much of a fuss she had been giving him. The attention she fittingly and figuratively gave him since the first day she saw him was enough proof of the effect he caused on her being. The boredom she felt in the long drag of the class hours was ignored momentarily as his own features graced her monotonous and unsatisfying sight. She could've slept the whole day lest the brown haired boy was not sitting just a few seats away from hers.

And as her eyes appeared plastered on him, she thought of the things she could've and direly wished to do that day and the coming days. She even thought about spending the whole Valentine's with him. That day nearing. Her plans played like bubbles in her bright and witty mind. Like soft hues of the fading sun in the horizon, she dreamily went from one place to another – one event to another. Always and like the previous, with him on the background.

How could she have thought of only a single person throughout the course of the day, that, she did not even know herself. All she cared for and understood clearly was that he was "someone" in her life, not just "anyone" whose face easily fades as fast as it appeared in her recognizing eyes.

As though in an eye blink, the bell rang…classes were over, time to pack their things.

She then stood up from her seat as the door behind their teacher's back fully closed.

As noise once more filled the gaps of the room, she found herself gazing outside the window, her vision occupied by the hazy sky that day. And it had always been in times such as these that she felt all the more glad – for she could spend her entire time simply staring out at that wonderful of a sight.

Her reverie was incomparable and mostly undeniably absurd yet cannot be disturbed. For she did not notice as the leaves fell from the trees' branches nor the loud pitch of the mechanical alarm they call a bell. And as she returned to her senses, it was time to leave.

She stood up from her seat and stretched her arms only to an extent. She felt tired all of a sudden though she never did anything wearisome. She then arranged her things as the usual. And like the previous days that passed, she always had the last position and the least time to make ready for home. She even thought of passing by some other areas and places within the school. She had been doing these things more than often and a habit truly cannot be erased with a breeze. Offering her assistance to anyone brings immeasurable joy in her heart…for it was only in that time that she felt needed and wanted by others…truly needed without a hint of something in exchange.

And as she straightened her back once more, her eyes caught a glimpse of a certain male student who had his share of packing. He, appeared to her, was busy with whatever he was doing at the moment. His round frames lay on the hinge of his nose as he tried to scoop all his things all at once towards the inside of his bag. He had his books carefully laid on top of each other on his table. Then she got into thinking, he was the organized type. Unlike other males in their class, never had she seen anyone do things the way he did. And this, all the more, impressed her.

She again focused all her attention on the things that lay before her. Her notebook still was on top of her table. Her ballpen was in between its pages. She then opened it to reveal its contents, stopping at that long object which served somewhat like a bookmark. She sighed. She never had seen a slate as clean as hers before – only a strong proof of how idle she spent the whole class hours earlier. Returning it back on her bag, she then straightened a couple of books.

"Ms. Clyne?" a familiar voice called out. Surprised upon the recognition, she immediately stood straight up and faced him. She momentarily forgot, but then, gave him a smile – that which she had always given him…only him.

She must admit though, she sensed a little hint of nervousness in the manner he called out to her. He had always been like this around her, but never was the nervousness clearly evident in his tone, never like this before.

He then arranged the frames of his glasses as he cleared his throat.

"Um, thanks for this morning…" he said – stuttering in his words.

How could she have forgotten the incident that morning?

"No problem." She replied, trying as hard as she could to sound caring and not all too fussed up by the matter opened up.

"…you really seemed to need the help anyway." She further added noticing that the other was somewhat expecting her to say more of the incident – or so that's what she thought.

This, she said as a joke, though it was really how it all appeared to be like. He really needed the help. As much as that she knew when she came to his side.

But after remembering what just happened and how he reacted, she dreaded his response. Would he be angry at her again like what took place? Would he drown himself in agitation and unavoidable self-pity and shame? How stupid and uncaring could she get?

He simply laughed at the remark, which evidently, surprised her. He appeared to take the whole matter lightly now, and like what he did, somehow humorously. She was relieved of the anticipated gesture she had in mind. Truly, this Kira Yamato never fails to impress and surprise her. Affected by his sudden laughter, she could not help but laugh alongside him. Taking into account the silly event that day, she gave out every detail of her mixed emotions when she saw him being bullied. How long had she waited to tease him about the matter? Well, she got her share of his gleesome view which was a while ago gloomy and shamed. She then stopped laughing. Though, she found it a little awkward for Kira was still out of his wits smiling and cheering all the while. She found nothing more funny and was actually thinking whether or not he got a screw loosened from the incident. He was simply laughing all his wits out – laughing at something she never knew of or even had the slightest familiarity with.

Somehow, he felt the same way as she did – ridiculous. He then stooped his laughter and cleared his throat once more. She noticed the strong grip he held on both his hands as his eyes somewhat darted to an opposite side of the room. It's as if he was trying to muster up some sort of inner courage within him as he tried to avoid her gazes.

And after a while of stillness, he faced her and asked in a low and soft tone.

"Hey, umm, Ms. Clyne, do you…do you want to-,"

"Hey Lacus!" a girl suddenly shouted from afar, within the proximity of the room but whose pitch was too overwhelming and too, to put simply, unappropriate considering voices would tend to echo in this not so occupied room.

Lacus was really paying attention to this man but then, upon hearing her name called out all of a sudden, she faced him and excused herself for a while.

She really wanted to stay with him and hear what he had to say. It really looked urgent and of utmost importance. At the same time, she felt some tingling sensation within her as he started out his question. Somehow, her heart beated faster as he pronounced those words. Though incomplete, she knew it was something she direly wished to hear from him…probably since the day she first saw him.

But then, the moment was unconsciously disturbed by her friend. So, she had no other choice but to attend to her first, for she really wanted to talk to Kira and understand what he was to say. With all her attention focused only on him and no other.

"I'll come back to you…is it all right?" she asked with her tone ever so sweet to which, all he did was nod.

She moved away from him and hastily approached her waiting friend. Glancing back at him, she then asked her in the same tone.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Lacus, about the 14. You see, it's fast approaching. And we have a problem." She informed to which Lacus simply listened to.

After a few moments, Lacus finally got back to Kira and apologized for her sudden leave. She was not entirely the one who'd explain in narrative forms about the details of her sudden excuse but then, if only he'd ask, she'd gladly and openly tell him.

"You were saying?" she asked once more, referring of course to the one Kira was trying to relay to her earlier.

"Yes, as I was saying…do you want to-,"

"Hey Lacus, don't forget! On the 14, we'll go to the charity school! Okay?" the same girl shouted once more.

"Sure…" Lacus replied, more calmly and refined than her loud friend's. That girl surely was one who never failed to cut in between the most important things and lines. Either she'd ruin everything or make the incident more and better than the pace it was going to.

Glancing once more to him, she noticed an unusual expression. He appeared to be shocked though his frames hid his eyes. He had his mouth slightly opened as if in disbelief and shock…probably from something. She left him with a smiling face, and now, got back to him with a surprised and most likely shocked expression. And she wondered why. It would definitely had something to do with the intermission of her loud friend…but what exactly she did not know. Or, it would be because of something else…

"Kira, are you all right?" she inquired, worry on her face. He simply nodded his head and cheerfully exclaimed he was feeling mighty well. This somehow made Lacus feel better, she originally thought the change in Kira's mood was because of her or something she said.

Still, she can't help but be bothered by something.

She thought of talking him out of it but then, he suddenly made the initiative to start their conversation once more.

"Charity school…on Valentine's…now that's…sweet…of you, I mean." Kira finally said. She wasn't quite expecting him to ask this or to open up on the topic about her 14th of February plans but then, realized it would be impolite and "un-courteous" of her to ignore his comment.

"Yeah, don't you think so?" She tried to give off an aura of glow and confidence for the matter was about the one thing that kept her busy on every heart's day. He might have been affected by this for he suddenly changed his expression back to his normal one. Still, the distinction between a frown or a smile got her into thinking.

"Sure thing. I mean, Valentine's is love, and charity is love. They're the same thing…"

"You really think so? That's…unbelievable. You're the first one to ever say that."

"Say what?"

"That Charity school is sweet and that it's actually fitting for Valentine's. Thank you for that." She responded, her smile more radiant, her eyes reflected the delight she's currently feeling. Never had she encountered anyone who complimented her work in the same manner and level as that of Kira's. She knew he was just teasing her and doing those things in order to please her. Male students at school do that all the time. And even her father, too. They'd tell her of the good things they see though their eyes were clouded by enmity and bluntness. What a lie to themselves and a deceit to others.

She smiled to hide these feelings within. Kira wasn't the complimenting type nor was he the honest one. She felt she could trust him, true, but then she couldn't help but be somewhat indifferent in his remarks. The delight she felt may have been caused by the conversation with him, and not by the words they both utter or speak.

Silence once more tore them apart. She couldn't help but wait for whatever he had to say. Then, his expression changed. She was expecting to hear him say something more than what he already had said.

"So, see you tomorrow then." He ended as he waved at her. His bag pack's strap on his shoulder, he then turned around and motioned his feet towards the door.

Now that was it. She could no longer endure the times he always left her hanging. Every time he was about to say something which she felt was meaningful, he'd back away the last minute. Sure, she hid all these strange and weird feelings she held for him but for how long – that she didn't knew. For now, as she looked on at his fading back, she can't help but be the first one to make a move. By now, she had come to realize something – there was something in this brown-haired boy that attracted her…and it definitely was not an ordinary friendship.

"Do you have anything to do on that day?"

She said it, that was all. A single line that she found hard to say in the previous Valentine's Day. She had always wanted to spend time with him but never really got the chance to do so. And now that an opportunity came, she was bent loose to grab it by the neck and hurdle it to the ground – the outcome and events, she hoped, would be of her favor.

As if cold ice was poured on his hot body, he stopped all motion emanating from him. In his tracks, he simply stood there. His back – the sight of her waiting eyes.

And as slowly as he walked away, he turned around wearing an expression she did not exactly knew how to describe.

Did she say something wrong? Had she went too far?

"Pardon?" he asked…serious and all.

His face looked like that of a puzzled person she frequently sees on television. She can't help but laugh every time she sees one, which was the exact and same thing she did. She then stopped what she was doing and faced him as properly as he faced her.

Breathing in a speck of air, she then spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"Do you have anything to do on that day?" she repeated, this time, carefully spelling out the words.

His mouth initially formed an "o" upon hearing those words. She never quite understood how it appeared or what that gesture meant. This however, made her funny bone be tickled all the more.

He then arranged his face and this time looked straight at her. He gave her his warmest smile as he repeatedly nodded his head.

Wait - - did he just nod his head? And repeatedly at that…

She thought for a moment and began to scrutinize his reaction carefully. She had originally asked if he had something to do on the 14, and he responded by nodding his head – several times to say the least. It couldn't be any clearer than that. Initially, she thought he had nothing to do (she even assumed he really had nothing to bother himself with on that day) but his response when thought of carefully would mean the opposite.

She then looked down and changed the tone of her voice.

"So, you have something to do on that day…"

Somehow, her own response earned an instant and denied one from him as he lifted both his hands and crossed them forming an "x". He waved it continuously as he approached her and got so near her that he was almost inches away from her.

"W-What?? N-No! I mean, no, I don't have anything to do on that day…" he answered as quickly as the statement was made.

"Then why did you nod your head…in so much enthusiasm I may add…"

"Oh, you mean this?" He said as he lifted a finger pointing at his face while nodding his head as before.

She must admit, he really looked ridiculous if not a fool while he was doing that same gesture all over again.

"This is my nod for the answer, yes, I'd love to do whatever it is I can do on that day, for I simply am not doing anything on that day…"

This, though no matter how truly and sincerely appeared, confused her a bit but then, she shrugged the feeling off.

"We really need a hand that day. Since most of the students already set their plans, we are in some sort of a shortage for assistance. I was actually wondering if you…if you could help us out. That is, if it's okay with you…is it?" she asked with a slight hesitation in her voice. She never knew Kira all too well though they had been on the same class for 3 years now. It was only in that day that they got to talk for the longest time – since the hour she literally "saved" him from being bullied and ganged upon by "little" but obviously sly kids of the grade school department. Though spending mornings and having small chats were shared, she still felt he regarded her as a stranger.

He immediately nodded his head and agreed to offer his service. This surprised the girl, since she never expected him or anyone for that matter, to give a response at once.

"Really? I mean, thank you. You don't know how much we appreciate it."

She wanted to thank him in a way she knew was proper, just to show him how much she valued his positive response. She really thought it was a hopeless case to even ask him to go with her on that day. No matter how the events would be tangled up, the fact remained, she did literally take the initiative to "ask him out".

She then approached him and shook his hands. At the contact of her skin in his, she couldn't help but show a slight blush across her cheeks. She then looked up at him and saw the same on his face – or could it be that she was just too assuming?

"It's actually no big deal." He shyly replied. They then let go of the friendly handshake as he gazed somewhere else.

She practically did the same thing. Both never knew what to say next.

"Um, Ms. Clyne?"

"How many times should I tell you, cut the formality. Call me Lacus, I insist." She then replied, giving him one of her smiles. He simply smiled at the matter and nodded his head.

"Lacus, I guess it's time for me to go now. Go, I mean, go home, that is."

It would be a lie if she said it would be all right. But then, what else could she say other than that? She nodded and waved at him as she bid her "good bye then" line.

He, too, waved at her and so, approached the once-opened door. But before he could fully leave the room, she wanted to have an assurance, that coming from him himself.

"See you on the 14th then?" she shouted, both hands raised in level with her mouth.

He turned around once more and smiled a natural one. He nodded his head and waved back at her.

The door was then closed behind him.

**- end -**

**

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I got kind of busy with school work so I had to adjust my schedule. I posted this chapter for the upcoming Valentine's day. The next chapter would be out when I get a free schedule, hopefully, if everything goes out well, maybe in a few days to come. Hope I didn't waste a single minute or second of your all-precious time. Thanks for reading.**


	6. sorry then

**

* * *

sorry then**

* * *

Strangling…worse than glancing at death little by little. Undaunted was that hard feeling as her heart throbbed in her chest. She was not that strong. She was fallible and weak. Her aura reflected that of prominence. Within her, what's seen was shattered and broken.

He could not control anyone else, but would rather abuse the one he knew he had a significant influence on. And she would want none other but please him. He, whom she loved dearly. He, whose requests she cannot refuse.

But why would he resort to things she did not want…to things which hurt her. Unknowingly and unconsciously, he did not understand the effects his actions did on her.

She thought of these as she wearily stared at the view outside the window.

Then, the door opened, revealing a certain brown-haired boy. For a moment, he looked at her seat. Their eyes – they did meet. In a few seconds, his gaze shifted elsewhere. As he did this, he proceeded to his seat and never again glanced at her.

- - -

It was a fine Saturday morning then. The sun's hues reflect that of orange and yellow. The heat was temperament. Every once in a while, a breeze would grace the surroundings of that parking lot. In the coming hour, they would depart and proceed to their destination. So far, everyone was there and accounted for. Even the brown-haired boy took an effort to be prompt. As he led the pack of those who came in earliest.

But then, she did not come. Neither her presence nor her shadow was seen. Neither a phone call nor any message was sent to her colleagues. They waited for her arrival, even anticipated she would come. Deductions that she was simply late for a moment held everyone's beliefs. But after being delayed for almost minutes already, what more proof do they need? She did not come to their meeting place…Lacus Clyne missed that year's Valentine's activity. She missed her own organization's celebration. The invited ones were there, ironically however, the one who invited them wasn't.

- - -

Kira Yamato was then unpacking his bag as the voices of their classmates echoed throughout the room. It was a noisy and boisterous class. No wonder several warnings were given to them due to this trait alone.

She did not know how to approach him. Was he angry or disappointed in her absence that Saturday? How would she explain what happened? What excuse should she give?

No, she decided. She would only explain her side if a question would be raised. If none occurred, then let her keep her silence. Stubborn – she truly was. Explanations, she felt, did not weigh as much as they did before.

Sighing inwardly, she again feasted her eyes on the sight outside. It was a clear day with the sky painted in blue. The clouds looked all mushy towards one another – say, like cotton candy. This made her smile. She loved the calm these things brought to her. No words or actions would better define what she felt now. If guilt somehow plagued her, she'd simply look at these things. Drifting away from the classroom through means such as this served as her escape. But then, in between these thoughts of fleeting calmness and solitude, a memory darted through her mind…that, which she thought the pleasant view had clouded.

- - -

The day before the 14, she received a phone call from their chamber maid. Her father would be home that Valentine's and would be glad to spend that day with his only daughter. Of course, happiness welled up within her. She loved her father…more than she could love anyone else.

Hearing the good news, she hurried herself in packing her belongings. She was again, the last one to leave the room. Though weary and tired from all the activities and un-academic things she had busied herself with, the call was enough to make her run down the stairs – literally. Enthusiastic and excited as to the preparations to be done upon her father's arrival the following day, she was as eager to reach home early. Besides, she can't recall the last time they did spend any day together. And that information coming from Mr. Clyne himself, how could she not feel the same?

Upon reaching their house, she hurried towards her room. Leaving her bag on the soft mattress of her queen-sized bed, she then refreshed herself for a couple more minutes, changed clothes and eventually went down. She had lots of things to do this day. Considering the fact that her father was quite the busy man and his unexpected announcement earlier, she could not help but prepare things for him…like the food they'll have for breakfast or the list of activities they'll be doing or even topics they'll talk about. She had not quite a good view of the one she call her father. True, she carried his surname in her name and his blood ran in her veins, she felt an extraordinary emptiness within. It must have been caused by the lack of time spent by both. With the way their family business was fast-growing and progressing, any halt in his job or its operations would mean its decline – lesser profits and lesser disposable income for the family.

Do not take it wrongly though. She did view her father well and respected him but then, she felt distant towards him. He was a good businessman. Probably he had been a good husband to her mother. But was he a good parent? Of course he was, but then, what she needed was not a mere "parent" who'd give her all the sustenance she would need but rather a "father" who'd give her not only those material things but more precisely devotion, love, care and ultimately attention to her. No matter how she hid it, nor how she denied it, she was an insecure person. She was in dire need of attention…sincere and caring attention.

Their chamber maid gladly offered her assistance to the pink-haired lady. She even went with her shopping for things. Lacus wanted to prepare the dishes herself, considering it was for someone special in her heart and being. She, too, wanted to shop for her ingredients personally. Though at a young age, she knew how to do kitchen and household work. Her meals, without much exaggeration, were rated as excellent by their household chefs.

Everyone in the mansion felt happy with what was about to happen. They knew of the loneliness Lacus felt within its intoxicating walls. That's why the news of the sudden arrival of the mansion's owner the next day was of utmost importance and deeply affected everyone in the household. They could vaguely remember the last time they caught sight of Mr. Siegel Clyne. That's primarily one of their reasons why they felt the same way as what his daughter was currently feeling. They had never seen their two masters eat on the same table for quite some time now. And it would definitely be one moment worth calling as "picture-perfect".

As Lacus tucked herself in bed, she can't understand and fully hide the nervousness she suddenly felt. She knew she had plans the next day, but then, informed her friends already about the upcoming events. She told them this via a text message. Whether they received it or not, she did not know. She did confirm it by calling one of the Valentine's activity's organizers but then, was unable to connect to them.

With her back laying against the soft feeling of silk, she then began to think of the first thing she'd do when she sees her father. For reasons purely business-wise, she had not seen him for the longest time. His trips abroad ate all his time that the only chance she gets a glimpse of him was through the all reliable television and even the internet. How silly, others may think. She was only informed of her father's whereabouts through the news…second hand information. One, she did not quite favorably liked.

Then, as she was about to close her eyes for sleep, a picture of a boy entered her mind.

"Kira…" she murmured.

How could she forget? She did invite him for the next day's activity. With the memory, she sat up straight and reached for her cellphone, located just beside her bed – on the desk table.

She then searched for Kira's number on the directory.

"Wait, I don't have his number…"

Laughing at the sudden realization, she then flipped her phone close. She did take the initiative to invite him out but then never got the guts to ask for his number. She had been thinking about it for the longest time now but never really got the chance to materialize the thought or the idea. She then placed the phone back to its original position and once more, laid her body down to rest.

"Tomorrow, I'll let him know…" in a soft whisper she said, as she closed her eyes and dreamily slept.

Wearing a pink dress, she went downstairs all ready. She woke early that day to prepare the dishes and now that everything had been finished, all they need was the arrival of the man himself. She was looking nervous all right, but confident at the same time. Her eyes showed that of anticipation. She wanted to tell him many things - - everything that had happened during his absence. She'd gladly act as a story reader for her father. All she wanted was to spend some time him though he does not say even a single word to her. It really mattered more to her that he was there in front of her and within her reach…that he was there to listen to her…that he was there and act as her father for just this day. All these, she hoped for earnestly and sincerely. But as the seconds and the hours ticked away, it's as if they were waiting for eternity…waiting for someone not bound to come…for something not bound to happen. No trace of Siegel Clyne was there. No car arrived at the mansion gate. But, these things as facts, she did not lose all hope within.

"He'll come, he said he will." That's what she kept repeating on herself over and over again. Yes, he will come, her father will come just as he said. Words, oh words, they were simply that and would remain as that. For their wait could no longer be endured as one by one, the servants left her side until only the chamber maid stood by her. Lacus remained standing there – opposite the door, though her eyes took in the details of the floor's tiles. She believed he would arrive any time now. He had to. He must.

Then, a servant came in the receiving area of the mansion, whispering something on the ear of the chamber maid.

Lacus then felt a pat on her shoulder. She raised her head only to be welcomed by an indifferent-looking maid.

"Miss Lacus," she started. Lacus on the other hand simply stood her ground and listened.

"…your father called just now…"

Upon hearing the word "father", her heart immediately jumped out in joy as her spirits lighted up. Her hoe – renewed and strengthened.

"He's near the vicinity right? Perhaps a couple of blocks away…nevertheless, he's coming, isn't he?" she excitedly asked as her eyes reflected what she was currently feeling. But then, in a perhaps sad tone, the chamber maid answered her inquiries…

"…something came up, a matter he had to attend to. It was an emergency. He had to back out the last minute. I'm sorry, Miss Lacus, your father won't be able to come – not today."

And after finishing her lines, she then gave Lacus an assuring touch. She had known this pink-haired lady ever since her birth and thus, she looked at her as is she was her own. At first, Lacus showed no signs of any emotion. She was near-crying, the chamber maid could tell, but then, tears would not come down her eyes.

Lacus, for a while, bowed her head. And she raised it up once more, she looked at the one who held her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." she said to her as she hugged the chamber maid and then let go. She then walked towards the living room but before fully leaving the area, she was called up by the same woman.

"Miss Lacus," worry was evident in her tone.

"I just wished he called me and told me personally. At least, his voice…" replied the lady as she faced the maid and gave her a smile.

"Tell the others, they could eat the dishes I prepared. I don't feel like eating today, I'm sorry." after giving those orders, Lacus then went towards the living room itself and ascended the stairs towards her room.

Once inside, she locked the door and turned her phone off. She immediately headed towards her bed and lay there. Her face – against a pillow as one could hear soft sobs.

- - -

The door in their classroom again opened, this time, a teacher was seen. Everyone stood up from his or her seat as they greeted the newly-entered person. After which, they all sat down. She then, again, glanced at Kira. She knew she owed him an apology, if not an explanation, at least.

She did not assume that he went there only because of her but then thought that maybe, he must have felt concerned towards her. Besides, right now, she needed an assuring hand on her shoulder. She needed someone she felt she could trust. Who else could she think of but him? Thought, she was not feeling all too well herself, or even about the things she did, she still wanted to bridge the gap between herself and Kira. She then got hold of a piece of paper and scribbled some words on it. After folding the paper into two, she then asked a classmate to pass it to him.

The note read:

Meet me later after class.

- Lacus

And as the note reached Kira, he scribbled something on it and again, passed it to her. Opening the folded paper, she again read the note he left.

His response:

Sure.

A smile then graced her lips as she kept the paper in her bag. She then looked at Kira's direction and noticed that he, too, was looking her way. She mouthed a "thank you" to him as he simply nodded his head and gave her a smile. Afterwards, darted his attention back to the teaching lecturing in front.

"At least, he's not angry with me…" she thought to herself as she momentarily gazed at the view outside before returning her attention back to the one in front, waiting for all their scheduled classes to end.

**end - chapter 6**

**

* * *

Well, I got a free schedule this day so I had the chance to write another chapter. I know, the pacing's/ phasing's kind of slow….I think I'll just fasten things up a bit in later chapters. Um, in case you didn't notice, this story's primarily on Lacus' point of view (she…she…lines) …the other (still the victor) is Kira's. And if there might be some inconsistencies on this story with regards to the other, I'd like to apologize for that (and the typos or other technical aspects)…it must be caused by my growing headache and lack of sleep…haay…anyhow, thanks for reading, hope I didn't waste your time…**


	7. showers of rain

**

* * *

showers of rain**

* * *

Waiting, always waiting.

She had always waited, as she whiled the hours away simply staring – blankly staring across the horizon. She had seen the burning pyre on its rise, and eventual decline. She always had her sight only for it. How much she had neglected her studies? One could say, completely. Though her standing in the class showed otherwise. Somehow, she managed to maintain her spot in the overall top. Still, she was way incomparable and ahead from everyone else. A genius? Perhaps. In all this, a truth lay…she was, after all, just human.

As everyone one by one left the room, she found herself not moving an inch. She heard the bell ring all right, but it didn't give her the feeling she expected she would have. She at least wanted to pretend excite din going home like everyone else. The problem was…she wasn't like everyone else. And even her supposed meeting with Kira that afternoon couldn't make her smile more genuinely.

_**She had always felt alone…always. **_

"Hey." a voice called out.

She turned her gaze towards him who stood in front of her seat – his back against the glassed window. It was him – the one she asked to meet up with her. He only approached her desk when everyone left the room. All that's left now was him and her.

He avoided looking at her yet in times when she darted her eyes away, in its corner, she frequently catches him steal a glance at her.

"Sorry…I wasn't able to come last Saturday, something came up…something I…"

"I know. You, you really are not obliged to explain…at least not to me." he then replied as he looked back at her, his face wearing a smile. His voice – cheery but not quite. She didn't knew how exactly to react or what to say next. There was no hint of bitterness in his voice, or even a trace of disappointment. She somehow managed to turn the tides on her for she felt more saddened and depressed as to her absence that Valentine's day celebration.

"I heard from Kyle you guys had a great time over there. So, how are the kids?"

He, once more, looked elsewhere as she simply gazed on the side of his face.

"They're quite the happy lot. We did some games and some food-sharing." he said as he fixed his frames. His hair was neatly combed, thus, giving her a full view of the outline of his face. The natural hue of the declining sun complimented his features as the lights in the room were turned off earlier. The atmosphere had some sort of an unusual feeling and the sight outside showed signs of loneliness.

Silence…

_**Silent and serene…**_

Noticing the stillness little by little enveloping them, she couldn't help but remain that way. Very unlike her. For the first time, she just wanted to stay like that – no words spoken or heard – just like that as she observed the scenery before.

She didn't know if he noticed the sighs she had always hardly kept but found their way out. Nor did she know if he observed the undeniable feeling of loneliness in her tone. In all this, there was a part of her that wished he did and another much stronger wished he would not meddle with her affairs. She found herself caught up in a situation she couldn't escape.

She knew the conditions in her family were worsening as each day passes by. She knew this feeling of solace not wanted would catch up with her. She knew these all very well as if it defined the whole course of her life yet never expected them to surface this soon. In fact, it was too soon.

She had hoped at least, he won't be bothered by her situation. Anyway, he doesn't know her situation in the first place.

As worries and doubts filled her, he broke the silence between them…thus, ending the long unforgivable spell cast.

"For the first time since the incident with those kids at school, I was able to see an exact opposite counterpart…"

"Pardon?" confused as to what he's referring, she asked.

"Remember the brats who stole my glasses? If they're the devils, I saw angels in that charity school where the Valentine's party or celebration was held. And I…"

He then looked at her – straight at her eyes, which somehow brought a warm feeling over her whole body and ultimately, in her heart.

"…I want to thank you for inviting me. It was kind of you. Frankly, it was the best therapy…one I direly needed at the moment."

"It's not a problem. It was you who were kind. I couldn't believe you accepted my invitation at once."

She then looked elsewhere as she felt an unusual feeling. His eyes – his purple eyes somehow caused her to do such actions. If she stared at them any longer, she could – she would…

"Still, because of you and your unexpected invitation, I was able to see how beautiful and wonderful kids truly are. And to think I despised their whole age span." said he, who laughed quite a while upon the recollection of the past. She, too, shared with his laughter and delight. Truly, recalling the past events was silly enough and much too funny to stop the urge to express it all out.

He then checked the time. It was almost 6 and they didn't notice it. Well, it would also be credited to the darkening skies that they were able to see how long they've stayed at school and how late it was.

"Let's go?"

And as soon as he asked, she nodded in agreement. She then stood up and carried her already-packed things.

- - -

It wasn't the impending night that caused the skies to grow darker. It was all attributed to the clouds hovering above them. Those darkly – colored cotton-like objects appeared to shoulder a lot of weight. As clear lines of yellow and thundering roars filled the area, it would take no one enough time to figure out there was an impending storm…if not simply mere shower of rain.

The two students stood in the facade of their building. Both had their eyes on the skies.

"It would rain hard…real hard." commented Kira as he looked at the girl beside him. She simply stared down at her feet, unmoved by the situation they're currently in.

"So, how would you go home?" he asked as he kept a tight hold on the strap of his bag. She simply smiled at him and took out her phone. She dialed something on it before placing it against her ear. She didn't mean to ignore answering his question but it was just that she didn't feel like talking to someone that much. As mentioned, she truly was acting differently and very unlikely.

And as if luck turned its back on her, a loud beep sound was heard. It turned out, her phone's battery's low. She sighed at the sudden event. She wasn't feeling good that day. Yes, she may have felt excitement well up within and looked forward in her meeting with Kira earlier but as the day progressed, dullness and bluntness ate her.

"Any problem?" he then asked as the rain continued to threaten the horizon.

She just shook her head and answered back - a response was unavoidable.

"I was supposed to be fetched. They won't come get me if I didn't call. My battery's low so I can't contact them."

He thought for a moment and looked somewhere at a distance. He then looked back at her and then at the school building.

"There must be a phone we can use inside. Think we can use it?" he suggested.

"I don't think so. All the offices are closed by now. I guess I'll just wait here. Pretty soon, people at home will notice I'm not there yet and surely they'll come fetch me by then."

"Okay, I'll wait with you." upon saying this, Kira then sat down on one step of the façade stairs. His bag fell smoothly on his side.

"You really don't have to. You can leave if you want. I already did this before and I can wait by myself."

He looked up at her as if not convinced by her words. She knew he was the kind type and a gentle man at that but she had bothered him more than once that day. To ask him to stay for an hour, or even hours, was too much for her to ask.

"What if they won't come for you? You'll be waiting for nothing then." he asked, worry becoming evident on his voice.

The surrounding slowly became cooler and the wind, all the more, colder.

"They'll come." was all she said with certainty. For a moment, their eyes met. And with much insisting from Lacus, Kira gave in and stood up from his seat. He then faced her.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring my phone for you to use or if I couldn't do anything for you at this moment. But if only you'd allow me, I'd gladly wait here…"

"Kira, as I've said, you don't have to worry about me. I can very well take care of myself." she assured as she smiled at him. Though still in doubt, he hesitantly bade her farewell and walked away.

He was now nowhere in sight. And she – she was alone in this isolated building. The wind blew harder and cooler as the dark skies hurdled above. Thunder and lightning drew lines and roars of it were heard. Shortly, the rain would pour and its climax would affect her being. She was scared of the thunder or the solitude brought by the rain. She felt all the more alone in such weather conditions and climate. Her past completely shattering her. Her present – failing miserably to save her from the pit she found herself in. To wear a mask when everyone's around was a tedious task. She was a great actress indeed…able to show happiness in times of being desolate.

After only about a few minutes, the rain did pour – making sounds as it touched the ground, going stronger and faster as the time lengthened. The once dry soil became damp as mud started to accumulate on the irregular sandy course on the side of the cemented road.

In all this, she felt her arms wrap around her body. The coolness and the isolation adding up to her feeling of uncertainty. Would someone come for her? Would people at home notice her? She was a strong woman, mature beyond her years yet she was still a child. She remained a child within…hoping and praying for the security and warmth a home provided in times of rainy days…in times of coldness and darkness.

The hands of the clock continuously moved…the time…continuously changed. As the minutes flew by, she stood there and remained as she was…as how he left her.

Oh, how she missed the burnt pyre above the sky or the warmth emanating from a lit fireplace. She thought of these as she lowered her body, sitting down on one of the steps. She never minded the small sprinkles of water dashing their way on her clean, white socks or the tiny amount of mud which found its way on her shined shoes. And as she closed her eyes, she wished the skies would clear. How she loved to see the stars that night – those celestial bodies which she so fondly looked up to. How she wished all those things…hoping that when she opened her eyes, everything would stop – all the hurt, all the pain…everything.

**_And as she opened her eyes…she could see him from a distance…_**

She saw someone running towards her. He had his bag on and by his looks, he really rushed himself. The rain poured all its might on him yet he somehow never minded…never cared. His glasses – all wet and his polo shirt had the same condition.

Unconsciously, a tear escaped her eye. And as soon as he reached her, he stood in front of her…never walking any more further towards the shade of the entrance roof whose shed she depended on from the rain.

Panting and breathless, he removed his glasses and looked straight at her - a smile gracing his face.

"I'll wait with you…I insist."

Even before she could object, he walked towards the shed and sat beside her – just a comfortable distance away to avoid wetting her clothes with his soaked ones. She looked at him and didn't know how to take his actions. She wanted to say something but didn't know how to put the words. He kept his view on the road, never once looking at her. And as time dragged on, the rain continuously showered…never showing any sign of hampering or stopping.

By now, she couldn't stop the heavy feeling she kept within…as she felt her heart giving up.

She couldn't stop the tears which earlier threatened to fall…he probably heard her faint sobs for he turned towards her. She couldn't let anyone see her breakdown – anyone. Shyly and embarrassed, she tried to turn around and cover her face…in the process trying to stop her tears, but in the end, failing miserably.

He then held out a wet handkerchief towards her. She faced him once more and first took a look at what he held, then at him, as if inquiring.

"It's not dry though, but I hope this would help in any way." he said as she took the cloth from him. He then leaned forward as he momentarily shut his eyes. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked at him. There he was, sitting next to her, soaking wet yet he was with her. Slowly, she laid her head against his back - her hair covering the sides of her face. He must have been shocked on her actions for he moved a bit, but then, in time she held a firm hand on his shirt.

"Please, let me stay like this for a while…" as she said this, more tears escaped from her eyes.

_**She cried, with him as her shoulder, as the rain poured forth.**_

"Here…" he said as he handed over a cup of hot water. He left her for a while to get some water from the vicinity of the building as a dispenser was located nearby. Then, he sat down, a towel found its way on his head. He looked silly, nevertheless, she found him funny and maybe, perhaps cute in a way.

They both stared at the distance. It had been 2 hours since the rain poured yet still, they were there – waiting.

"When I was young, my father would send me to school personally. In the afternoon, he would make sure to fetch me back home. I would hop up and down in the passenger seat as I sang in tunes from the radio. He would look at me and scold me sternly for my behavior yet a simple hug would be enough to please him. I always had my way. And when we go to the mall, he would always hold my hand so I won't get lost or stray from him. But then, those were years back." as she said this, she raised a palm and took a look at it before she continued.

"I guess, I just missed the feel of his hand on mine."

He took a sip from his cup and she did the same. The warm sensation on her throat was really compelling and felt good especially in a weather such as this. After a while, he looked at her once more.

"Then, hold his hand."

"What?"

"You said you missed the feel of his hand on yours. So, hold his hand."

"You're funny." she said as a giggle escaped.

"I'm serious."

His tone did prove serious for as he said these lines, she suddenly felt the need to look at him.

"My…my real parents died long ago. In fact, I never had the chance to see them. Right after birth, I was adopted by the people I call as mom and dad now. People said, my real dad was a bad man. And my mom, well, I never got any gossip on her. I never even had the slightest idea of their faces…of how they looked or the like. But, it would have been better if they were still around though." taking a sip once more at his cup, he then stopped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't be, no one did anyway. Well, no one except you."

And with that, both can't help but smile. She never knew why she felt so fond and open towards this young man. She enjoyed every minute she spent with him. In the middle of their conversation, the skies little by little cleared up. The rain, slowly, subsided 'til they were droplets not visible to the naked eye.

"Kira…"

"Yup?"

"I…I think I…"

**BEEP! BEEP!**

A black car made its way towards the building where they were. Both then stood up as Kira held on both the cups of hot water. The car then pulled up right in front of the façade, as the man in the driver's seat went out with an opened umbrella. He then walked towards the two.

"Miss Clyne, I'm sorry if you waited long…" apologized the formal suited man as he held out the umbrella for Lacus.

"It's okay."

The man then took hold of Lacus' things on one hand.

"Shall we go now, miss?" he then asked to which Lacus nodded. Before walking any further, she first faced Kira who simply stood behind her.

"Kira, we'll just drop you off on the way. You've waited with me and I took your time. At least let me see you off safely."

"Um, I think I'll be fine by myself."

"You're soaking wet and it's a cool weather tonight. I can't just let you walk home in that condition now can I?"

But all he did was smile at her. His eyes could very well justify the conviction he had. Lacus need not to hear him say any word.

"Kira…"

"Lacus, I insist."

"Miss Lacus?" called out the driver.

She sighed. No matter how much she insisted, he insisted all the more back at her. How stubborn could people get? But then, she knew she couldn't change his mind so she simply nodded her head in compliance with his request.

"Good bye then…" she bade while he simply nodded his head – still, carrying that smile on his face. Before fully entering the vehicle on the back seat, she waved back at him.

"See you tomorrow, okay?" she asked once more.

"Yeah. Most prompt award."

"Most prompt it is then." smiling, she then waved at him for the last time and entered the waiting car.

****

**_The showers of the rain poured in the earth yet with it came an extraordinary warmth felt by the heart._**

**-end - chapter 7**

**

* * *

Sorry for the late update…got busy. Thanks for reviewing. Hope I didn't waste your time.**


	8. deceit

**

* * *

deceit**

* * *

The melodic tunes of different songs played on the radio. Never would anyone expect that barely another year had passed. Soon though, they found themselves in yet another year…and on a week before the day of the hearts once more.

"Where are you going miss?" asked a familiar chambermaid to a speeding lady.

"Just on school…I forgot something…"

"But at this late hour? You've been here barely a few minutes ago and to top it all, you've just finished all your schoolwork. Besides, its nearing the day's end…it wouldn't be wise to go out."

"Thank you for the concern…but I left something important there. I'd be back before you know it…I promise…" before going any further, another question was asked of her.

"Where would the driver fetch you in case your phone goes down?" Somehow the incident the previous school year remained fresh in the memories of the household.

"Right, well, I'll be in the park in case…" after saying this, the pink-haired girl then gave her an assuring smile and left the vicinity.

Leaving her book like that really was unlike her but since she's just the same as everyone else, every once in a while, she finds clumsiness and forgetfulness clinging unto her and this definitely was one of those days.

As she was about to call their driver, she happened to pass by the place closest to her heart. Its trees provided a shade incomparable to others of the same kind. In here, she found herself simply being herself…no lies, no deception.

In careful footsteps, she walked, trying to appreciate and recall memories that place held. It was here that she first met the most intriguing man in her school life. It was here where she first laid eyes on him whose purple ones stared straight at her. The boldness they held was one which she could never possibly and logically endure. His smile and his reading hobby – they were quite pesky but amiable and admirable. It was a rare sight to find someone with the same age as hers doing those things…and this, she found attractive.

Taking in the scent of this place left in solace, she then sat down on one of the benches. Feeling the familiar surroundings around her and being emphatic with the different kind of natural-ness, she then closed her eyes.

"I never imagined I'd find you here…"

Shocked and obviously disturbed by the sudden intrusion in her peace, she fluttered her eyes open and stared at the one who spoke before her.

"Sorry…" came his apologetic voice.

"Seith…no, it's not a problem."

"May I sit down?" he then inquired, his gaze on her side.

She nodded and so he took a seat…a noticeable distance from her.

At first, he was silent – never speaking a word or even glancing at her direction. He simply sat there, his eyes gazing on the front, his tongue tied for some reason she doesn't know. One thing she was sure of though, was that something was bothering him, and perhaps he was here to think it all over. Of course, she had the refinement in her to not intrude in his affairs lest he asked.

"Valentine's is nearing again…" he commented to which she mumbled a soft "Yeah."

"How was last year's celebration? I missed the kids -- direly if I may add."

"I think they're the same ones."

"You think?" looking at her curiously, he asked.

"I wasn't able to attend last year's. But I won't miss this year's."

"That explains a lot…"

This time, she was the one to face him.

"What does that mean?" she asked with the same tone he held.

"Well, I passed by the waiting area of the bus then. I noticed you weren't there. Your classmates worried about you. I understand you never left a message informing of your absence."

"I did. I sent a text message…they must've not received it then."

"Technology sometimes does that." smiling at her, he shifted his gaze once more.

"Kyle must be really mad until now. She never spoke a word the very next school day last year."

"That guy must've held the same feeling. He looked more frustrated though."

"Guy?"

"Yeah, Kyle said, he was a classmate you invited that time. If I'm not mistaken, his name's Kari…or was it Kiru?"

An image of him suddenly appeared on her mind.

"Kira…" unconsciously however, she spoke, possibly interrupting his statements.

"Yeah, it must be his name. Kira…that guy with the glasses." recalled Seith.

With just the mention of his name, a smile found its way on her lips. And she thought of how he must have reacted upon knowing she won't make it that time. Somehow, it affected her. She wasn't really keen on explaining that one clearly…and she regretted it. She only realized this now, had it been earlier…

"Lacus?"

Good thing he spoke up…for if it was later, she would have drifted to some place else.

"What is it?" with a tone as sweet, she asked.

"I won't be able to attend this year's charity school celebration 'cause the team – our soccer team – would be training somewhere off the city…I was just wondering if…"

Finally, he was opening up. She really was thinking he had a big problem. Anticipation welled up in her…what was it that was bothering him?

"…the promenade's on March…so I was wondering if you'd go there with me." he asked in a tone slightly above a whisper. With a tint of redness in his cheeks, he shifted his view somewhere else. He could not look at her in the eye…shyness showing itself once more – just like the first time they met.

She was speechless – not knowing what to say of his invitation. Accept or reject? Seith was a kind guy. He was popular and muscular and all. He was a bright student, too, as proven by academic recognitions in his name. But then, she didn't feel like having him as her escort. She nearly forgot the promenade and was only reminded of it when the topic was opened up.

"Seith, I…"

"I'm not forcing you or anything. I just want to clear that I'm not going there as your boyfriend or to signify to everyone that we have a relationship other than a good friendship. But what I'm trying to say is that, I just want to walk there with you…nothing more." still not looking at her and the same tints on his cheeks, he continued.

Once more, his words made her rethink her earlier decision. She was about to decline his offer but he had a point somewhere in his plea. True, he wasn't imposing himself as her boyfriend. He was, to put it simply, just her escort if ever she'd agree. In fact, the only thing he offered to her, as an escort, was just to accompany her on that night. Besides, the one man she thought of having that role wasn't showing any signs of interest. That brown-haired boy held in his eyes only that of friendship towards her, she thought.

"Sure." she answered - - much to the delight of the young soccer star that he needed to hear another affirmation.

"I will go to the promenade with you…rather, in your words, walk there with you…" she confirmed.

He then wore a big smile on his face as his eyes lit up - - literally - - in joyous celebration. She somehow knew of the feelings he held for her, and she knew for a fact that she couldn't reciprocate those but then, she figured she might as well make him happy for now…for that's all that she can offer him.

- - -

It was already past seven when she arrived home. Tired from the ride, she immediately went towards her room. In the middle of her ascent however, her attention was called upon by their chambermaid.

"Miss Lacus, have you met him?"

Thinking she was referring to Seith, she nodded…though she was not really sure how she (the chambermaid) knew of her accidental meeting with him.

"Good, he went here earlier asking for you. I told him you were at the park."

"Is that so?"

"Maybe that's why Seith was there…he did make the effort to come visit me in my home…it must have been right that I accepted his invitation…" she thought afterwards as she respectfully excused herself.

"I must add, he was quite the nerdy-looking one – your classmate…"

"Classmate?" stopping in her tracks upon hearing the chambermaid's comment, she turned around and faced her once more.

"Yes, he did mention you were in the same class."

"Odd though, Seith isn't my classmate…"

"Oh no, Miss Lacus, Seith's not his name…if I remember clearly, his name's Kira…Kira Yamato I think."

"Kira?" Upon hearing his name, she then went down the stairs and faced the chamber maid properly as if unbelieving.

"Are you saying Kira went here? What time? Did he say why? Did he stay long?" Hastily, she asked.

"Hold on…you ask in the same haste as he does. Well, yes, he did come here at about thirty minutes after five. That's all I can answer for you miss."

She didn't know what to think of the sudden revelation. Was she happy that he bothered to come at her house? Regret? But the feeling she had more now was that of curiosity, why was he there in the first place? To think his house was really out of the way.

"Miss?" inquired the generous lady whose shoulders she held on firmly.

"Thank you for telling me that. I think you just made me look forward to another good school day tomorrow…" smiling, she then told the chamber maid. And as earlier, she respectfully left her at her peace.

But her expectations were not met. The next day, Kira never mentioned anything about his visit in her house. Every time she opens up the topic, he seemingly finds a way to escape her prying. So finally, she gave up and just let him be. If he won't speak a word to her about it, why would she insist on it? And this, sadly on her part, added to her "only friends" outlook on Kira.

Valentine's Day came like a whirlwind. It wasn't like in the previous years when girls would simply get the attention of their crushes in acceptable ways – however the word was coined. This year, they've become bolder and in Lacus' eyes, more desperate than ever. What's with having a date that day? It really intrigued her in a way. Carrying the paper bag she prepared the night before, she glanced on the one boy in class she had ever had her eyes on. The occasion didn't seem to affect him the way it did to others. And she found this unusual and appealing all the more.

"_What are you doing miss?" inquired her trusted household help._

"_Making a chocolate…"_

_Her hands creatively sculpted the molten sweet as she carefully placed a finished platter of it on the table._

"_Why not buy from a store? It's easier that way." suggested her companion to which she gave a warm smile._

"_I already did…" Lacus then pointed at the brown bag directly across the table._

"_Then, why are you still making one?"_

_After successfully making a chocolate, Lacus then let it cool for a while. _

"_It's for someone special…" she replied._

_But the chamber maid wasn't done with her yet. _

"_Mr. Yamato must really be a special guy. I find him too kind though…"_

_Lacus nearly dropped the scapula she was currently holding at the time as a pink tint dashed across her face – one she cannot hide from the observant eyes of the older lady._

"_W-What? No, it's not for him…he's…he's just a friend…" trying her best but then stuttering in her words, she tried to object…which obviously was in vain._

"_Then he must have been quite a 'special' friend. Don't worry Miss Lacus, I won't tell your father…or anyone else in the household." Just then, she took the scapula from Lacus' grasp and went towards the sink to wash the other dishes together with it._

She again blushed at the memory. Lacus couldn't believe how much a fuss she made of this day. She had been ignoring the previous Valentine's Days but now, she suddenly felt a need to give some little tokens. She then took a look at the paper bag which lay peacefully at her side. The only reason she ever bought those other chocolate bars was to cover her real intention. She originally planned to give a chocolate only to Kira…but figured this might create an issue both didn't want. So, she bought the other bars from the store to give to her friends. And now that she thought more about it, she began to realize she really held a strong feeling for him…maybe, she did view him as "special" in her eyes. In fact, the feeling made her think she actually likes him…a lot to be certain.

No matter how everyone looked up at her, it was really difficult to find an opportune time to give her presents especially to the oblivious brown-haired boy. Every time she attempted to give him her gift, in between classes, she'd back off the last minute. Either she suddenly felt embarrassed or threatened by the eyes on her, she didn't really know which reason could explain her actions. But what she thought was only to keep her resolve…this day won't pass without him knowing at least a hint of what she truly felt. Yes, Lacus Clyne finally became true to herself. There must be something in the way she looked at Kira…and she knew it wasn't the same as those she had for the others. It was a feeling short of love but then more of like.

The bell rang. Classes were finished for that day. She was about to approach Kira when unexpected people came flocking her - - giving her their usual greetings and gifts.

"Thank you…Happy Valentine's Day too." repeatedly, she'd tell them - her eyes in constant search for the brown-haired boy amidst the crowd. With the hold on the paper bag's strap, she then walked against the people and searched for the said boy. It was a busy corridor, she barely saw his shadow leave the room before she did, without even saying a word to her, and what were the chances she'd find him outside the room?

But then, fate must have had its own plans…for amidst the crowded area and the boisterous cheers, she spotted Kira Yamato…just before he completely descends the stairs.

"Kira!" though a distance away, regardless of whoever may hera her, she called out his name.

Upon hearing her, he turned around. He wore a smile on his face but she felt the sadness his eyes held.

"Glad I caught up with you." she said upon nearing him.

"Yeah, I'm…glad you did."

As what she observed, his response proved the feeling of sadness she knew he held. And as for his reason? She didn't know though she'd love to hear him out.

"Happy Valentine's." she greeted and handed over a small piece of chocolate bar…that one piece she worked hard to make. He smiled at the thought but then, his view shifted to the paper bag she carried with her around. She noticed the change in the expression he held. Where had his once-infectious smile gone? What he showed now was more of a hideous deceit…as if he wore a mask fitting perfectly his complexion. It scared her for suddenly she saw her own reflection in him – in the way he's been acting.

"…friends…" he whispered though clearly audible for her to hear.

"Excuse me?"

Did he just say "friends" as casual as it sounded? What did it mean? She guessed he must have took it wrongly or she might have hit a soft spot for he suddenly acted defensively.

"What?" he asked, in a slightly nervous tone.

"You said something, didn't you?"

For a moment, she saw him move on a thought but somehow, she knew his most likely answer – like what any ordinary person does when confronted with something they're not sure of…

"I didn't say anything. Must be the other students. You know, voices echo in the corridors." He then remarked as he took a good look around their surrounding that time. She knew this was a lie. She sensed something was definitely wrong but for the sake of just looking attentive and as a sign pf respect, she shifted her view elsewhere. He was lucky for true enough, students filled the small corners of that corridor where they stood, obviously conversing with each other.

"I have to go. I have other things to do. Thanks for this…"

She wasn't expecting the response he gave her. He was avoiding her – that, by now, she knew. Since early that morning, or the week before, they rarely had the chance to talk. Or perhaps, he was never even exerting the effort to talk to her. The most difficult one to find is the one who doesn't want to be found…the same goes with having a conversation.

There wasn't anything more to say. She had given him what she worked hard for. And now, if she stayed there any longer, she would burden him and grab from him the opportunity of doing something else with his time.

"Goodbye then." Though not entirely cheerful about the matter, she had to show the same. He simply smiled once more at her and then waved back.

As she watched his fading figure, she couldn't help but say something more – just anything…

"See you around, okay?" she added to which he only nodded. He then went on his descent on the stairs – never daring to look back.

She does not have to admit anything. This was, as it turned out, one of the saddest events in her student life. To be ignored when the whole world never does by the one person you try to show off to – that's got to hurt real bad and that's how she exactly felt about it.

The day went by slowly. After giving her prepared tokens, she then went back to their classroom.

- - -

"Good bye Miss Daner." Bade her to which the said teacher simply waved. Lacus then closed the door and started moving along the corridors. She found herself alone by then. Almost all students went on with their respective appointments that day. And she, her day was far from over.

"What do you think was he doing there?"

"I don't know, must be traversing the grounds."

"Traversing the grounds?"

Two voices were heard from where Lacus stood.

"I think he's a surveyor."

"Why did you say so?"

"Well, I happened to see him leave the park…that one from the side of the field. I think it's his area…"

"To think he ditched the meeting…"

"What's he to us? He's the weird type anyway…"

**With her back against the wall, words spoken suddenly entered her mind…**

"_Miss Lacus, have you met him? Good, he went here earlier asking for you. I told him you were at the park." the chamber maid said._

"_Oh no, Miss Lacus, Seith's not his name…if I remember clearly, his name's Kira…Kira Yamato I think." she then clarified._

"_Yeah, I'm…glad you did." somehow, Kira wore a sad tone._

"_Well, I happened to see him leave the park…that one from the side of the field. I think it's his area…"_

"**That time in the park…he went there…could he have…"**

"_I never imagined I'd find you here…"came someone's voice – Seith's._

"**Could he possibly…Kira…" **

Did Kira held the same feelings she had? Did he saw them together – Seith and her at the park? Was it why he had been ignoring and avoiding her? Or was she just too assuming? All these questions lingered and wandered about in her mind.

She then went on her way. She never knew where to go first, possibly find Kira and explain some things to him. But then, she had to be in some other place now. Maybe her answers and explanation could wait further.

"Kyle!" as she reached her destination, she approached her friend, waiting just at the door of the bus.

She approached the said girl.

"Kira…have you seen him anywhere?" Lacus asked in a slight hurried tone.

"Well, one thing's for sure, he won't be joining the trip this year. I think it's just a one time visit for him…" Kyle then replied.

"Do you know his cellphone number then? Or anywhere where I can contact him?"

Before she could answer Lacus' questions, a slight pat was made on her shoulder. And as she turned around, she was welcomed by someone she least expected…

"Seith…"

**-end of chapter-**

**

* * *

Next chapter: "a dance" – promenade time…**

**Thanks for reading this and hope I really didn't waste your time.**


	9. a dance

**

* * *

a dance**

* * *

Her hair dropped freely. Its natural color shined more this particular evening. Her lips wore that of a light pink shade and her eyes – gentle and noticeably sincere. They held the feelings she had for that particular event about to take place. Later in the evening, someone would come at her door and take her for a "walk". Was this not why she had prepared long ago?

"_What are you doing here? I mean, I though you will be having an out-of-town training?"_

_The man simply shook his head and laughed. She noticed the level of comfort he had every time she's around._

"_Changes are necessary." Was all he could say before entering the bus. Kyle on the other hand looked at her as if inquiring about what they were saying._

"_Riddles…" she muttered as she took her seat inside the waiting vehicle as well._

"_Coming?" glancing back at her, Seith asked._

"_Yeah, sure…"_

Her eyelids were colored a soft hue of light blue – complimenting her wonderful dress. Her cheeks colored a faint pink slightly at the cheekbones. And as she faced the mirror that lay before her, she couldn't believe time did go fast.

"_Hello?" came a voice from the other line._

"_Kira?"_

"_Yep…who's this?"_

_Hearing his voice, she couldn't help but feel the trembling in her knees as she plucked her lips and took a deep breath._

"_It's me, Lacus."_

"_Oh…Lacus? Anything wrong?" _

_His tone noticeably changed. Was there something in her voice that made this happen or was it more in her name that somehow shuddered him?_

"_Nothing really, am I bothering or rather disturbing you…you sound busy…"_

_A noticeably long pause then took place._

"_Well, a while ago, no…but right now, I'm kind of – as you put it – busy. Sorry. But if it's urgent, sure, I'll listen."_

"_Actually, it's not…it can wait. Sorry for disturbing you at this late hour."_

"_No problem. Bye then."_

_He was about to hang up when…_

"_Kira?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You'll attend the prom night, won't you?"_

"_Hmm, I guess. Why'd you ask?"_

"_Nothing…just curious."_

_She could hear some faint sounds, or that of breathing, in the other end. _

"_I assume you'll be there, too." Came his voice fixed with a sad tone._

"_I will."_

_She could feel that somehow, by the manner he spoke, he was holding himself from saying something…like hesitating on something._

"_Look, Lacus, I'm…"_

"_I know you're busy so I won't bother you any longer…"finishing his statements for him, she replied._

"_Right…good bye?"_

"_Sure, bye." though by her tone, she really was looking forward for a longer phone call…_

_A long sound was heard…he hung up first as she let the monotonous sound into her senses._

"Miss Clyne? Are you ready…" a household help said upon entering her room.

Lacus simply looked at the lady and smiled at her. She then stood up as the older assisted her in fitting her shoes.

"You don't seem too well tonight considering how beautiful you look…" she commented.

"I'm just excited, I think" lied Lacus whose sole fitted smoothly in the edges of the shoe.

"It must have been another way to be excited…"

Just then, the help stood up and straightened Lacus' flowing gown.

"Now, why don't you give your warmest smile – the one you usually wear to complete the get –up" Upon the urging of the chambermaid, Lacus broke off into a sweet smile. Indeed, that alone made her look stunning.

"Your date's waiting. You don't want to disappoint him, now do you?"

- - -

If there was any sight more worthy for the eyes to see, it would probably be the most fitting and rightful notion to say. For as a seemingly angel-like being began her descent on the stairs, it would feel like the others would not be enough of themselves to have their eyes fixed on the exquisite beauty which belonged to Lacus Clyne. She, however, found the situation funny if not awkward. Since a child, she had been climbing up and down the same stairs yet somehow, right at that moment, she felt its length doubled and its features more lit. She had never noticed the details it had or the carvings carefully sculptured on its handles. Perhaps the mood was different then. For other reasons, she never knew what to say more.

And in the end of the seemingly long procession stood a young man whose back was against her descending figure. Slowly, he turned around…his smile as what she had known before. His eyes, they stared at her lovingly and delicately. His hair – never been fixed as daintily as before. And as she saw him, she couldn't help but utter his name – the name of the face she saw look right at her…

"Kira…"

But then it was all a hallucination if not an illusion, for the face she thought she saw did not belong to the one whose name she called softly.

Upon reaching the man, she could see how tensed he appeared. His eyes – fixed on her and somehow painted that of admiration.

"Seith…"

She should have known it was him. It was her who, after all, accepted his offer.

"You look stunning…beautiful…really beautiful…" nervousness evident in his voice, he somehow managed to put the words without even stumbling in the process.

"Shall we go?" he then lifted an arm on which she placed her hand on. As she looked at the side of his face, she couldn't help but show a slight blush. He was really good-looking that night. His suit complimented his features as if it was tailored for him to wear that night. His hair wasn't the same as before, he had it cut about an inch.

Maybe, she thought, this promenade night won't be so bad after all.

- - -

The hall was decorated with the usual blooms. It was really prepared in a way to extend the post-Valentine theme. Though the general appearance had the word "romantic" all over it, somehow, the mood was the opposite for some. And for Lacus, well, she was simply overwhelmed by all the stares she had…

The moment they set foot on the entrance, all eyes were on them. It wouldn't be a wonder though, both were popular figures at school. Maybe, these students never actually expected to see them both arrive, arm in arm, together that night.

Every time they passed by a couple of students, whispers could be heard. Sadly though, it wasn't audible enough for Lacus to understand but she guessed it might have been the start of a pesky rumor which will circulate at school in the coming days. She sighed at the fact…though she never really could do anything about it.

"Are you all right?" Seith asked – slightly worried. She could see that no matter how confident he looked, he was affected at the attention they were currently receiving.

"Of course."

She then sat at a table reserved only for two. At first, she was hesitant but considering it really appeared that he was her date that night, and she failed to come across to at least one of her friends, she agreed to share that lone spot with him.

He then brought over some refreshments from the bar since the ones they currently had were solely purified water.

They then talked about things – school, sports, academics and almost everything. She then felt easing up towards him and he appeared as comfortable for the stiffness he held earlier was nowhere in sight. Truth be told, she found him charming and appealing. The dinner went by smoothly after which the program started.

"And now, for the first dance of the night…"

Soon, a melodic tune was played. One by one, couples gathered around the dance floor…occupying every possible spot. They did not literally flock the place however, it's just that, they seemed to bulk at one point and the rest came following whoever's lead.

It was at this time when Seith stood up and offered her his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he then asked, slightly bowed, but reflecting an aura of refinement.

She simply nodded her head and took his hand with hers as he carefully led her towards the dance floor. The music was, like the decorations, a romantic one – a slow beat tune with the accompaniments of guitars and violins.

"I'm not a good dancer…" confessed Seith as he placed an arm over her waist.

"Who do you think is?" she replied as she placed hers over his shoulder.

They glided towards the area but not completely bumping into any others. Neither wanted to get any more undue attention nor be the center of all rumors already circulating by that time.

"Sorry…"

"About what?"

"I think they took it wrongly, I mean, you coming here with me at this promenade. I just wanted to be your escort but look what happened…so I'm really sorry…"

The pink-haired girl simply graced him with a smile…her eyes assuring him of no guilt.

"It's not your fault. We can't control their thoughts, could we?" she replied to which he too smiled.

- - -

In all the dances she had for the night, she couldn't help but let her mind wander off somewhere else. She was indeed having a good time with Seith but she can't ignore the fact that her night won't be complete without dancing with that brown-haired boy. She was actually trying to find her way to him but then, every time she got the chance to finish a song, another guy would come up to her and ask her to dance with him. She was not the rude type and thus, always ended up having those impromptu dances with mostly strangers in her eyes. Seith and her agreed that their partnership would simply be that of pure friendship and to somehow lessen the burden of their "relationship" rumors, they both decided to have their own terms throughout the duration of the night. They won't be exclusively dancing with each other – that would be too monotonous if not suffocatingly boring. It's just that, they gave each other the chance to be with the people they like or rather felt like socializing or interacting with, of course, still in the end, Seith would be the one to "walk" her home.

It was nearing the last song and still, she found no Kira approaching her. She had made herself visible in the four corners of the floor in hope of him seeing her whereabouts. It seemed though, he didn't. It's either he failed to attend this night's gathering or he was still harboring a "no talk" rule with her. She practically danced the whole night, not once was she given a break more than a five minute one. And somehow, she realized dancing could prove unhealthy once in excess – like all things.

She was nearing giving up when finally she caught a glimpse of the boy she was looking for all evening. He was there on his seat and all alone, drinking his glass of wine. The music then stopped as she bowed in front of her partner before saying a soft "Thank you" to him.

"And now, as we close this wonderful promenade, we shall be having the last dance."

She knew if she'd have any other dance, she'd have him as her partner. So, she literally went across the dance floor and approached his seat.

"Mr. Yamato…" gathering up all confidence and throwing away all possible pride and shame she had left, she called out certainly and firmly though not entirely losing the sweetness her voice always held.

It's as if she came at just the right time for he had his back against her then. He was, by the looks of it, leaving the place already.

The music then started playing. The air filled with its melody and pleasant tune. He then, as slowly, turned around. He then graced her with a smile. Dashing in his tux, he approached her and bent slightly forward – as a sign for respect to this lady who summoned his presence before her.

She could not possibly let him leave her like that. All this while, she longed to have just at least a dance with him and she won't let this one pass…not now, when he's there, standing right before her.

She knew that in a way, he always understood her. That's primarily the reason why she need not the aid of words to inform him of what she wanted.

He seemingly got the message pretty clearly and as compliance to her "silent" request, he approached her once more and within a few steps, found himself standing face to face with her.

"Do you want to dance?" he then lifted his right hand towards her which she gladly took with hers.

He held on her smooth hand with an extraordinary care. Not too tight that he might hurt her and not too loose that he would lose grip of it. And as he led her towards the floor, though the music had long ago started, it was as if they had their own one playing only for them.

With much grace and elegance, they danced to their hearts' content on that last song played. It must have been simply seconds that they stood there but those were enough to be cherished as part of an unforgettable memory. Then, the music stopped. He opened his closed eyes and looked straight at hers.

Her eyes inquired as to what happened…somehow she felt he held the same feelings she had for him. His touch, his hold on her hand, the closeness of their bodies – what did that all mean then?

He then, let go of his hold on her waist…as she did the same on his shoulder. But then, his hand remained holding hers. It was clear – he did not really want to let go, and neither did she.

And for a few minutes, they stood there, just like that. As she stared at his purple eyes, she could very well see the emotions he held within him - as if they were resurfacing just now when the hindrance of his frames was ridden off. Warm…she thought as her vision started to blur. It was just one dance and not even complete at that yet she felt he loved her…and that was the sole feeling she held onto as she allowed him to hold her hand in this length. With her head bent, she was flustered for anytime now, she knew she would give in…she knew she would confess her feelings for him that she needed to gather enough courage.

But, it was also in this moment that another hand entered and offered its hold on hers. Both looked at it then at the one who raised it.

"Seith…" she whispered, obviously not expecting his hindrance.

**She then glanced back at Kira who slowly let go of his hold on her hand and when he did, took a step backward and bent his body once more slightly forward.**

"Kira…" her thoughts were calling out his name. Why? Why was he leaving her? What was that spark she saw in his eyes after they danced? She knew in her heart what took place was real and the emotion both of them tried hard to suppress and keep slowly showed itself. But then, why was Kira moving away? Was it because of Seith? Or was it because he did not like her in the first place – contrary to what she thought all this while?

**His eyes and his gaze never left her as Seith wrapped an arm around her shoulder.**

How she wished to take his hand off her but then she had no enough reason to. Still in doubt of what Kira felt for her, her conscious being clearly stated that Seith had every right to hold her the way he did. He was her partner for this evening. And Kira – Kira, in the end, was just a classmate whom she danced with.

Upon this painful realization and unformed conclusions, she took her sight away from the resigning figure of Kira. By then, he was already going to the sidelines – leaving Seith and her all by themselves.

"Lacus?"

She then looked at the one who had his arm on her.

"Are you all right?"

The prom night's over. Questions still wasn't answered. Her heart felt like it was played upon and trampled over. It would be no doubt that she liked that brown-haired boy who left her with another.

And with as much resignation and feeling the weariness cling unto er being, though still radiant in her dress, she faced Seith – breaking off his hold on her body.

"Take me home…I want to go home now."

Without another word said, she motioned her feet towards the exit. Seith, though he looked stunned at her firm and straight command, complied and soon after caught up with her.

It was the annual promenade.

The annual death stare.

The annual solitude.

**-end of chapter-**

**

* * *

Hmm, I posted this new chapter in lieu for next week. I usually update weekly but then figured I won't be able to do so in the coming week (or if my schedule permits, maybe I could), so here is the latest chap. Hmm, Kira's thoughts on this incident's on "still the victor" story…his POV I mean. If you're wondering how the events got here- it's 'cause of that other story of mine…I was patterning the events here there…**

**Hope you'd forgive me for the typos, etc. etc, and all errors, I'm really, really sleepy this time around (too bad for me – that's my sickness). Thanks for those who reviewed…and continues to review. I somehow write or update my stories partly (probably mostly) because of you guys (you know who you are…thanks). Hope I didn't waste your time and that you enjoyed this. Ciao!**


	10. distant

**

* * *

distant**

* * *

It was always her…and the blame was on her debt. She did not know the extent of everything that she carried – her obligations and responsibilities or anything that involved the word "school" on it.

_That was why it was hard for her…_

The colors of the skies directly from her sight on the window made some hollowness creep in within her being. It was one that changed to a soft hue of orange. As one by one the students stood up and greeted each other through hugs or kisses, she remained still on her seat…not minding the joyous uproars of her peers.

"Lacus!" cried a friend not far away.

"Come, this is for you…" added another.

With a smile, she stood up and approached them – one carried a small cupcake with a candle on it and the other a similarly sized present. This somehow touched her as a smile graced her lips.

"To our beloved friend…" Kyle then said as she held for the pink haired girl the cupcake with the now-lit candle.

Lacus looked at it, and then burst out with a soft giggle – like the one she used to have.

"We know what you're thinking Ms. Clyne but it's all we got…unlike what the others gave you…" the three then looked on at the different things on Lacus' desk. It was filled with presents from almost everyone she knew – not just those in the classroom. Her seat literally almost blew up from the weight it carried.

"…and though our mini-cake looked a lot like for birthdays…well, it's the thought that counts anyway!" finished the other.

"You guys…thank you…" was all Lacus could say as she blew her "mini-cake". The two then clapped their hands as they happily looked on.

_But the sadness could not be hidden any longer…_

"Lacus…" a teary-eyes Kyle then spoke up. After their little celebration a while ago, there they were now…almost crying but still hesitant to let it all out.

Lacus could only smile at them – at her two friends who chose to stay at the school with her this particular day. It was the last day for school…at least for her.

"Come on and give me a hug!" This might sound as a demand but the manner it was said would tell otherwise – almost pleading but not quite. As the said statement was uttered, the three then turned to a group hug as tears enveloped the atmosphere…numerous falling droplets of warmth.

Lacus wanted to cry but what she wanted more was to hold her friends – her considerably "true" friends - longer for as long as she can. Kyle and Samantha – these two were there for her almost always and instantly. They have witnessed her daily and monotonous school life and she could never be more grateful for their wonderful and enjoyable company.

"Promise you won't forget…ok?" Kyle then asked as the tears she held finally subsided.

"Yeah, 'cause if you did – we might just change our minds and follow you there, wherever there might be!" added Samantha.

Lacus was sad – true – but then seeing them like this, it somehow made her be and feel happy. They really did value their friendship just as much as she did.

"I promise." was all she replied with her same sweet smile.

_It's hard to leave your friends when you've known them for years…_

The three then went on with their separate ways as Lacus opted to stay a little longer. Hugging and kissing each other's cheeks for one last time, they then bade their respective goodbyes. Lacus had her presents fit in a paper bag given by Kyle while Samantha volunteered to bring them to her house so as to alleviate Lacus from the burden of carrying it with her in her traverse in the school. Of course, Lacus accepted her offer – she knew had she rejected it, she would deprive Samantha of the little thing she wanted to do for her.

Alone once more, she visited the places she fondly walked.

In the middle of her reverie, a ball was thrown at her – almost hitting her but not exactly. She looked at the direction where it came from with a frown but only to be changed with an immediate smile as she realized who was now approaching her way.

Still in his uniform and obviously not practicing the sport her loved the most, he walked towards her and upon reaching her, he then arranged his hair and smiled.

"You really wanted to hit me, didn't you, Mr. Kane?"

"Did I?" was all he replied as both laughed. Their slight humor now gone, the two then sat on a nearby bench. His eyes weren't on her but rather it was focused somewhere else. A soft wind then blew, entangling her locks in the process as it passed them.

"I never got the chance to thank you…" he started to which she only listened.

"And I know I won't be able to after today."

"So, that's why you stayed?" she asked, this time, her eyes were on him. Admittedly, she had never heard him sound seriously like this before. And never had she realized how much she truly valued his presence.

He nodded in response to her inquiry…to say the least.

"Thank you, Ms. Clyne…" his eyes turned on her, they were such expressive orbs that she knew if she stared any longer, would bring her to the verge of crying herself.

So turning away, she shook her head as she thanked him instead.

"For what?" he again asked. How many questions were there on his mind? She could never quite figure out.

"For being the guy that you are."

Another wind then blew – a wind as soft as a silk on the skin. It was calming and refreshing. It somehow gave "light" to the pressing atmosphere.

"I'm not good at saying goodbyes…so I'll say this instead…" he then said as he stood up from his seat. Lacus simply remained seated as her eyes shifted on his back.

With a heavy sigh, he then continued.

"Lacus, I like you…and I assume you knew." Gazing at her lovely figure once more, he carried on.

"I'm not expecting anything more than what you offered. I can sense you were still reserved towards me or whenever I'm around, until now, but I would like to ask a small favor from you…" he then lifted his hand towards her.

"Let me hold your hand…"

She never knew what to make out of the situation but then, accepted. If this was the only thing she could do for someone she considered a friend…then, she'd gladly do it.

Hand in hand, they slowly walked around the grounds. It was a good feeling – knowing that you're secured and assured of a firm future. He held her hand just with the same grace and smoothness – not quite that coming from a rugged player's grip. She knew he had those feelings for her, she wasn't naïve or ignorant. Maybe, she thought, she as just waiting for him to say so. Frankly, when he did, she wished he just didn't. He knew she couldn't reciprocate the feeling he had for her yet here he was, contented with a single hold on her hand.

_Honestly, had she met him earlier, he would have been the one…_

After a short walk which seemed a lot longer, they then let go.

"Will I see you again?" wondered the guy as he stared at her…she could tell he was taking her details…perhaps for one last time. And then, it was at this moment that she remembered the first time they met. Smiling at the memory, she faced him with eyes ever so clear.

"The school is a big place, who knows, we might bump into each other in the corridors…"

He, too, on his part, smiled at her answer.

"I don't think so…"

She pouted at his response.

"Simply because I don't think I'll ever be able to bump into someone as lovely and beautiful again…" he then ended as he walked on. She was simply standing there, looking at his moving figure.

"Seith!" she called out to which he stopped, as if waiting on her.

But words would not come out from her mouth. She wanted to say something but she couldn't put the words perfectly. When it took already minutes since she called out, it was he who again ended.

"It would be nice if I'd be able to bump into someone again, but it would be better, if not the best, if it was you. Bye, Lacus."

_Some things just have to happen…and it's always easier to let go…_

With a wave, he left and she never dared to stop him again, for if she did, she knew words would be feeble considering it was her who'd utter them.

Realizing it was time to go home, she then ascended stairs for one last time. The route to their classroom was surely etched in her heart. She would never be lost – not in a place she called her sanctuary. Opening the door, she saw someone in their classroom. His back was on her…as he faced the window, seemingly looking down at the view outside. The silhouette of the setting sun complemented his unruly hair and his lean complexion.

From a distance, she couldn't help but admire him…though he did not know.

_It was days after the prom night that she was finally able to talk to her father._

"_Why?" her voice was frail as her knees began to shake. _

"_What are you talking about? Lacus – are you all right?" his voice toned the same way – the way she knew he had._

"_I always wanted a father and a mother. But knowing that my mother was no longer of this world, I have always…always wanted to feel happy for at least…at the very least, I have a father…"_

_A long pause of silence took over…as the man listened, not minding whatever it was on his desk._

"_But, how come I don't feel that way?" Tears suddenly formed on her eyes…_

"_I feel as if I have a father but I lost him along with my mother…or if not along with her, I lost him many, many years ago…"_

_Soft warmth then fell on her cheeks. She never dared to fight them back now – not now when she was in front of the one man she really love._

"_And I miss him…so much…I miss him fetching me at school or attending my school plays or making such a wonderful breakfast for me. I miss eating with him on lunch or taking supper with him on a restaurant…"_

_Wiping away a few tears and clearing her throat, she continued…while he – he simply sat on his seat and focused all his attention on her – on the one he called his daughter._

"_All I ask, is that I be given the chance, even for one day, to see my father again. To feel that I have a father…to feel that I'm not alone…so that I can finally call this house a home – - my home…" She knew it was not the most opportune time to blurt all this on him, not now that he finally came home from his business trip, but then if she let this pass, she knew she could no longer take all the depression, loneliness and ultimately the longing in her being._

_Stopping at the sudden outpour, she found no words more fittingly to say. She could see he was still there, always there, listening to her. His eyes - - they looked so warm, so gentle. _

_Slowly, he stood up from his seat and approached her – her who's still crying like a little girl._

_Tears formed in his eyes as they fell gracefully across his cheeks._

"_I never knew I made my beautiful daughter cry…for that, I'm sorry…I'm really, really sorry…" Holding her cheek with his hand he then continued._

"_I promised your mother I'd be a good father…that you'd never feel you lost her but seeing you like that…like this…makes me feel so miserable. All these - - all these I've done for you…and I swear, I'll do more if just for you…" crying all that's hidden within him, he felt the need for words lost as he hugged his daughter._

"_I…I don't know how to say this but I…I miss being a father, too… I truly miss my daughter and being a father to her…"_

He turned around and their eyes met. He didn't smile or acknowledge her presence. All he did was simply look at her. Slowly, she made her way towards her seat and fixed all the clutter that's left on her desk. Never did she say a word to him even during the class hours. Somehow, the prom night still had an effect on her – and it's currently showing. After fixing her things, she then sighed.

"It's true, is it?" came his voice…that voice she had been wanting to hear.

She then faced him and saw sincerity in his eyes. Though he still wore those frames, she knew he was not the hypocrite. He had always showed his true intents…always.

She then nodded and placed her bag on her shoulder.

"When?" he asked again.

She could not muster enough courage to face him. She didn't understand why however.

"_Good morning. How's your sleep?" greeted a very familiar voice from the dining room. As he laid down the newspaper he's been holding, he then looked at her. She could not believe her eyes for she simply stood there – looking at him._

"_What's with the look?" he asked as he took a sip from his coffee._

_Just then, the chamber maid entered the scene and served the toasted bread on the table._

"_D-dad? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your office or somewhere abroad at this hour?" Lacus asked, still not taking her seat. The said man then laughed at his daughter's words._

"_Could I not eat at my house? Or rather, at my home now?"_

_This, made her happy…so much of it that it showed on her face. She then rushed her way towards the seat next to her father as the two ate breakfast together after such a long time._

"Friday. I won't be attending school tomorrow to prepare my things." was all she said as she took a seat in a nearby chair. A part of her called out and stopped her feet from moving.

"I see." he then faced the outside once more. She looked at the side of his face. It had a look of indifference and somehow, he was telling her the same thing.

"_What's this?" she asked upon getting hold of a brown envelope. _

"_That? That is your future." answered her father as he was wearing his coat._

_He moved about the spacious room as she simply followed – her eyes not darting away from the object she was holding. She took out the papers it contained and read each briefly. The heading could very well say the contents._

"_Clarkford University…" she uttered, reading the heading._

"_It's one of the finest schools abroad. And I'm sure you're more than qualified to enroll there for the next school year." replied her father who's currently putting some finishing touches on his blonde hair. He gladly faced his daughter._

"_So? What do you think? I'll be there for one year as part of my obligations as the president of the company. And I want you to be there with me…will you be there?" he then asked. Lacus remained silent for a while and thought about the issue carefully._

"_This is just for one year right? And I get to spend my summer here…" she then clarified._

"_I'm sorry. Haven't I told you? We'll be going there starting this summer. In fact, next Friday's our flight…well, our possible flight if you agree."_

_After saying those, he then went down from his room as Lacus caught up with him just in time._

"_When you've made up your mind inform me of your decision…just not later than next week. For now, I'll be late if I stayed any longer. Sorry if I seem pushy or right now –' rushy'. I'll see you later, okay?" After getting his outer coatand before fully turning the knob, he looked at Lacus for one more time._

_  
"Are you all right?" he noticed the slight hint of something different in her – as if she was bothered by something._

"_Yes, I am. Good luck on your work today." she replied, and added a smile so as not to worry him any further._

"_Good. For a while I thought something's wrong. I hope it's not about the school, or is it?" he continuously inquired as he held her shoulder - .his face painted that of intrigue and worry._

"_It's not. It's just that saying goodbye to my friends is hard and I don't know what or how to approach them." _

"_Well, things like that are inevitable…even in business. The decision, however, is still up to you. Clarkford is a good school though. Keep that in mind." he then gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before fully heading out._

"Kira…"

"Yeah?"

She didn't know why but it was harder to say her farewells to this boy she barely met three years back than her friends whom she's met way longer or even a guy who seemingly adored her. Maybe, she really liked him that much even more than she thought she did.

He had his eyes once more on her. He was, by the looks of it, waiting for whatever he was she was going to say.

"I made my decision…"

"What decision?" he then asked. Unconsciously, she uttered something out of the recalling she earlier had. This time, she looked at him.

"I'm…nothing. Just don't mind what I said."

"It's beautiful…"

"Excuse me?" she then asked.

"The view today. You'll miss it at spring." plain and blunt, he replied.

She wished he had something more to say. It was hard to be in that room with everyone else around but it's harder all the more when she was there alone with him.

"I'll miss lots of things here." with the same tone, she said back.

"Then, why won't you stay…"

It came straight from him, coupled with a hint of plead or just plain comment not wanting her to hear.

"Clarkford is a good school. I won't pass out the chance." she then stood up and walked towards the door.

"This is a good school, too. What's the difference? You've been here longer than I was. Why leave now?"

Was there any sign of bitterness in the tone of his voice? She was certain there was something in the manner he said those lines.

"It's not any of my call. My father…my father and I had come to terms with each other. We just mended our issues and this is the littlest thing I can do for him. You said yourself that I should hold his hand. I did and this is what came out of it." she then explained but somehow, he was not moved by any word she said.

"Maybe, just maybe if that soccer guy convinced you to stay, you would." after this, he then walked himself towards the back door.

Without looking at her, he then exited.

_She would stay had he asked her to…had Kira Yamato asked her to…_

- - -

People filled the area as rustles and echoes of surfacing planes were heard. She did not move from her spot as if someone awaiting another. She wasn't the one on the arrival slot, but rather the contrary, yet she felt the need to be noticed…to be searched by someone whom she knew won't be coming.

Wearing a black coat, she sat down on a nearby seat. Looking on at every person passing by, she couldn't help but just stare blankly at the faces of those around her. The hugs and kisses everyone shared…arrival or departure…they're all the same. They were there with the ones they loved – the ones they cared for.

"Lacus?"

She turned to face a man wearing an equally formal suit and coat. It was her father – worried about her.

"If you're not feeling well, we could back out. Or you could take a later flight. I'll make the arrangements for you." he then said as he held her shoulder.

"Or…do you still want to go?" he further asked upon noticing the silence which ensued for quite a few minutes.

"No dad, we're already scheduled today. I want to go as planned. But could you…could we wait for a while?"

"Sure, it's still early, but I want to know, are you waiting for someone?"

With this, she simply nodded, her gaze never leaving the area like she's looking for someone, searching for a familiar face.

There was something she kept holding onto. She was hoping he'd come and enter through the portals of this airport. He who could stop her from leaving – he, who would ask her to stay and to which she'd gladly comply – she was hoping and waiting for him.

_She would stay had he asked her to…had Kira Yamato asked her to…_

Minutes had passed…she remained seated there…perhaps waiting for no one at all. She knew this would happen. She knew he would not appear…

"Lacus? Are you ready? We'll be boarding in a few minutes…"

Though not really up to it…she stood up and faced him.

"Yes, dad. Let's go."

Not a shadow of him was seen…or the echo of the slightest sound of his footsteps. Somehow, a part of her still carried on and hoped. A part of her longed to see his face…at least before she completely left the place.

Had he asked, she would have stayed…and now that he didn't…still she hoped he did…

Boarding the plane, from her seat she looked on.

"I'll miss lots of things here…" she then uttered as her gaze never left that structure from afar.

"I know. I would, too but this is for the better. You made the right choice." as he said this, Seigel Clyne held his daughter's hand momentarily, assuring her from her doubts.

"Was it the right choice?"

The plane then took off…its flight across the clear blue skies.

**- end of chapter – **

**

* * *

Okay, well, here's my update. Sorry if it's late or if there're typos…or if it's kinda long and boring…haay, I got other things to attend to and some of them continues to bother me ('til now). Anyway, hope I didn't waste your time and that you enjoyed.**


	11. a sudden meeting

_No matter how many seas separate them…fate must have been bringing them back together in ways which cannot be fully grasped neither by one's eyes nor his innermost thoughts…_

**

* * *

**

a sudden meeting

* * *

Living a new life in a new environment sure was exciting at first. She was very anxious as how the people in such a foreign land do their everyday lives. Usually, she'd find herself a keen observer, and at times, even adapt to the culture and tradition the people there live by.

Clarkford was indeed worthy of its name and reputation. Boasting of its world-class facilities, it proved to house only those capable of paying its exceedingly high costs – and among them was of course, her family. Its grounds were ten times larger than that of her previous school. Its buildings were decorated with ornaments only imaginable to the mind. Its students – they were quite the cheeky ones and the boisterous kind but then, nevertheless, impressively talented and specially gifted. She'd often encounter people capable of speaking four languages the least. Automobiles would flash here and there with their rampant owners in vivacious laughter behind their steering wheels. It was always like this, always a display of power and wealth. Had they given their money to those in need of it, the world would experience little, if not none, poverty.

Of course, there were also the ones on the reserved side. Those well-kept and had a dignity in their beings. They usually were the students belonging to "old rich" families. Refined in their manners and exquisitely pleasant and genuine to be with, Lacus found herself having wonderful times whenever she'd spend some with them.

If there was such a thing as the place for all socialites and those of the upper core, then without a doubt, this was the right venue.

It was also in this place that she had discovered her love for politics and issues concerning humanity. She was blessed with a mind of wit and charm that exuberance itself was a term seemingly inappropriate. Add to that her gift of public speaking and natural essence of beauty, it would definitely be an agreement to all that Lacus would most likely pose for the next presidential elections though young in her years. She was fleetingly and undoubtedly capable of doing tasks the mind was most renowned for – from creating strategies, examining facts to formulating well-constructed opinions and logical analyses.

She had brought with her the ideals and values that made her a "Lacus Clyne". Becoming active in different organizations – these were all ways to while away her idle hours.

But oftentimes, no matter the warm and gracious, and mostly "flashy", atmosphere the new sight gave her, she'd think of the things that truly reminded her of home – things that truly touched her innermost being. She'd wander around and reminisce the moments she had spent with her friends or even the quiet times by herself. Those were memories she kept holding onto in times of desolution and solitude. Constantly, she found herself taking off somewhere…counting the minutes as though they were months – hoping in time, that year would pass.

The night before, she had come into terms with her father as he assured her of the duration of her stay. She would not deny that Clarkford was the best institution she'd find herself fit into – the world where she truly belonged, that of the so-called and termed "rich and famous". On the other hand, equally carrying the same truth was the fact that she was just as ordinary as she could get – a girl in a foreign land longing to go back to her true roots. It was in this reason that Mr. Clyne approved of her decision to continue her studies back. Much credit should be given to her insisting and undeniable charm but then, conditions would of course have to be set…conditions such as staying at Clarkford every summer. Much to ask, perhaps, to a single body but then, this was Lacus Clyne after all. - _the _Lacus Clyne who knew no limits. And in terms of her pursuit to academic excellence, with the end results stated, she would not and could possibly not resist the offer. Getting to live the way you wanted to with those you wanted to be with was worth any condition to be fulfilled.

With this end in her mind and the main source of her strength in trying times, she carried within her a hope that one day, by the time she could go back home, she'd never let a single opportunity to do something pass. She regretted the numerous words never said, actions never done and thoughts never expressed. She would not let those things happen again. She was resolved to her cause – that is, to be someone who can be herself truly.

She had done the same with her father…it took her years in the process. But when that moment of confrontation came, there was nothing more bittersweet that she could ever have felt. Right now, having fully realized her potentials, as she was assisted by caring and dedicated teachers and fellow students, she was more than convinced that her confidence had shown itself without pretentions. Somehow, the newfound strength and sense of independence provided by this atmosphere helped her be a better person and enabled her to cope up with the numerous things taking its course daily.

And as she sat there at her seat, she would stare out at her window and observe the falling leaves. Those brown shades were the same as the ones she was always welcomed with back at home. This, only this scene, would unconsciously place a smile on her face.

"I'll be back…soon…" whispered her as she set her eyes back on the one speaking in front. She kept a promise to herself that when she comes back, in one year's time, she would show everyone the true her…no more deception and false masks. And her studying diligently was part of the things she bargained for just to do that.

She'd come back…she would, in a year's time, or who knows, even earlier...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Plane engines were heard faintly and only by those with sharp ears as one by one the passengers set foot from aboard the enormous structure built by man. Others carried bags ranging from small ones to a recognizable medium sized baggage. Of course, like any other passenger having arrived from an exhausting trip, a certain pink-haired girl had her share of dizziness and weariness. The cushions of the plane seats, no matter how comfortably built were still incomparable to the comfort being provided by a full-sized bed.

Lacus had just arrived all by herself. Her father had to stay put for obvious reasons and simply gave her his blessings and approval to make this trip. And safely did she arrive….safely back home.

Breathing in the first scent of the place she regarded as "home", no matter how people filled almost every gap left of the receiving area, she found herself mesmerized and feeling quite in a good mood. It was the first time she had left for the longest duration yet coming home was like forever in waiting.

And how true was the saying "there's no place like home".

"Miss Clyne!" called out a very familiar and direly missed voice.

Lacus shifted her gaze from point to point, looking for its origin. She then heard statements as "excuse me" and soft rustles of an approaching figure before she glanced at her side where it came from.

Her face could not have lighted and livened up more for upon seeing the face of their well-loved chambermaid, truly did Lacus realize how much she valued the whole household's care and affection for her.

"Miss Clyne…" cried the chambermaid upon reaching Lacus, who gladly embraced her with a warm smile.

"I missed you…" the pink-haired young lady said in a tone most sincere and caring.

"Oh, we did miss you too…I and everyone at the mansion…" whispered the other in her arms. This moment was indeed a very important one in Lacus' life. Staying away for as long as a year made her act like this, what more if she had decided to permanently live abroad? She could not imagine how heartwarming and heartfelt her homecoming would have become if ever.

After breaking off from the almost inseparable hug, greetings filled the thoughts of the older woman as she carried Lacus' minimal luggage.

"It was a good place. The people were very friendly…" told Lacus as the two reached a waiting vehicle. A man in uniform then got hold of the bag for the chambermaid as the two settled in inside the luxurious car.

"So, how's your father?" inquired the trusted help. Lacus then broke off into a sheer joy as she told her of the many things she and her father did together. It was truly a wise decision of her to have come with her father. Somehow it helped mend and heal the broken family ties.

"How are you here? Has there been any changes in our absence?" this time, Lacus asked.

"Well, nothing much has changed. Everyone was practically the same…so too could be said of everything around the mansion."

"Is that so? That's wonderful news then…"

"Have you informed your friends already? Of your arrival, I mean…"

"Not yet, but I was planning to, first thing tomorrow. I'm sure Samantha and Kyle would be very glad once I tell them…"

As she said this, Lacus wore a very light aura of joy. She might have been picturing out the faces of her friends once she told them of her surprise arrival.

"And how do you intend to tell Mr. Yamato?"

With that question, Lacus suddenly wore pink tints across her cheeks. She was suddenly stopped and all her plans for the next day suddenly ceased on her mind. She thought the distance would somehow divert her attention to other things in need of her attention but then, all turned out to be a mask only allowing her feelings for the said boy to grow.

"W-What are you saying…" in a flushed manner, she blurted out – - very un-Lacus-like.

Seeing her sudden reaction upon the mention of his name, the wise chambermaid simply smiled at her with interested eyes on her.

"The saying goes, absence makes the heart grow fonder…" she quipped in a mother-like tone.

"Well, I…"

She gave up. True, she accepted her defeat. All their chambermaid said was true. She did miss him – even if she denied feeling such emotions. She sighed at this realization.

"It would take more than a year and miles across the seas for me to forget…" she thought as an image of a certain brown-haired boy appeared in her mind. He, and the last words he told her before she left – on her last day of schooling.

The drive to their home was a long one. As her eyes feasted once more on the structures built along the road, she recalled one by one the faces and the words she told everyone before she left. A particular conversation, however, managed to place its stamp on her thoughts. What else, but the very words Kira Yamato said.

"_Maybe, just maybe if that soccer guy convinced you to stay, you would."_

"…if it was him, I would have stayed…"

"Were you saying something, Miss Clyne?"

Lacus' attention was then caught by the prying eyes of the older woman seated just right next to her.

"Did I say anything?" Looking straight at her companion and with a flustered look on her face, she managed to ask.

"I thought you said something like 'him' and 'stay'. But then, the statement was vague to me." Answered the chambermaid to which Lacus replied a simple "Oh, is that so?" mixed with her smile, completely dismissing the case as nothing worth any attention.

"We're finally here…" announced the woman as the car drove past the gigantic iron gates of the Clyne family's mansion.

- - - - - - - - - - -

It must have been fortunate for her that the curriculum she enrolled at Clarkford was one which only required her to stay for a good eleven months…not completely utilizing that of the normal school year in her former school. This was also one reason why she chose to go home at this sudden time, so that she may be able to catch up with her friends at the school premise itself. The school year then has yet to be finished and it was barely a month to go before their summer vacation that year. Of course, Lacus also planned that one in advance. A beach outing might be a lot of fun and she was considering her friends and those close to her to come along.

But then, those things should be momentarily disregarded for her main purpose now was to first inform her friends that she was already back. What good would all her plans be if no one would care to join her in fulfilling them?

On her way to school, she couldn't help but look out the car window and observe how different, or the same, her surroundings might have changed. For a moment or so, she adored the same familiar feeling and felt the same excitement on her way to a place she considered her steadfast ground – her "sanctuary" once more. She missed it so much that even the finest of schools could not compare to it. How she missed her school work and the duties she left unfinished. And now that she's once again setting foot on that place, she expects, or half expects, everything will be like before.

It was in the middle of the class hours when the car she was riding in arrived at the school grounds. It was a desolate place at this hour. All students were at their respective classrooms – busy with each one's classes and academic works.

As she bade goodbye to their driver, coupled with a few reminders, she at first, looked at the façade of the building. This place held lots of memories for her. Its coarse texture and its evenly layered concrete stairways – all were left to its details the way she fondly remembered them too.

"How silly of me…it's not like it's been years ago…" she thought to herself as she set foot towards the building. She remembered having a conversation at that very spot with a boy by the name of Kira Yamato…one rainy evening. Smiling at the memory – probably a romantic one had their driver not arrived early, she then went on.

Nothing's changed…well, nothing except for the names posted as student council officers in the bulletin board welcoming the high school students on their way to their classrooms. That presidency she once had the honor to occupy and serve in office – it was in fact, nostalgic to be simply staring at the new sets of names there.

She also took notice of the different pictures added there alongside other announcement of activities. Events she usually had her face on were now with ones she did not know of.

And as she passed by some classrooms, she got the chance to peek in and see how bored students doze their way off school things. She chuckled slightly as the sight as she remembered vividly how she did the same things to while away the boring hours. She missed waiting for the bell…and somehow, she wanted to occupy her seat once more.

She then ascended the stairs. As she held on to its railings, she often thought of the many times she never got the chance to hold onto them for mostly, she was in a hurry – either going up or down. She had ignored the simple details and how she wished she could observe them now.

From a distance, she could see the door of their classroom. She was definitely certain the occupants were still the same as the school policy tend to retain the Class A classes in all year levels. Yes, she did belong to the "cream of the crop" and it would not be a wonder as proven by her splendid talents and incredible genius.

She knew the classes were still on going and so decided to simply stay put for a while longer, at least 'til the bell rings. For a moment, while in patient waiting, she then decided to walk around some more. Her feet brought her to the ladies' room. As to the reason why? Well, she just wanted to do some last minute clean-up before facing everyone else. She at least wanted to look presentable.

Nothing improved on that area either. The water was the same lukewarm she was used to. And as she bowed down to wash her face, she could very well hear the soft giggles of girls from the cubicles.

"First years…" she thought with a smile as she went on with what she was doing.

"Hey, did you see him? Did you see him?" said one of the girls. Though Lacus didn't want to intrude or overhear their conversation, as she knew it was rude and impolite, she couldn't simply shut her ears now, can she? Besides, she need not to be discreet for it was these students who were talking of something in a very public place.

"Of course! He is so hot! And I mean the word as it sounded." cried her companion.

"Don't you think he has a girlfriend already?"

"I don't think so…he looks like a snob for some reason. Besides, he doesn't look like the 'courting' type to me."

"Good, 'cause he's my crush…"

"Hey, he's _my_ crush! First come, first serve…"

"Who said so?"

Lacus then suppressed the slight laughter that welled up within her. These two students were really funny. Their conversation reminded her of the times she had a first crush and also those of having to share the same guy with her friends – Kyle and Samantha of course.

"Hey, do you know what's his name?"

Lacus then turned the faucet off. After fully washing her face and making sure no dirt was on it, she then prepared to take her leave.

"I think he's two years ahead of us…if I'm not mistaken, his name is…"

She then took her bag and for one last time, took a look at herself in the mirror. Her long flowing pink hair was combed perfectly and at an angle she wanted it to. She then walked towards the door and placed a hand on its knob handle.

"…now I remember, his name is Kira Yamato of class A3 – yep, he's _the_ Kira, ace player of the soccer team!"

Her eyes widened in shock upon hearing the name of the boy. As the two girls still in their respective cubicles giggled their hearts out, she was there, standing still, her hand on the handle. For a moment, upon the mention of his name, she thought about the past – those events when she was with him.

Finally deciding she cannot resist the urge to listen further, she then let go of her hold and went back towards the sink area. She turned on one of the faucets to somehow cover up for her "listening" on the two's conversation. Lacus really wasn't the one entertaining gossips but right at that moment, well, the circumstance called for it.

"Did you see how he kicked the ball at practice yesterday? He's so cool!"

"_I never knew he played soccer…" Lacus thought._

"And did you see his eyes…they're purple and so unique!"

"_I could remember his glasses – it's black and its frames were so thick…"_

"How about his hair? Did you see how it flowed against the wind?"

"_He got an unusual style…the wind literally 'flowed' his hair…"_

"I heard he was just a new recruit last summer…and to think he could play that well at soccer. He's a third year, right? Why then did he not play earlier…maybe during his first year?"

"_Honestly, I'm wondering the same thing…why did he not play earlier nor mention to me any of this sport of his?"_

"Well, whatever his reason might be, no matter what, he's still so cute!"

Just then, a cubicle door opened, followed by another, revealing two first year students in their uniforms.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" called out the same student as Lacus felt a finger on her shoulder.

She then felt consciousness come back to her being.

"Huh?" she, on impulse, uttered as her eyes caught a glimpse of two young students looking at her.

"Miss…the water's overflowing…" said the other student with a finger pointed at the sink in front of Lacus.

"What?" she then focused her attention back at the sink and indeed, water was already pouring out of it, straight towards the floor.

A little panicked, she immediately turned off the faucet and cleaned up the wet surface parallel to the sink with a hand, trying to lessen the water at that area as the other pulled the cork-like structure which accidentally found itself stuck in the hole beneath the water sink.

"Oh my, I'm getting careless, nowadays…" she said out loud in a voice shaky but confident at the mistake. The two students simply looked at each other as Lacus then excused herself and made her way out of the room.

While at the corridor, she sighed at the sudden incident. It was truly unexpected and definitely caused by her own negligence. She sometimes wonders why she becomes so clumsy in front of the others when she was brought up as a prim and proper daughter of a big time businessman. It was one shameful incident – that, she knew very well and without a doubt.

Right at the middle of her thoughts, the bell rang and soon enough, students one by one left their classrooms and went to chat in the corridors. Some of them recognized her and gave her a smile or two. Others even acknowledged her, greeted her and had a short conversation with her. Other groups of students simply eyed her as if inquiring of her presence there. Still there were some who just passed her by either ignoring her or plain not wanting her there.

She then went towards her old classroom. It seemed that the teacher was planning on extending their class period. And she could clearly see the disappointment on the faces of her former classmates. Well, it hasn't changed one bit. Familiar faces were still there in that room as she peeked from the back door.

Still, as the excitement of surprising her friends welled up within her and anticipation rose, she couldn't help but think about the conversation she heard in the ladies' room earlier. Has Kira really changed that much over a period of just one year?

However, the moment she let down her guard, the back door suddenly opened – which obviously than not, surprised her that she gasped and accidentally placed both hands on her mouth. Her face painted that of surprise as a male student stood in front of her – coming from the inside with his hand still on the doorknob.

She recognized who he was…

"Kira…"

**- end of chapter - **

**

* * *

Whew! That was hard. This chapter's probably the longest so far…and the one which ate most of time. Anyway, hope you would understand the thoughts in it (picture out the scenes as I did, hopefully…) and that I apologize for any typos, misspelled words or grammar/technical errors that I might have incurred. I don't usually (always?) recheck my works...I know I should have but then, well, anyway, never mind. Hope you enjoyed reading this and that I didn't waste any of your time. Thanks to all readers and reviewers alike! See 'ya!**


	12. changes

**

* * *

changes **

* * *

Purple eyes gazed at her. 

Staring intently and unmoved.

Paintless expression – an indifferent look.

Still – standing still.

His hair – those dark auburn ones…trimmed to a level not exceeding much the ears. However the change, it was still a little messed up – just like before, just like what he always had. His bangs – they fall smoothly at the edges of his forehead. Unruly yet fashionable.

Taller.

He indeed grew quite a height over the year. Looking up at him gave an unusual feeling – perhaps that of pride.

Well- built.

His body tone was short of impressive but more of remarkable. His muscles, not too much of a showing but could clearly be seen on his arms.

Tanned.

His skin color grew a shade darker – but not that too dark – just…tanned - - a brownish hue.

And his face…they still hid the same. His eyes – more distinct and appealing.

He wore no glasses nor frames. Its traces were not seen. It's as if he found a cure for his sight deficiency - - contacts or whatever the kind - - it was a good thing though. Without those, she could very well see the windows of his soul. She saw few hints of surprise in them, as they simply looked at her. No words…no actions…just "looking". Then, after a few more seconds, the sentiments they held changed as they became "lifeless" and unmoved.

This was then the right time to say something...if both were waiting for such.

"Um…" she struggled as his intent gaze gave her a clingy and uncomfortable stance.

What was to say? She had to utter at least something…because it really looked like he wasn't going to.

Well, start with a greeting – yes, that would be a nice one. It would appear respectable and polite.

She then opened her mouth but…

Wait…she swore she'd be honest…she'd be true to herself. Here she was, standing in front of the one guy she truly missed in her absence. Anything she said would be all right – as long as it came from within – expressing what she truly felt.

She then saw a slight nudge of impatience on him – or more so in the way he affixed his gaze on her. It was as if he was waiting for her to finish or rather, start something interesting to avoid a waste of time.

"Kira…" she called out once more – attempting again after many thoughts of denied courteousness.

"Lacus, is that really you?!" A shout was heard – obviously from the inside as a short haired girl started to approach where she was…in hurried motion, if to be added.

She then returned her gaze on the young man before her – whose hand still held the knob, whose eyes still looked on at her.

"Well, I just want to say…"

"Excuse me, miss." Plain and straightforward. He then glided onto her side, careful not to bump into her body which was unintentionally blocking most of the way.

In all this, she couldn't help but a ask:

What was that? "Excuse me", for what? And…"miss"?

He should have known it was her – he must have known it by the way he literally had his eyes on her. She did not change her physical appearance much – well, she did look more beautiful now but then, it was _still_ her. Even a ten year old kid would recognize her - she, _the_ Lacus Clyne - she, with the long flowing uniquely colored pink hair which gracefully dances with every passing wind - - was this guy having some problems with his memory? Or was it more of caused by something else…

"_Maybe, just maybe if that soccer guy convinced you to stay, you would." _

The line kept ringing in her head. Its reason still unknown to her intrigued mind.

The door behind him swiftly closed as soon as he left the room…only to be opened later by a rushing young woman. Lacus had her eyes on his retreating back, still unable to think of how to consider his act.

But for certain, her sentiments won't be changed.

Rude…that was.

"Lacus! It _is_ you!" the other girl shouted to which Lacus simply smiled. Upon reaching the pink-haired girl, she then gave her a very tight – and the word meant literally – hug. Lacus returned the gesture and soothed herself with the feeling of being reunited with a dear friend once more.

Breaking from the outpour of emotion, the other girl then faced her and beamed with a smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to be away for like…a year or so." she cried out – her voice's modulation keeping a pitch higher than the average.

"Well…" posing a while as she cleared her throat, Lacus then breathed in real hard.

"Surprise!" she cheerfully exclaimed, of course, in a tone not as high as her friend's.

The other simply chuckled at the silly sight. She could not – and could never really – have imagined Lacus to act like a little girl surprising equally aged companions. She appeared quite the one not amused but then, for honesty's sake, she simply gestured Lacus to come closer…the said girl complied. Upon full contact with the other girl, she then whispered into Lacus' ear.

"Lame! Lame! Lame!"

Or was it more of a shout?

Lacus then immediately stepped back as she covered her ears with both hands on impulse. Wearing a face of obvious exasperation and a little "annoyance", she then said in a clear tone:

"Kyle! You know I hate it when you do that! You never changed at all!"

The other, Kyle, seemed to be more amused and quite entertained now as she laughed out loud to her heart's content. Lacus, upon realizing how this girl just pulled out a prank on her – a successful one - laughed along.

"Oh, Kyle…you really did not change one bit…"

"And so do you, Lacus…so do you…" giggling in between, she managed to reply without eating her words.

At this comment, however, Lacus did not know why for as these words were exchanged, an image of someone again appeared on her mind.

"Unlike someone I know…" in a serious but below her normal tone, she unconsciously whispered back. Kyle must have heard this for she looked at her in a somewhat confused manner, but then, she must have dismissed it at once for she simply opened up a new topic.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked.

Lacus for a moment, thought about things, but then, noticed something was wrong – or rather, they were an incomplete group.

"Where's Samantha?" asked the pink haired girl as her eyes peeked into the window glass of the back door – seemingly searching for a familiar face.

"You won't see her there…at least not this day. She's kind of not feeling well so she took a leave."

"She's absent?"

"Leave or absent – just the same. Well, let's go back to you…are you hungry?"

Lacus somehow sensed the indifference in her tone. It was like an implication that something was going on – something Lacus did not know of. Perhaps, Kyle was hiding something from her – with the way she was forcing to change the subject almost as instantly as it was brought up.

"Should we visit her then?" she again asked, her eyes on the brown-haired girl.

"We could do that…but right now, we should be doing what we could do at school – this is the venue where we are currently anyway." Kyle responded.

Lacus really was worried for her other friend, but knowing Kyle – she knew she was worried about her too, there's no denying that. She just wasn't the type who'll let such an emotion surface, unlike Lacus whose caring side always shows itself at once.

"I suppose you're right." Finally, Lacus replied. She didn't feel like insisting anymore. She trusted Kyle anyway, she'd surely know whatever she's saying.

"Any place you have in mind?" Kyle then inquired, her back against the wall – right next to the door which would open and close every now and then.

"I don't really know, you pick." As she said this, she couldn't help but be distracted by the many eyes that looked at their direction – particularly those of their other classmates.

Kyle noticed this as she herself glanced back and peeked inside.

"I guess you should go in and say hi to everyone…" she suggested as she pointed a finger on their room. The humor in her tone or on the manner she said it was never gone.

"You know, I think that's what I should do…" with a smile, she then replied.

Lacus then went in and greeted everyone…sharing stories of her life abroad to her obviously interested audience.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Here you go…" lending a bag of snacks, Kyle said as she handed it over to her waiting friend.

Kyle then sat down right next to Lacus in a nearby bench – overlooking the verdant soccer field.

"Are you sure it's okay that you skipped your classes? I mean…I thought when you said we'd go here, you meant later after the class hours. Won't your teacher get mad at you?" in a somewhat worried tone, Lacus then asked. Kyle was eating her share of the snacks by that time, her eyes straight on the field where few players practiced.

"If they can do it…the more I can…" she quipped as she gestured Lacus to look at the few players.

Lacus did so, as a certain boy caught her attention.

"Seith?" she then thought upon seeing the one wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and black running shorts matched with black shoes. Lacus then shook her head, thinking it couldn't be possible for Seith had already graduated. Well, she was invited by him but due to her trip, she didn't make it on the commencement exercises. Instead, she sent him a congratulatory card and made a long-distance, overseas phone call the very night the ceremony took place. He sounded more than happy with that and so, she thought it was all right. Since then, she hasn't seen the guy. She was hoping she could though…maybe they'd bump into each other, who knows when?

"Lacus? I'm talking to you…"

She then shifted her face towards the one beside her. "Huh?"

"I said, what do you think of the players this year? They're pretty cool, right?" looking again at them, she then said – this time, taking a sip from her beverage.

"I don't know…I don't know how to assess them. I haven't seen them play in an actual game after all. I can't give my judgment yet."

"Hmm, you got a point. I haven't seen them play either. But I heard they will be, at the closing ceremonies of this school year…"

The guy Lacus was observing then turned around – and how surprised she was in seeing his face. Though not looking at their direction, she was certain who he was.

"Kira?" in a tone slightly above her normal, she then uttered. Kyle looked at her and shifted her gaze on the one Lacus had hers on.

"It's him all right." she commented.

"He…he plays just like Seith…"

Lacus wasn't the sporty type. It's just that she had a chance to watch one of Seith's soccer practices, due to the request of the latter, and she could very well tell that Kira's moves were similar to his.

"Does he? It's because his trainer _is_ Seith." informed her friend. Surely, Lacus was surprised on the revelation.

"Didn't he graduate already?"

Kyle then looked at her friend with an unusual expression.

"He did, but we all know how talented he is in soccer. Besides, their coach asked him to assist the new recruits. And it turned out he was a good one – based on the results…" Kyle then pointed at the players once more.

In all these, Lacus had kept her eyes on Kira. He was, honestly, playing like a pro on the field. True, Seith was a talented player but Kira's style was more aggressive…and by the way he carried the ball, more effective. His passes were accurate too. And unknowingly, these impressed her. Never was she the fan of such arduous sport, but there's something in the way that this boy played that endeared her to it.

Kyle couldn't seem to understand what's going on with her friend. Lacus, somehow, felt this with the suspicious looks she felt coming from her skeptic friend.

"What?" the pink-haired girl then asked.

"Nothing…"

A lie…a complete lie. What was this girl thinking? They've known each other for the longest time now and hiding something from another was definitely obvious to the other's eyes. As she contemplated on these thoughts, she felt Kyle's scrutinizing atmosphere in the showing. And she, well, she was the object of all these observations. She tried as hard as she could to divert her attention elsewhere - - anywhere other than on the brown-haired boy. So much for being honest with herself…she just couldn't take Kyle's teasing if ever she knew of her affection towards the said boy…

"Who could have known then that he'd turn out as a superstar…"

Lacus almost as instantly looked at the one seated next to her…her eyes and face – inquiring. Noticing this, Kyle gave off a smile and then stood up. She took out a small camera from her pocket and walked a little further – her focus remained on the field.

"He was usually the object of pranks in our first years…and he looked kind of nerdy then. Don't you think it was funny how the wheels suddenly have turned?" Straightening her back, a clicking sound was heard.

"GO KIRA!!!!" a couple of girls were shouting from the classrooms above. Both Lacus and Kyle looked at their direction and sure enough these students were big fans. Their combined voices were indeed deafening, considering the distance between them and the field.

"And within a period of months, he became famous and was even idolized by the whole school populace." Just as she said this, she then went back towards Lacus who then had her attention on the soiled ground.

"Tell me this, isn't he the male Cinderella in our story? This sure would be a good school year ending for him…"

Lacus didn't say a word. She just sat there and listened to Kyle. Her eyes, no matter how much she tried to dart them away, still ended up on him. He always had this irresistible charm in him. And right at that moment, Lacus knew, the _others_ saw it too.

"How's he at classes?"

Somehow, this simple question from the pink-haired girl opened a switch somewhere in Kyle, for she later broke into a somewhat "suspicious" beam.

"Well, the serious type. I should say, he really changed. You must have noticed the physical aspect. Somehow, our classmates respected him now. The teasing and bullying immediately died down – naturally or deliberately, I can't really tell."

"I see." was all Lacus could say.

"Besides, it's not like we're close…just the same as you're not _that_ close to him. I rarely talk to him and it is to take note that you don't, too."

Hearing such statements, Lacus can't help but be a little affected. True, she was trying as hard as she could to keep her contact with Kira as discreet as possible. It was solely because she didn't want to stir up any unfounded rumors among her peers. When the truth was entirely the opposite if it all…

"Unless, there's something I don't know…"

This comment alone made Lacus look at her companion. Kyle wore these eyes of inquisitiveness that it made her look like a formidable detective – one trying to uncover a mystery going on.

"Like what?" Lacus then answered with much composure in herself. She won't allow to let her emotions be revealed at that moment…she would eventually but then, the timing had to be perfect, if the word fits.

Kyle never said a word back. She simply smiled at her and looked elsewhere. But, there was something conspicuous in that smile she wore. Whatever she was thinking, unfortunately for Lacus, their friendship wasn't deep enough to uncover the real intentions of her friend.

The temperature was cool and the clouds enveloped the skies above them – covering the sun which by then was at its prime.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Stay here for a while. I'm just going to get something." Kyle then told Lacus. As soon as she nodded, the girl rushed towards the school building Lacus didn't know exactly where to.

Being all by herself again, she decided to walk off somewhere. She knew Kyle would be coming back any time, but then, she couldn't just stay put in a single place. Doing that was boring even to her.

She found herself traverse the same usual grounds…and her feet led her to a place that was dear to her – a place she was very fond of 'til that time.

No matter the distance nor the passage of age, that place remained close to her heart. It gave an aura and a feeling more than a friend could give or a lover could share. It was an unexplainable emotion - - a powerful bind with the beauty of nature.

Its trees remained sturdy. The flowers bloomed quite exquisitely as their fragrance filled the somewhat isolated area. Still, no students knew of this rare beauty within the vicinity of their school. A park – to some, but to her, it's the lone place she found at ease at, where she could possibly lay her thoughts to just enjoy everything around her – from the tiniest of ants to even the gigantic trees. It's a place where she could find a good rest after a long, tiring day when a home was not provided for her wandering being.

Sitting down on one of its benches, she closed her eyes as she reminisced the past. This had been a witness to her everyday school life then and she sorely missed it – its ambiance and surroundings.

It was then that she heard footsteps…as the grass rustled against the pressure on it.

Somehow, those sounded crisp and clear to her ears…and the same resonated with her heartbeat. It was a sweet feeling…an unexplained moment. Bliss? Perhaps, but altogether, a very familiar feeling.

Slowly, she opened her eyes…

It was him. Still in his practice uniform, he stood there. His perspiration no longer with its traces on his face. It's as if the cool wind took them off like a dry blanket against wet skin.

No words escaped either one's mouths.

He held the same eyes on her as she had hers on him. Their eyes – they did meet and somehow, she felt the same attraction she did the first time she saw him…on the very same place.

The silence in the air would no longer be endured…at least, not by the pink-haired girl who had so much to say to this young man.

Still not knowing how to start any conversation with him, she then decided to base everything on her instincts.

"Champion?"

Bewildered by this, he eyed her more inquiringly.

"What?" Finally, she heard his voice – his voice which now recognized her.

"Prompt award…remember?" she smiled her usual as she observed their surroundings once more.

"Not really. I got no competition." he, too, shifted his gaze elsewhere.

A wind blew…gracing their environment, as if trying to loosen up the tight atmosphere between two persons who recently had just met again.

"So, you're back…for good?" he then asked. It was a wonder – one that caught every logical nerve she got in her. Earlier, he just called her "miss" but now…there must be something in the air of this place – something, admittedly, favorable to her cause.

"I'd have to stay there every summer but for other reasons, I guess I am." her natural confidence came back as she felt familiarity in her conversation with him.

She looked at him once more and she could clearly see him somewhat hesitating. About what? She would also want to know.

"Kira…."

A phone rang. So loud that it disturbed the silence created by the place.

"Excuse me…" he then said as he turned around, his back against her – grabbing something from his pocket.

"Yeah, it's me…just finished with my practice. Okay, I'll be over there then. Sure. Bye." with this, he then hung up. Somehow, she heard him sigh. It was a conversation she knew nothing of. By the tone of it however, it seemed that the person on the other end was important to him. He held such a unique tone of voice that moment, as against the somewhat "cold" one he'd been showing her since the first time they saw each other again. A girl? Perhaps. But at the end of it all, she would not meddle with his affairs…after all, who was she anyway?

"I have to go…" facing her once more, he said. His hand – still holding a firm grip on his phone.

"Right then…" She then smiled at him. This was really all she could do.

"Bye."

Before he could fully exit the area, she called out to him again. Stopping in his tracks, he waited for her response after.

"I…I'll be seeing you around…" she knew she should have said something else – probably something more sensible but these words were all that came out from her.

He simply nodded and walked away…without saying another word…he walked on, without even taking another glance at her.

If the question was had this boy changed? Definitely, the answer would be a striking yes. He no longer was the boy who had his books slumped on the ground as his ruffled air covered his eyes while he read on. He no longer was the one she shared her early mornings with. In a just a few words, she knew all these and considered them facts.

It was funny, too, that in a way, every time she feels the courage to voice out her unsaid emotions, something never fails to come out just in between – deliberately taking away her chances to do so.

If this was the price of fame…she would not wonder how deceptive he'd eventually turn out – as she, herself, was molded by the same aura.

A few minutes then had passed, never standing from her seat, she simply looked at the ornaments around her.

"I knew you'd be here. You still love this place, don't you?"

Seemingly disturbed by another visitor, the pink-haired girl looked on the newly arrived one who simply stood her ground with a back against a tree.

"Kyle…" Lacus then stood up from her seat and approached her.

"This has lots of my memories in it." she then continued as she touched one of the tall trees' trunks, allowing her fingers to run the course of the hoary creation.

"You don't have to tell me…but I wish you did." with a smile, Kyle suddenly blurted out, distracting Lacus from her seemingly calm recollection. There was something suspicious, and obviously unusual, in her tone and this intrigued Lacus.

"Tell you what?"

Her response couldn't be any clearer…

"I know, Lacus. You don't have to say it. It's all over your face though you hide it."

Lacus would have loved to argue and inquire further but then, Kyle had the upperhand and control of their conversation. She then held a piece of glossy-like paper towards Lacus.

"Take it." was all Kyle said. Lacus simply complied and what she saw printed on it could very well define her current status. Her eyes widened as they laid on its content. She looked at Kyle and tried to ask her further – formulating questions at the same time as putting up her defenses.

"You better express it this time. Okay, Lacus?" without even waiting for her response, Kyle then walked out and left – after much informing and "see you tomorrow" lines, of course. All to which the pink haired girl did not respond to.

This was just her first full day back home and look how the events immediately opened up.

It was only then that she realized, indeed, prying eyes were on her all this time. And how easily was her cover blown…how easily were her walls pounded down.

That was it. Though barely a day back home, she simply couldn't endure the burden any longer. She could no longer hold back the emotions that came crashing at her. Finally deciding to call it a day, as her friend asked her to wait only for her to be left alone later on, she then dialed a particular number on her phone.

"I'll be at the facade…" in a weary tone, she informed afterwhich, she hung up and went on her way.

It was past lunchtime then yet it appeared as though it had been a day already. Maybe, it was too early after all to visit her friends. Maybe, she should have opted to stay at home and rest her body and mind for a while.

_Holding on to that paper…_

As she waited for their car, her eyes laid once more on that piece of paper she had held on.

_Her hand, gently on it…_

She wished she could have said something to him. All she really did was just say his name in the two instances she had a chance to say something more. Perhaps, it wasn't the right time yet. But when?

…_on a single picture of him amongst the grip of her fingers…_

Bowing her head down, and sighing one which was tired, she then seated herself on one of the steps.

The fleeting silence of the area may have caused her mood to dampen all the more. She never did any strenuous activity yet there she was, slumped down and obviously not feeling quite well. It was a wonder, however, how this particular feeling came to burden her more than any jetlag she previously had. Far worse than being neglected…way far worse.

"Miss Lacus Clyne?" a voice then called out.

This was perhaps what she was waiting for - a wake up call from a stranger. She simply turned her head to see who this new visitor "disturbing" her was.

Recognition of this lady before her was of no use as Lacus simply nodded her head.

"The rumor wasn't just a rumor after all…you really are back." In a somewhat gleeful manner, she said.

Lacus observed her actions and concluded that she was the outgoing type with the way she confidently carried on a conversation with a complete stranger as herself. She had hair extending to her shoulders and a little curled on the ends. Bangs shifted half of her forehead which looked as if they were carefully arranged into perfection.

A wind then passed the two. What Lacus thought as "parlor" made beauty was in fact in every inch authentic and real. For as the said wind passed, this girl's light brown colored hair flowed with it gracefully, dancing in a chord of a sweet melody. It was, to add, like the way her hair appeared. This made her conclude that this girl was not just any ordinary one…perhaps belonging to an upper class family but whose name she did not know of.

"May I sit down beside you?"

She again nodded. As mentioned, she'd rather gesture her replies than say anything more. As the girl sat, Lacus then kept the picture she held onto on her pocket…fully aware that it won't be proper to let anyone else know of her affections for the boy.

Lacus looked at her – observing her well. She was beautiful – that was true. Her eyes wore irises of blue, just like hers. And her skin appeared to be smooth and white, as if it was maintained carefully by one who specializes on such area.

Straightening her back, Lacus suddenly felt a chill on her body. It was shameful of her to act as though she was at home when she was in the presence of an equally stunning person.

"I was really looking forward in meeting you, Miss Clyne." She then said as she shifted her gaze on her. Lacus simply listened on, her eyes darting momentarily away from her.

"People here said you were back from your study abroad and so I figured I might have a chance to speak with you. You were, and still is, quite the famous one. To be sitting here just next to you is really something worthwhile." She continued.

"Forgive me, but I haven't asked for your name yet. You seem to know much about me and I don't have the same quantity of information on you." In a tone she was known for, sweet and caring, Lacus then replied.

"Haven't I? I'm sorry for my rudeness. You must have felt awkward when I suddenly approached you. Anyway, my name is Mikah…Mikah Sanders." She then gestured a hand towards her which Lacus took openly.

"And I'm sure you know who I am…" Lacus then said, in a somewhat joking manner.

Mikah Sanders…the name sounded familiar. After the handshake, silence regained its toll as Lacus tried to recall where she encountered that name.

"I see…" she then thought upon finally remembering the reason as to why her name held a familiar ring.

"How is the student council nowadays? It must have been a burden looking after it at quite a young age as yours." She then said as she looked at her. The other girl smiled at this remark as she too held her eyes on Lacus.

_Lacus, upon reaching the walls of her former school, then looked into the bulletin board for some news. That presidency she once had the honor to occupy and serve in office – it was in fact, nostalgic to be simply staring at the new sets of names there...and the name which held the highest responsibility in the student council belonged to a certain Mikah Sanders, 1st year student. _

"Well, it was stressful at first but then, the year's ending and I couldn't be happier than that fact. We have accomplished quite a lot, but as compared to your ruling, well, ours was just mediocre." She said back, her gaze on the front.

"It's actually humbling that you're able to know who I am though." She added once more.

"What's humbling is that you know who I am, considering the year level you're in." replied an equally interested Lacus.

"It's just a proof of how famous you are around here. And I'm thankful for having been given the chance to just speak with you. I hope this won't be the end of our correspondence though."

Lacus then paused and thought over some things for a while.

"Of course it won't be. I'd be glad to help the council in all possible ways that I can. It had nurtured me and trained my mind quite well. This seems to be a fitting response to reciprocate such learnings."

This reply alone made Mikah smile a truly genuine one. Lacus, somehow, felt she could trust this girl. It was like meeting an instant friend. She showed an aura of warmness and approachability which were two very important factors in a person's traits that she was looking for. She felt open towards her, and that was something considering it was just their first meeting.

"So, why are you here? Isn't it your class hours?" Lacus then asked.

"It is but I think you know better how we, presidents, define class hours."

Recalling once more the time she was the president, Lacus couldn't help but giggle at the remark. It was true, class hours were irregular for them who had the highest responsibility in the student body - - always getting themselves excused from their classes every now and then.

"And as for your earlier question, I'm waiting for someone. We decided to meet up here. You?"

"I'm waiting for someone, too."

"Boyfriend?" teased the other to which Lacus simply smiled back.

"No, our driver…but he is my friend so maybe he is, technically, my boyfriend."

The two then laughed. There was nothing humorous about their statements or remarks. It's just that somehow, they both felt they connected in a way as long time friends did.

"Going home early?"

"Yes, I just arrived and I literally rushed myself here. So, I decided to just come back tomorrow or any other day."

Mikah then thought momentarily as evidenced by her sudden silence. She really looked the intellectual type whenever she was thinking like that.

"It must be too much for me to even bother you with but I was thinking, since you are here, could I ask for your assistance, Miss Lacus?"

"Lacus would be fine by me. I must inform you, I hate all formalities in such a casual atmosphere. And to your question, my answer would depend on the assistance you are asking from me."

"You won't do anything much but I'm just having quite a difficult time in organizing the year-end school celebration. Given your experience, I'd just want to ask for a few tips on doing this and that – those things, petty things mostly. I promise, you won't even shed a single sweat…so please? Would you stay late for a few more minutes?"

Lacus laughed a moderate one at this sight. Mikah sure was the insisting type and all her arguments were technically factual and valid. It made her wonder, was she like this when she was still beginning her duties? She found such characteristics seriously "cute" and "appealing".

"All right, I would." Nodding her head in agreement, Lacus then said to the delight of the other. She simply couldn't resist the urging of her companion.

In the middle of their conversation however, Lacus accidentally caught sight of a familiar boy from a distance that made her wander off again, fully not taking note of anything more said by the other.

She couldn't be mistaken, she'd recognize him even from afar.

"Lacus?" asked her companion but upon noticing where the pink-haired girl fixed her attention to, she then looked on.

Carrying a usual practice bag, he was this time, wearing his school uniform. His brown unruly locks flowing swiftly against the wind. His focus was straightforward – purple eyes looking at their direction.

Mikah then stood up and fixed her skirt. Both females' eyes were on the approaching boy.

"Here he comes…" whispered Mikah.

"What?" obviously disturbed from her thoughts, Lacus then looked at her whose eyes still were on the boy.

"My boyfriend's here. He's the one I've been waiting for." In a cheery tone, she replied.

**- end of chapter -**

**

* * *

Haha! The longest one I've written so far. I actually revised this for so many times and eventually ended up with this one. And, also, I apologize for the wrong grammar and other technicalities...again. Hope I didn't waste your time and that you enjoyed this…thanks for the continuous patronage – it's highly appreciated! **


	13. bleak wind

"_**Trying to put conventional instances using unconventional approaches…"**_

_**neon flux**_

**

* * *

bleak wind**

* * *

The silent wind passed their figures…a whisper warm to the feel yet cold to the touch. Time stood in its ominous patterns…ticking away the precious seconds turning to minutes then eventually hours. They remained there…she remained seated there on that step as her eyes looked on at a very curious reunion. Mikah was a distance away, obviously glad that he was there. He did not need to reach the actual façade before she rushed towards him. It was to be noted however that the said boy looked all too surprised upon the sudden jolt of emotion expressed by this young girl. And Lacus, most especially if it involved someone very special to her, had a very keen and watchful eye.

Was it courteous to simply sit down? She then noticed the two approaching her way – her arm in his. In order to be polite, Lacus should at least recognize his presence amidst the area. Doing otherwise would be rude and unkind – all contrary to the reputation she had.

"Lacus, this is Kira…Kira Yamato of A3…" introduced the brown-haired girl.

Smiling her usual, she set aside all ill and untoward feelings as she gracefully stood up, facing the two in the most proper manner imaginable.

"We already have met…" in short, slow in between lines, spoke her with all honesty.

"Oh, is that so? When?" natural curiosity found her better - - for Mikah, that is.

Lacus actually found it a little awkward as Kira remained standing there, never saying a single word. What's more intriguing was the fact that being his girlfriend, or just a mere student, Mikah should have known that Lacus too, belonged to the prime class…thus, Kira had been her classmate.

"Since our first year. We had been classmates before, you see…" she therefore explained with eyes set on the girl. Somehow, Lacus felt that even the slightest gaze on him would be improper, especially in front of his girlfriend.

"Of course! How could I let that slip my mind? Anyway, I got a feeling all three of us would be very, very close! Especially this summer…"

"Actually…"

"She's not spending summer here." finally, he spoke up…his eyes were on another side, neither looking at the two girls before him.

For a moment, Lacus thought he was going to be a statue there…just standing and breathing the air without engaging in any conversation with them.

"What? She isn't? How'd you know?" this time, Mikah was inquiring on Kira….and Lacus? She was now the statue.

"She said so….or at least that's what I heard her say…"

How could a very warm person suddenly turn so cold? His features reflected that of acceptance and openness yet his voice epitomized that of ruthlessness. It was blunt.

Lacus would have wished they'd stop conversing about her in her presence. It's not like she wasn't there.

"Excuse me..." she just couldn't take it if she was ignored - most especially if the topic concerns her of all people. Who would, anyway?

The two then stopped talking as all eyes and attention were once more on the pink-haired girl.

"I did say I was to spend my summers abroad, but I think I may have forgotten to add that the coming summer won't be included in that arrangement…" finally getting that little clarification, and upon hearing those, Mikah then turned to glee.

"So, there's no problem then! We could spend summer together…it would be so much fun." the younger lady then added.

And to think, Lacus wanted to plan her own summer - - not to be included in someone else's.

"What is it that you need?" Kira then asked as his attention once more shifted on the girl holding onto his arm.

"Supplies…on room 112."

"Everytime you call me, you always order me around…"

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"Whatever…"

He then went on his way, finally breaking apart from the other girl.

"Go on grampa!" Mikah then teased at his retreating figure.

Lacus couldn't help but uphold the behavior of the two. They're not acting the normal way girlfriend-boyfriends would act. They're more of like brothers and sisters quarrelling over petty things.

"Nice term of endearment…" Lacus then commented upon losing sight of the male.

"What?"

"Grandpa…so that makes you grandma…" she then replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

Her companion simply giggled more and more every time words would come out of her mouth.

"That's a good one! Unfortunately, I see myself as more of a granddaughter than a grandma…"

"You must have lots of grandpas before…"

"Excuse me?" finally settling down on her laughter and eventually turning to her non-humorous side, Mikah then asked.

"I meant boyfriends."

Lacus wasn't in a cheery disposition as her new found friend. She was in fact more serious this time around – her inquiries more personal and she did not even know it.

"Of course. Even now…"

Now that – that was shocking…

"Even now? What do you mean? Isn't Kira your only boyfriend?"

"Well, Kira's one of my boyfriends…"

Wait, could she have heard her right? Or was it…could it be…

"What's with the funny look? Oh, I get it! Lacus, you didn't think Kira is my…you didn't actually think that he's my boyfriend in the sense of the word itself? Like a boy-girl relationship thing…"

That's it…she got her. It's all over her face - - Lacus just nodded to avoid being teased further. For right after her admission of the misunderstanding and misinterpretation, the other girl burst out in exuberant laughter. How embarrassed was Lacus for the sudden realization. To think she almost got devastated upon being _wrongfully_ informed of the news.

The laughter died down. Just then, Mikah faced her.

"I'm sorry for that. It's just that we were talking about friends who are boys before Kira arrived. I thought you got the joke. You must have been thinking I'm a player with the way I responded to your question earlier. I apologize for that."

"It's all right. I was, to say, naïve of the matter and a little ignorant."

"I wish it was true though…" seriousness suddenly enveloped her tone, as she lay her head low – her eyes dreamy.

"Mikah?"

"I wonder…how would _he_ fare as a boyfriend…"

Undeniably, there was something in her tone that made Lacus flinch a little. She sensed Mikah's real intents…and possibly her hidden feelings. With the manner she said those, she made it appear that she liked him…as much, or probably more, than she.

"Here you go…" placing a hand on Mikah's head, he then said, with the other on an envelope.

Mikah pushed the same away as she smiled her usual on him…in recognition of the task he did for her. Lacus remained standing there, observing how the two interacted with each other. Her earlier hunch proved right as the two weren't actually the lovers she earlier assumed them to be.

Lacus felt it was the right time to leave. She found relief upon knowing the truth. This enlivened her hopes more - a revelation which got her spirits up.

"I have to go now."

Surprised upon the sudden informing, Mikah looked at her.

"I thought you said you'd stay for a while? I mean, we rarely did anything yet…" Mikah then argued, her voice carrying with it every ounce of convincing she knew of.

"I know but…I have to do something else. I'm really sorry. Besides, I received a text message from our driver…he's around the vicinity somewhere."

"Well, all right. Tomorrow perhaps? You'd be here tomorrow, won't you?"

"That's fine with me." Lacus then said with a nod.

"But, I don't see your car yet. You sure he's here somewhere? Your driver I mean…"

"I think I can manage to find a black car…" smiling once more, she then waved back. Mikah already gave up on convincing her to stay so instead, she bade her good bye – seeing she had no much choices left.

As for the only boy in their group, he remained standing there – not doing anything, and even more, not saying anything.

"See you tomorrow then." Lacus then took off.

Walking the familiar route, she took in the wonderful scent of nature. The trees aligned on the side of the uneven road enhanced the overall feel of the place. It was a province-like scene – picturesque and attractive at the same time. The field lay on the left while on the right could be found the various species of plants and flowers – all in array of some sorts.

In truth, she received no text message from anyone. She just felt the need to walk away without carrying much attention from either the two – especially from him. Not that he gave her any, she just felt she couldn't reach out to him. Could he have known her feelings even before her very words clouded them away?

"I knew you were lying…"

Shocked and obviously stunned, she then turned around.

"Kira…?"

What was he doing there? Did she get something from him that needed to be returned at once?

He then walked on towards her and stopped as soon as he was next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she then asked as she shifted her gaze away. Here they were, two figures quite a distance from each other and standing right at the middle of the seasoned road with nature as their sole audience.

"Nothing. I just passed by…"

"Aren't you the one lying?"

"You lied first…" he then smiled as they continued traversing the familiar route.

His smile…it was his first since she came here. He was, to note, a little different than the way he acted before especially towards her. Perhaps it had something to do with the environment and the surroundings. She thought that maybe, he acted the way he did – cold, etc. – because they were in the presence of others. But then, what about the scenario at her favorite place? They were alone then yet he acted the same way.

"Actually, it was Mikah's fault why I'm here."

So, it was still Mikah after all. Admittedly, Lacus felt a little uneasy with the mention of her name. He said her name casually as if it was nothing yet not once did he call out hers.

In all this, she felt a new feeling growing within her – a new, unwanted feeling.

"Aren't you the upbeat one?" she then commented with a smile. The sun was then covered with hurdles of clouds, making the area quite temperate for a little while. She loved the feel of it on her skin.

"I just got infected." Stifling a laughter, he then replied coolly.

"Really? By what?" not really amused, she darted back.

"By Ms. Sanders. You should know that…she's quite the talkative one."

Unexpected, it sure was. What she can't clearly comprehend was why does he have to bring _that _up? She tried to change the topic yet every time she thought she did, Kira would all of a sudden mention _her_ name again as if it was the one thing common in her inquiries and his responses. It was irritating but she did not allow it to show.

Instead of voicing out what she felt – she then turned to another option – and her most favorite – silent treatment.

It was a good thing that she turned to this resolve. Somehow, she was able to appreciate her surroundings more. She had been used on riding her car every now and then passing this old of a road that she ignored its beauty and the small details it possessed. It would take her walking this path again to fully appreciate it…and she was glad she did now.

"How's life there?"

She looked at him for a moment as the question was said. He had his gaze shifting on the skies and the road then while she had hers return on their path.

"It's quite all right. But, to be honest, I experienced a tremendous and incurable malady while I'm there."

"Let me guess – homesickness?"

"You're right."

Another thing that she liked about him – well, in a somewhat crossovered manner, he was able to go to her mind's level. She found herself with the same wavelength as him.

By this time, they had their sights on an approaching black car in moderate speed – the type she was most familiar to. Stopping on their tracks, they awaited the vehicle.

"Why didn't you tell me this summer wasn't included?" he asked again – his gaze still on the vehicle, both hands on his pocket.

"I don't really know. It must have slipped my mind…as I've explained earlier."

The said car then halted right beside their figures. The driver stepped out and courteously opened the backseat door for Lacus. Smiling back at him, she bade her goodbye. Once inside, she then lowered the window pane to glance at him once more.

"I'll be back tomorrow. See you then." as she said this, the driver then returned to his seat. She then pushed a button from the handle as the pane slowly turned to a close.

"I'm glad you're back…I really am." as he said this, he waved back and walked away as her car moved forward opposite his direction.

As her vision of him blurred from the distance, she thought of many things. His farewell statement truly left a mark in her heart. He was glad that she came back…and that alone made her day. Of course, her questions lingered more on her mind now. Driving past the school pavement, she couldn't help but think of those. Questions like what happened to him over a year, how was he now, why didn't he recognize her at the classroom, or what he truly felt about Mikah whom, as she have clearly seen, he appeared so fond of. These questions freely roamed her mind. And most especially, one question bewildered her more – will she be able to finally say her feelings outright…and if she did, how would he react?

- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laying her weary body for a much needed rest, she closed her eyes and dreamily cast away all unwanted thoughts. She's back and the people she wanted to see and missed most dearly knew it. There's nothing more she wanted than that. Though Samantha wasn't there, surely by tomorrow she'd be given the chance to visit her – if in case she'd still be absent.

A beeping melodic sound then echoed throughout the dark room, as the curtains still covered the enormous steel-cast window.

Lifting her heavy weight due to tiredness, she went over her things and got hold of its source – the sound's source.

It was a text message…one that made her laugh quite softly and as instantly as it was read.

_Lacus, it's me…Samantha. Heard from Kyle you were back…so, welcome home! Sorry if I wasn't able to be there to welcome you personally. I got flu…unfortunately. But then, I'm really excited to see you tomorrow…if the doctor allows me to. Haha. Anyway, I was thinking of a grand welcome back party for you…perhaps an outing in a beach or a swimming party to alleviate everyone from the long summer hea? What do you think? I'm planning for the program right now, so better reply soon okay? _

This Samantha – she really was the ecstatic one. Not really a party goer herself, she must say, her ideas were quite acceptable and passable – maybe just the right ones she needed at the moment. An outing would be fun or rather, sounded fun. It would be a good way to keep one's self updated with friends and the like. Immediately, Lacus' think tanks started working…as if the text message was more effective than an alarm clock as a wake-up call.

In darting speed, she then replied back…

_Sure…I was thinking of my family's resort not far south. What do you think? It's an island not faraway from the mainland. A ferry would take us there. Should I make the reservations now? _

And as though the girl expected Lacus' response at once, another all too familiar sound was heard…

_That's great! I got the perfect program…perhaps we should discuss this at school – classes won't be over 'til next week…._

…making way for a series of correspondence between two friends.

_Speaking of next week, don't you have your final examinations then? Shouldn't you be studying by now?_

/-/

_Shoot! I almost forgot…you're right. Text you later then…just reserve the venue okay?_

/-/

_Take care of your health first…and of course, I'll have the reservation at once. Good afternoon._

/-/

_Right, right. Good afternoon to you too, Lacus. Let's see more the details about it tomorrow. See you (soon?) )_

/-/

And with that, Lacus returned to bed. Not shortly after, however, a knock was heard on her door. Talk about perfect timing…

"Miss Lacus, your lunch is prepared…rather as you put it, your _late_ lunch is prepared." informed the one from the other side.

"I'm coming!" she shouted to the extent her energy provided as she lazily stood up from her still sleepy stance.

It was indeed a long day and the prospect of a summer outing kept her hopes high throughout its course. Perhaps that would be something worth looking forward to.

And as she took her sumptuous meal to heart, she couldn't help but slightly smile at the turn of events.

"It's going to be one unforgettable season…" she then thought to herself.

**- end of chapter -**

**

* * *

Hope I didn't waste your time and that you enjoyed. Starting from this chapter, I think I'm going to update every other day, or every after two days (hopefully, if everything goes out as planned). Alas, time to go!**


	14. rivalrous cheers

**

* * *

rivalrous cheers**

* * *

"Yamato, I said pass the ball to Kirner! What were you doing out there?"

"He's not open coach…if I did that, we might have lost the ball!"

"Darn it! Are you the coach here or am I? Why do you have to be so stubborn! Talent without compliance is nothing!"

After a while, the older man then stomped his feet and looked at the other with fiery eyes.

"On the bench Yamato, I've had enough of your self-controlling nonsense!"

Of course this act did earn some series of boo's from the on looking crowd. They didn't come to the field to witness their star player's on the bench.

Kira sat still, with a towel on his head. His eyes remained on the ground – not minding the rigorous play unfolding before. This was a practice game after all yet everyone seemed to take things way too seriously. It wouldn't be blamed on either the players or the coaches however, since the week next, they'd be having their first major game, opening the all-summer cup.

"Hey Lacus," greeted a familiar companion.

"Hey…"

The other girl then sat down beside the pink-haired lady – handing her a bottle of mineral water in the process. They were sitting on a downward-slope-like grassy hill, just overlooking the whole field and obviously the whole soccer team.

Lacus' eyes remained fixed on the player sitting on the bench. She had just witnessed how the arguments between him and his coach arose. He must have been feeling bad as of the moment and this of all things troubled her.

The other girl noticed this as she shifted her gaze where Lacus' was.

"They're always like that. Don't sweat it. I must say, mostly it was Kira's fault. He just isn't the type who'd readily lend an open ear to his coach."

"Is there anything we could do for him though? He looked like he needed a break from all this."

"He's a soccer player – a sportsman. He doesn't need any break other than that." she then replied pointing at the bench corner.

"Besides, they're all so tight since the game's next week. This is one vigorous claim to victory to think that this school will be hosting the openings. It would be a shame to lose on your home ground. That – that's what they're avoiding." she further added.

Lacus couldn't say that the answer satisfied her. It's just that she easily gets herself worked up and worried at the same time. And, this was the first time she saw Kira being shouted at – very unlike him during their first years…

"You really are worried about him, are you?" inquired her friend as she turned to look at her.

Lacus simply nodded and never left her gaze on him – he, who still had a towel covered up…he and his slumping figure on his seat.

All of a sudden, her friend threw a bottle of water towards her. Good thing Lacus had good reflexes that she caught it just in time before it literally hit her head.

"Kyle…!" almost complaining the sudden throw, she blurted out.

"Give it to him. I think he just needs to cool his head with water." urged her friend with a blink.

The pink-haired girl thought for a while. For a moment, she simply looked at the cold drink she had on her fingertips – as if contemplating on something. But due to the insistence of Kyle, she then stood up from her seat and complied.

Lacus wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. Kira looked all messed up and he really appeared grumpy. Most of the time, she knew he wanted to be left alone in situations such as these. Yet, there was always something within her that wanted to do this.

"At least, this." she thought to herself as she tightened her grip on the container.

She could see his figure very clearly now from where she stood. A couple of more steps and she'd surely be able to face him. The coaching staff never really minded the audience giving things such as drinks to their players – as long as they were not distracting them in any way in their plays.

She took a couple few steps towards the seated young man. Finally, she found herself just beside him.

"Um, Kira…"

"Lacus? Is that really you?" another man then appeared – out of nowhere to be exact.

Immediately, her eyes darted towards the source of the voice – a young man but obviously order than she was. Regardless of the jacket and cap he was now sporting, she recognized him even from afar.

"Seith…"

At the sudden call however, Kira glanced at his side and noticed what was happening. He sighed a heavy one upon realizing what was actually taking place.

"Silly reunion…" he whispered. He must not have intended to say the words out loud but then, in near proximity with him, she could very well and clearly hear whatever word he could possibly utter – even his sighs and his breaths.

He then as instantly shifted his gaze back on the ground…sighing deeply.

Lacus wished she could have handed the bottle to him but then, Seith was by this time near her. She then gave up on the idea of giving him a drink as she simply settled with holding it firmly in her grasp.

"Seith, what a coincidence. It's been almost a year now…" she then said upon settling her eyes on the said man. He smiled at her his usual as he gestured her towards the side.

"I want to talk to you more…" was what he reasoned out. She was kind of unsure of her actions but then seeing that Kira would not even bother himself of recognizing her presence, she then nodded her head. Besides, Seith had been a good friend to her and she definitely intended to keep such friendships nurtured.

Stepping on a side, they found themselves standing right next to each other – a comfortable distance away from the bench – yet their eyes remained on the ongoing practice match.

She didn't know how to initiate a conversation with him. For all she knew, he might have changed as much as a particular brown-haired boy did, or perhaps even more. But there was something in the tone of his voice that made her think otherwise. Unlike Kira, he was the same warm and friendly guy he always had been.

"So, Lacus…when did you arrive?" sparing her of the unlikely pit she found herself in, he then started.

"A week ago. You won't believe it but the day after I got here, I already went to school – to this school I mean. And it was quite a new feeling to simply see your old school again. Nothing much had changed but you just know that something did. It was quite a lovely reminiscence…one which I would love to experience all over again…" she quipped in quite an exuberant manner. For a moment, she pondered on her response as she examined the face of her companion…he looked obviously unusual and funny to add.

"Sorry…" she then added in a soft tone. She somehow felt ashamed for her sudden outburst. She wasn't feeling joyous or gleesome at all yet there was something in Seith that she found herself comfortable with.

"It's all right. I'm just surprised, you…changed. You weren't usually the story-telling type you know. But anyway, I'm glad that you appeared that way with me." he then said as his expression changed to the usual. He then affixed his sight on the rigorous players on the field.

Lacus did not know what to say next. After blurting out unnecessary things to him – things he really didn't need to hear – a long silence then ensued.

"I haven't thanked you personally for the card you gave me…and the greeting to on my graduation."

"It's not much to thank about though. You really deserved something much more than that."

His eyes then shifted on her. She did not allow hers to do the same for she knew, to stare at a man's eyes – especially one who liked her – would only cause an unusual feeling to surface – that of avoidance and fear, fear to hurt him.

"It's nice bumping into someone again…and it's more pleasant knowing it was you."

"Seith…you know I don't…"

"Don't get me wrong though. I…I have learned to control my feelings. But right now, I won't deny that I'm having a hard time to deal with it. It seemed so sudden now that you're here. I have so many things I wanted to tell you. I even thought of visiting you there."

"Seith…" she called out again, her voice signifying an unwanted approach on their conversation. It was on this time that she looked straight at him – her eyes reproachful. She did not want to say anything that would hurt him but he seemed to be asking for it. She did not once feel anything other than friendship for this young man. She thought she already had that clarified but it appeared that he only became too pushy – only considering his feelings and not hers.

"Lacus, I'm sorry. I do not intend to say these stupid things on the very first time that we see each other again. I just want to make sure that you know I'm still here. I'm still waiting…waiting for you…all this time."

"Mr. Kane." another voice then called out. Both their eyes and attention were focused on the one who intruded their conversation. Lacus could only shift her gaze elsewhere as the other man then continued his message.

"The coach asks for you." was all he said. His purple eyes for a moment gazed on the pink-haired girl who had hers turned away. It only lasted for quite a few seconds yet she felt his cold stare at her.

Seith must have noticed this too as he addressed to Kira.

"Yamato, I'll be there. You may return to the bench now." in a firm, resonate voice, he replied – his eyes wanting the brown-haired boy to leave the area at once. It was a little intriguing as to how the two did not notice the approaching man. Perhaps their argument was probably a heated one that all their focus remained on each other alone. Still, the fact that their voices were raised posed an issue – Kira must have heard what they were talking about, and that, that was what Lacus dreaded.

"Yes, sir." the other man then said as he complied and retreated back to his seat – which was to say a couple of steps away.

Facing Lacus once more, he tried to apologize with his acts. He did not intend to raise his voice or push his sentiments on her but then, it must have been in his eagerness to see her again that made him do what he did. he knew very well Lacus would uphold such a behavior. She had already turned her back on him before yet here was again – doing the same thing as if it did not take place before.

"Leave it, Seith. Just leave it. It's really good to see you again but I guess this conversation ought to stay that way. I'm sorry for being rude but I was taught since childhood that this was the proper behavior to show a reproachful acquaintance. Good afternoon." as she said this, she immediately moved forward – not allowing Seith to say anything else. She heard him call out to her but then, she did not turn around. If this drastic act of ignoring him would wake him in his senses that she could not reciprocate the feeling he held for her, then so be it. Whether it was rude or unkind, that didn't matter. What mattered more was the fact that she decided to stay away from him after that encounter.

"It would be best for him if I do so." was what she said upon the inquiry of her firend, Kyle, the moment she asked about Seith. Surely, the other girl had her eyes fixed on Lacus all the time – no wonder she saw how Lacus acted in front of Seith.

Seith was a good guy – a warm, approachable and a star in his own right yet there was something in him that she did not approve of. Whether he saw her as a trophy to be won or simply someone where he centered his intents on – she could not possibly like him. How could she when the one man she actually did like would not turn her way.

In her contemplation, she was able to realize Seith was just like her in many ways…and ultimately in one: liking another whose heart belonged to someone else.

The crowd then cheered on as a goal was seen from the field. Kira was still on the bench and Seith stood by the coach's side. Both men were observing the play their teammates and subordinates were currently enforcing. And as the game neared to its close, Kira finally got his chance to be back on the field.

He appeared more relaxed that time, in fact, his coach commended him for the great and unsurpassed passes he had shown. What caught the crowd's attention was his last exhibition of pure soccer genius. Shifting the ball to his left leg then to the right, he maneuvered across the field with his eyes set on the goal…and as his defender lost chase on him, he had the field all by himself…giving out every last ounce of energy he had left – he kicked his hardest as the ball spun around a considerable distance. The other team's goalkeeper extended his arms and jumped to the length of the attack yet all these were in vain as the ball strode past him…in just mere seconds, the crowd stood up and roared…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"GOAL!!!!!!" the announcer then shouted as Kira Yamato of A3 shot the winning stroke. All his teammates hurdled against him and even those seated in the benches stood up and rejoiced with him. The whole school community all stood up and clapped their hands – some shouting against the thunderous beats of the drums. The whole area was flooded with confetti as those coming from small party-items. Balloons of red and yellow waved here and there as the school spirit was lifted to its highest level.

They had just won the first round of the welcome match…the start of the soccer cup and the first major competition they've ever found themselves in. All hard work and lingering months of preparation paid off as they finally sealed their first game with marvelous highlights and pounds of teamwork. Though their once pure white uniforms were now tainted with gashes of mud – they did not mind hugging each other for they had recently achieved one sweet victory. Witnessed by students, faculty members and those respectable ones coming from the other team, they could not feel anything less than an ecstasy.

"And for our winning player…Kira!" cheered his teammates as he was lifted from the ground and raised to the air. Boisterous cheers then followed as the said young man kept a wide grin across his face. This was a moment of celebration – a moment of triumph.

Somewhere in the audience seat sat Lacus, Samantha, Kyle, Mikah and a couple of others. Obviously, they're fans of Kira as they carried with them large banners with his name inscribed on it. They even brought with them emptied bottles of soft drinks which would create one unpleasant but loud tune as they were bumped together.

Among all these uproar and gaiety, Lacus found herself simply stunned upon sight of the whole game. She could not believe how well these players actually turned out to be. Sure, she did watch other sport than this but she found soccer a completely unique one. The feeling of shooting a goal was incomparable…what more with many hindrances along the way – add to that the excellent reach of a seemingly capable and undaunting goalkeeper in front the net. All these young men tried their hardest in defending and keeping the ball to themselves and finding a route towards that one sight that mattered – goal.

All these were exhilarating. It kept everyone on their seats for the whole duration of the game which were like hours. Both teams' scores were tied to zero at the end of the first half and it remained that way through the second. But it was in the last minutes of the game that a single shot made the difference – that which was claimed as the "winning shot" and the turning point of the whole game which would dictate and seal the fates of the winners and the losers – that one goal made by a certain brown-haired boy named Kira Yamato, ace player of their school soccer varsity team.

Amidst the loud cheers and the ongoing celebration and rejoices, Mikah approached Lacus.

"I'm going to go see Kira…" she shouted. A normal pitch or modulation in this type of noisy atmosphere would prove useless as common sense would dictate.

"Sure!" the other girl then replied in the same manner.

"Look, I need a favor from you…"

"Anything I can do…"

"See, Kira asked me to get his books – those on his desk but I won't be able to leave the field now. I'm the president of the council and my presence is needed especially in events like these. So, would you go get it for me? It won't take much of your time and he just had two or three books there. It won't be bulky I swear…so, would you look into it?" she then asked as her eyes truned pleading. It appeared she was desperate with the manner she said those lines – as if Lacus was the only person she found trustworthy.

Lacus, on the other hand, understood the situation very well. So, she nodded in agreement. Mikah then thanked her as she descended the area on her way to the field. Kira was then on the ground as he was still surrounded by his peers – all were still nostalgic on their victory.

It was a warm and sunny afternoon. Lacus left the joyous background of the field and went towards the school building which was not too far away. She had earlier excused herself from her friends though she had yet to console Samantha due to the impending release of their grades. The high school department had just then ended their final examinations and had their last day on the same day as the competition – the soccer match, that is. And Samantha wasn't feeling confident about how she did at those exams. She had a strong feeling within her that she would not make it to the next school year and that she would most likely spend her summer days in make up classes at school when all the other students were having the time of their lives in beaches and the like. Lacus found this characteristic unique of her friend. Among her other friends, Samantha was the one who has the least heart and confidence in herself. Of course, Lacus and Kyle had to lift her morale up in times like these.

She then ascended the familiar stairs. Upon reaching the floor she intended to go to, she then proceeded to the room at the corner. This was their room – once her room.

As she opened the front door and gazed at the empty seats, she couldn't help but be nostalgic. She clearly remembered the faces of her classmates who sat in each chair and of course, how could she forget her own place? She moved on and found herself looking down at the same tree she found herself staring at an awful number of times before. She'd usually gaze at this sight whenever she felt that the boredom could no longer be endured. And somehow, she was quite fond of the view that looking at it again after a long one year made her reminisce the past as though it was yesterday.

She then shook these thoughts off as she recalled why she was there and what she ought to do.

Turning her gaze to the one seat she always had her stolen glances on, she then walked towards it. True to what Mikah said, on his desk lay three books. All three were simply stacked above each other in a seemingly rushed manner as they weren't positioned in an array…in sizes or the like.

As she began to reach out to it, her phone rang – its tune so loud that she accidentally hit the books on his desk…all falling down on the surface below with a thud.

She knew this was not good for Kira was known as one who cared for his books. So, bending down, she immediately picked each book one by one.

As she took the last one from the floor, she noticed that this wasn't the same as the other two…it was not a text book – that was sure, for as she placed it on both her hands, she immediately saw a familiar handwriting on its pages.

She flipped another one and saw the same writings, she then looked at its first page.

It occurred to her…

…this wasn't any ordinary book…

…it was his journal…

And on the single page that started the whole series of texts, a date was written on the upper right hand corner. She knew she should not do this – for it was not right to do so as the owner of the journal would not want anyone to meddle with his personal affairs.

She then posed to close it but her eyes caught something which would later dictate her treatment on her "discovery". Clearly written in black ink with a writing which was formal and known to her…her eyes moved on with that single line…

_It was the first day my eyes laid on her…_

**- end of chapter - **

**

* * *

As promised, after two days' time, here I update. Anyway, I think the next chapter would start when the idea pops in my head…in short when I deem it proper or ought to be updated. Anyway, hope I didn't waste your time and that you enjoyed. Again, sorry for the technical errors…haay, everything's becoming more stressful as the days go by…**


	15. a glimpse of him

**

* * *

a glimpse of him **

* * *

The field still carried the gay atmosphere she left it with. The audience by now found their respective ways to the open area below as the players were literally flocked with boisterous crowds. Their senses were filled with rowdy noise and victorious chants rampaged here and about. Everyone appeared in a seemingly delighted manner. No sign of anyone on the other team was seen. 

Her eyes searched on for familiar faces. Her friends were no longer on the same spot she left them with. She then took a look at her phone and saw Mikah's name on the missed call list. Surely, Mikah was looking for her. She, herself, didn't know it would take her that long to reach the field back and forth.

"Where could she be" she thought to herself as her eyes shifted from one point to another…one face to another. She had been attempting to call Mikah but the other girl didn't seem to notice it. It was understandable anyway, since Mikah was the school council president.

"Lacus!"

Finally, someone she knew called out. She turned her head to the source of the voice and found a young girl waving at her…approaching her figure. Lacus, on her part, also moved about…trying as hard as she could to cut through the thick moulds of people.

"Mikah…"

"Lacus, what took you so long? I got worried so I tried to call you."

"I was calling you myself…"

"Were you? I'm sorry, I didn't know…I didn't notice…"

The other girl then took out her phone and clicked some buttons. She found Lacus' name in her missed call list too. Of course, she quickly apologized to the pink-haired girl.

They then made their way towards a clearing so that they could talk properly. The noise in the field itself really was unbearable that to be clearly understood, one has to shout his thoughts out loud.

"Here's Kira's books…" Lacus then said as she handed over the three objects from her grasp to which the other accepted graciously.

"I'm sorry for having troubled you like that…I really am." Mikah really looked apologetic. In fact, the only words Lacus seemingly got from her were her usual and stationary, and almost automatic, lines "I'm sorry".

"It's okay. It's not a hard task anyway."

"Kira won't be able to thank you personally this moment, he hit the showers already, so I'll thank you instead since I literally asked for your favor in the first place. So…thank you."

Mikah surely knew Kira all too well and Lacus can't deny the bond the two have with each other.

"By the way, I was calling you earlier to say that Kyle took Samantha home. Samantha looked really depressed for some reason…"

Remembering her friend's situation, Lacus then looked on at Mikah.

"She's not feeling that well today. We just urged her to go here and see the match."

"On behalf of the council, I'm really thankful for the support…" smiling, she informed her to whom Lacus simply returned the gesture with the same aura.

"I've got to go now…" Lacus then said after a few good minutes.

"Oh, is that so? Well, all right then. See you around?"

"Of course."

After a couple more good byes and waves, Lacus then excused herself and went towards the main road.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was an obviously tiring day. As it neared to a close, she laid her back against her bed and thought of so many things. A knock was then heard on her door. Lazily, she stood up and opened its knob, revealing a fine-suited woman.

"Miss Clyne, you have a phone call from a Samantha." she informed. Lacus thanked the lady as she courteously closed the door and reached for her phone…just beside her bed.

"Hello, Samantha? Are you okay?" she immediately asked as soon as she raised the phone.

"Lacus? I'm quite all right. Kyle's been here the whole afternoon…sorry if we left without a word. Both our phones were low on battery that time. I informed Mikah about the matter. Did she tell you?"

"She did, but it was quite late…"

"So, you've waited for us all afternoon? I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, or Mikah's, it's mine. I didn't answer my calls so it makes it my own negligence. Besides, I didn't have to wait long. Mikah caught up with me and told me everything."

"That's good. Hey Lacus, I called because I had to confirm the reservation of the resort or the venue you were saying."

"Are you really up to it? I mean, you haven't fully recovered from your exams, haven't you?" in a worried tone, she asked as she moved about her room, finally settling herself beside her room window…overlooking the surrounding area of their mansion.

"Well, it's already done. And if ever I fail, at least we can move the date of the welcome party. Besides, I have to get myself busy on something to keep me company. You know I don't like sulking too much."

"I know, I know…" her eyes then darted towards their main gate as she saw a familiar figure as if waiting in front of it…looking at their mansion.

She got curious of this that her attention was fully focused on the outside. She then took hold of her mini binoculars on one of her drawers and peeked through it.

Who she saw obviously startled her…she didn't know what to make of it.

"…Kira?"

"Kira? What Kira? Is Kira there? Lacus, I'm asking about the reservation…hello?"

Shifting her attention back on the one on the other end, she then returned the binoculars on its original location and called on her friend.

"I'm sorry Samantha. Something came up. Let's talk some other time…tomorrow, okay?"

"Lacus, is there something wrong?" still apprehensive on the matter of her friend, Samantha urged on.

"Nothing, just I have to hang up now."

"Well, okay. I'll call you tomorrow. Rest well."

"Sure, thank you Samantha. You too, take care of your health, bye."

After hanging up, Lacus then moved towards her door. She knew very well the house rules. She wasn't allowed to leave her room, and ultimately their house, at this late hour. But then, Kira was there, and for that reason, she was bent on breaking all sorts of rules…just like what she used to do when pushed on to the limits.

In cautious steps, she walked on towards the hallway. She was so used in this that she made herself an "escape" route – one which no one but herself knew of. Oblivious to everyone else, she then made her way through their garden. On one of its end, its outer walls were covered with sturdy vines. These vines served as her ladder as she pulled herself up to the height of the wall. It was dark in the area as the lighting fixtures weren't fixed all to well. They had surveillance cameras but being the master of the house, she knew quite well the timing each would shift to other spots.

And with ease, she outdid all security measures placed around the mansion like a little child playing against a tough competitor.

"One, two, three…"

In a blink of an eye, her feet slumped on the cemented ground on the other side, both her palms extending on the sides as her back arched a little to support her weight.

As if luck, mere coincidence or something more profound as fate, Kira happened to be heading just at the same opposite direction.

"What the…" obviously surprised with her sudden appearance, Kira stepped a foot back as he fully turned his body to look at her. His purple eyes momentarily gazed at her figure which still lay at the ground. After much thinking however, his senses caught up with him as he approached her.

"You…scared me…" was what he said as he extended a hand towards her – his form leaning about. Though he said these, his voice gave no hint of worry or fright. Humorous…she thought…at the same time contradicting.

Accepting his gentlemanly gesture, she arose to her feet as she dusted off some dirt from her skirt. Yes, she was wearing a skirt that moment…but one that reached up to the knee. It was like a formality to wear those at their house in case unexpected visitors knock on their doors. Truly, to add, this one visitor was unexpected.

She won't deny that she felt quite differently that night. There she was, cleaning off herself while he kept on gazing at her as she did so. And she was feeling uncomfortable at this. Perhaps the cool air added to the chills on her spine that she direly wished he would just turn his eyes away even for a good second or so.

"Umm…" she then cleared her throat as she placed both hands on her back. She then faced him and gave him her usual smile.

Kira – how lame could he get? Though she tried to act naturally, she was beginning to think he found himself dumbfounded at something. There was something different in his eyes – something she did not know what to think of.

Breathing in the air, she decided to start up since it certainly appeared he won't even try to.

"Nice jacket." pointing a finger at his black coat, she commented. This was probably the best start she could ever say since he suddenly fixed his gaze on what he was wearing.

"Right."

He then turned around and walked on his path. Of course, leaving Lacus literally in that sidewalk.

"Kira…Kira, wait!" she then blurted out after realizing he wasn't kidding. He was indeed walking away from her and so, she walked on. Besides, she didn't literally jump over the wall just to be left there by herself.

Finally, after following him around street corners, he stopped. She observed her surroundings – as to where they were. It turned out, he simply walked in circles…and they found themselves in front of her mansion once again.

She sighed at this. She was thinking of many things while looking on at his back that she didn't notice the direction they were going. She was at least half-expecting they'd end up somewhere else…definitely not where they started from.

Maybe, they should just cut to the chase. From the moment she saw him from her window, she knew his purpose. Realizing much time would be wasted if this went on any further, she then looked at the outer walls.

"I was wondering…why are you here?" in her usual tone, she spoke up.

A cool wind passed through as a silent pause ensued between the two.

Neither one said something after her last inquiry. Neither one shifted their gazes on each other. The long cast of silence enveloped their beings…not one daring to break it. But what seemed like a bold move came from the brown-haired boy…he then turned around to simply look at her waiting figure, his mouth hesitating at first but later on gave in and opened up. His voice – a little frail and weary but convicted and whole.

"I'm sorry to have not thanked you personally for bringing my stuff over at the field. And also…"

He looked straight at her eyes, as if searching for something words could not.

"...about one of the books you brought. One of those is my journal…"

_Clearly written in black ink with a writing which was formal and known to her…her eyes moved on with that single line…_

_It was the first day my eyes laid on her…_

"If you came here for an assurance…"

He stopped and waited for her.

_Her fingers slowly felt the smoothness of the paper as her eyes lingered about in that one line. Her mind was, to say, anticipating the next words. Her heart started beating faster as the seconds ticked away._

She didn't mean to intrude in his thoughts. She didn't even intend to cut in between his lines. But by the tone of his voice, she was feeling something different. Was he implying that she was snooping on other people's affairs?

_Her fingers then took hold of the page as her eyes moved downwards in a noticeable slow phase. She was hesitating…that was true as she felt her knees start to tremble. What was this fear she was feeling? Her phone again rang, this time, she was able to control her reflexes. Her eyes momentarily darted to that object she held on with her other hand. Right at that time, she knew what bothered her so much. It was her conscience…and she obliged to it ._

"…I didn't read it."

Firm and straight.

Her voice echoed through the area. Though in low pitch, it was clear and every word resonated throughout. Her eyes still affixed on the brick-laden wall as she felt the cool wind pass them by. She could feel he still had his eyes on her and this, all the more, made her feel quite perplexed. His actions do not justify his main purpose. He should just move away and be on his way home, now that she said what he came there for. Yet, after her admittance, he remained standing before her, not moving a single muscle. Will she be reprimanded for something she did not do?

After what appeared to be like forever, he sighed. Of all sounds he could possibly make, he sighed. She then looked at the young man before her who still stood his ground. He had his head bowed down and his eyes momentarily closed. Upon opening them however, he caught a glimpse of her cerulean ones. She then felt a feeling of guilt and she found this awkward and improper as she did not do anything wrong. In fact, she closed the journal at once when she could have read more from its hidden and secretive contents. But why was he looking at her as though she was a shameful criminal?

"I know." he replied in a low tone but which was as clear as hers.

"What?" bewildered by such a response, she continued her inquiries…her eyes fixed on his purple ones.

"You didn't read my journal. I know that."

Was he challenging her? She found this an invitation for an argument.

"How sure are you?"

"Very." his voice still held the conviction it always had - his sentiments showing little by little.

"Any proof?"

"You won't do things like that. You spoke so fondly of respect and surely you live by it. You aren't like the others." with this, he broke into an affirmative smile – one which appeared like taunting her.

"You think you know me very well with the way you preach about my characteristics..." she then took a step forward, her eyes livened up at the sudden exchange of thoughts. She found this an appropriate and probable opportunity to ask him of the things she never had asked before…which were to mention numerous and perhaps in an exaggerated sense, unending.

"…how certain are you that I still am the one you call myself? A year has passed, Mr. Yamato. People change and you, for one, are in a better position to justify that."

It appeared he was also into their small chat as his being emulated a different aura…perhaps of interest or more of curiosity as he never had once experienced being interrogated by one of higher intelligence such as the pink-haired lady before him.

"You are right indeed. I do not know you that well but I can tell when one is being sincere and when one is constructing a conspicuous lie." as if accepting her plead of argument, he, too, moved a foot forward with eyes as fierce as hers.

This caused a stir within her as a smile unconsciously swept across her lips.

"I changed because I had to. You don't have any reason to do the same. You had everything going for you and I had nothing. What's there to lose for a penniless like me?" he then took another step forward as he said this.

"Is that an insult or is it jealousy that creeps in your being?" she then replied as her foot took another step.

"I am not insulting you, Miss Clyne. I am merely stating the facts. You are still the most popular student at school though you enrolled yourself at another and you are still the idolized one. And I am certainly not jealous for I am at the same level as you are."

"Same level? Thinking highly of ourselves, aren't we, Mr. Yamato? Don't let it get in your head, you might fall down when you least expected it…"

"Humor me." a smile dashed across his face as both alternately took steps forward as each speaks.

"And what about the non-recognition stance you put up?" her eyes for a moment searched for any hint of guilt on his.

"Put up? When?" truly his voice possessed that of innocence but she wouldn't bite.

"Let me refresh your memory…a week ago when you accidentally pulled the backdoor open."

"That? I was just teasing."

"Teasing?"

"It was the first time I saw you again…what did you expect me to do? And for your information, it was not a non-recognition speech or whatever you call it."

"Then what was it?"

As she took another step forward, she found herself standing just right in front of him. He had his head stooped down a little. His purple irises looked straight down at hers. His breathing clinging into her skin. It would not be denied that she was feeling uncanny at that moment as unfamiliarity cloaked its being. At such a close proximity, she couldn't help but shed a blush as an event instantly came into her recollection.

_Little by little, as if a force was pulling her, she felt her body lean closer to him. Her face started to heat up as it neared his. It reached to a point that she even felt his breath on her skin. Her blush could no longer be hidden as she found herself in a very awkward position and situation altogether._

"I did not know how to address you…to call you Miss Clyne or even Lacus seemed improper that time. It was the first time I ever saw you again…and I wasn't prepared for it…" in a soft tone, he spoke up…every word resonating clearly in her ears. What seemed a whisper to him appeared a soft caress on her being.

"Kira, I…"

The silence was deafening as they stood their ground. In almost a contact between them, they simply looked at each other.

His eyes were penetrating through her. He was not holding her yet she felt his stares slowly undressing her…as if looking deeper into her being that even she did not want to see. This had to stop – it had to. She was afraid of what he might see…of what she might recall. She wished to be in this position with him but not right now – not at that moment, but she couldn't stop it – it all appeared too late. She could feel herself tense up as he began to move closer to her…his face slowly descending to hers…

_Not a shadow of him was seen…or the echo of the slightest sound of his footsteps. Somehow, a part of her still carried on and hoped. A part of her longed to see his face…at least before she completely left the place._

"…I – I'm sorry. I just sneaked out, I have to go."

In what seemed like the nick of time, she suddenly blurted out in nervous lines. And as if this was what was needed at the moment, as if the spell cast on both their beings was removed, he suddenly stepped back and breathed in the cool air. His eyes shifted elsewhere as she noticed a slight short-lived blush across his pale cheeks.

Maybe, just like her, he did not know what he was doing. But it was clear to her what they might have done if ever she didn't break their trance…they were about to share a kiss…and somehow, her hopes rose - hopes that he might have felt the same thing as she does.

But not truly complacent at the thought, she dismissed it as a spur of the moment thing. He must have seen an intense longing in her eyes that he got engulfed in all her emotions for him. If this was true, then, her love for him might have caused him to act differently this particular evening.

"I…" he then cleared his throat as he continued.

"…I have to go too. It's pretty late." he then faced her and gave her a warm smile – one which she felt was genuine, one which was truly coming from him.

"Congratulations on your victory earlier. I'm sorry if I greeted you late." unable to hide the same, she then said with the known cheerfulness in her tone.

He then turned his back and began to walk. She did the same as she found herself standing next to an old, sturdy tree. She checked up on its trunk and patted its hoary features. Finding a stable layer to step on, she held on a trustworthy vine with a hand as the other held a grip on the rough edges of the trunk.

"Lacus?"

Upon hearing her name being called out again, she hopped off to the ground and turned around, only to see a bewildered Kira looking at her.

"What?" in the same cheery tone, she asked, obviously not letting the unlikely scene get any ounce of attention.

"Here."

"What's that?"

She need not look at it any further before realizing what exactly the thing he held out to her was. The same features and size, its black cover with gold imprinting on the side could never be more proof of her recognition of it.

"It's a journal...my journal." he simply said.

"What for?"

"If there's anyone who would read it, I'd want it to be you." His voice was firm and his tone was clear. His eyes could never have looked more determined as he held out his journal towards her.

Initially, she would have wanted to ask him why her, but then she thought it would be unwise to do so. Sure, in his journal, he wrote his most sincere feelings and inner thoughts. But then, no matter how strongly she felt towards him, she felt it was not right to force it out of him. Though he said he knew she didn't read it, it was all too sudden. Just a moment ago, her attention was caught by his journal. The next thing she knew, he was about to kiss her. This could have been the best climax to such a suspense-filled day for her but then, she knew this was not how she thought everything would end up. What if she wasn't the one he was referring to in his journal? How would she feel? And what if she was? What would she do next? These questions still haven't found their corresponding answers. And the more she thought about it, the more she found herself denying her innermost feelings.

If it was rude, she did not think of anymore. For as she turned her back, she responded in a somewhat uneasy manner.

"I can't do that."

She knew he wasn't leaving his stance 'til she gave him a definite answer, more so, a reason to her unreasonable actions. She then slowly made her way back to the old husky tree as she swiftly climbed it until she found her way to the topmost layer of the wall. Sitting herself straight, she then looked down at an equally impressed young man.

"Sheer talent?" he then asked, in a voice slightly above a whisper as he looked up quite amazed at the feat she just did.

"Sneaking tactic."

"Won't anyone see you at that height?"

She then looked around and shook her head.

"I don't think anyone would…this tree's leaves cover this side here and the lighting isn't fixed in this area." she then explained as if this had always been her route.

"Don't you think you're giving too many ways for robbers to come in your mansion?"

"I don't know…you won't rob our house now, won't you?"

Both then gave out soft chuckles at this as he lowered his hand back to his side.

When the sudden outburst had died down, the seriousness in the mood came back almost as instantly – like a thief waiting for an opening.

"I know you're wondering why I came here."

She then shifted her gaze to the stars above them as she nodded at his remark. He, too, did the same but then gazed back at her.

"To see for myself if you still are the Lacus I know."

"And…am I still her?" shifting her sight back to him, she asked in a tone she was used to have.

"Fairly."

She then pouted at his answer as he again let out an almost suppressed laughter. He must have been feeling weird talking to her in their positions. And to think she was wearing a skirt all throughout.

"You should really go home now. The air is getting in your head." she then told him as-a-matter-of-factly as he simply nodded his head.

And with a smile he waved back at her as he turned his back once more. This time, not daring to take even a single glimpse of her.

Once more, she was left in her solitude. The darkness for the longest time enveloped her weary being.

A moment ago, she almost lost herself in his eyes…but as she looked on at his retreating figure, how she wished she would just be back in that same moment – that one moment when they were about to share a sweet caress on their lips.

**

* * *

end of chapter **

**Hmm, sorry for the late update. I feel like I've rushed this chapter for some reason… As for the last two italicized paragraphs…they're references for the chapters where they've been from...**

**chapter 2 - this boy**

**chapter 10 - distant**

**I think I'll have to deal with my rendezvous for a while…it's getting on my head too much. Anyway, hope I didn't waste your time and that you enjoyed.**


	16. days before

**I guess I forgot to put my disclaimer so for my previous chapters and those from this one (including this, too), I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny and any of its/their properties (like characters, names, and the like).**

**Overall summary:**

**This story's on Lacus' POV. When I say POV, I mean, I'd only introduce her thoughts on matters and the other's will be to themselves. Set in high school, she was the most popular girl and she still is, looked up by many and she had secretly liked a guy named Kira since the first day they met. Struggling to find the right opportunity to tell him of her feelings, she was thrust into returning back to her former school and get his attention all over again now that he's as popular as she is. **

**

* * *

days before**

* * *

It was not an entirely sunny day. In fact, dark clouds hovered above and seemingly threatened to pour forth some madness on the earth. The air was unusually cool to the feel. How ironic, to think the summer heat should be up this season.

A shade of auburn flipped about not afar. Shoes of considerable style created an unpleasant tune as they dashed through the still rough surface called the road.

"Sorry I'm late!"

She then waved a hand at a girl standing next to a convenience store. She had long flowing pink hair and eyes of cerulean blue. The said girl waved back and walked towards the approaching other.

The princess-like demeanor and aura she had was compelling as she looked on at her very flustered and obviously "rushed" friend. She took whatever she held on her hand and brushed off some unruly locks away from the other's face.

"Now, now. You should've woken up earlier." her voice full of reprimand. The other girl simply nodded and looked at her pleadingly…like get-this-matter-off-quickly.

"All right, I know. It's my fault and I'm sorry. So, now that I'm here, could we plan your party?"

"Very well then." in her usual tone of undisputed sweetness, the pink-haired replied.

A few steps away was a coffee shop. That shop where only few people come and go mostly due to the exceedingly high costs of each cup. That's one fair reason why it was dubbed and famed as the "coffee shop of all except the majority mass".

They found the corner table outside one comfortable area to take in deep talks and planning. Sitting themselves opposite each other, a waiter approached and took their respective orders. Finally leaving them at peace, the other girl looked up at the unwelcoming sky…unwelcoming and foreboding to add.

"Hey Lacus, you sure you want to sit here? It looks like it's going to rain…" concern somewhat overtook her rather than her usual jest self.

Her companion simply looked up for a moment and then stared right back at the papers she was currently holding.

"I like the weather. It feels good after all the long cast of dryness don't you think? Besides, it will only be a slight shower. Nothing to worry about."

Probably out of mild curiosity or sanity, the other girl eyed her from top to bottom. She wore an expression as if saying "are you crazy?" then bowed low and kept a sigh to herself.

"Even I didn't think that way when I took the exams…" she mumbled to herself, to which the other girl oddly took notice of.

"Samantha, I heard that. And please, stop with the teasing."

"I'm not teasing you." defensively, she replied as she darted her sight elsewhere, in a mocking manner to add.

"You're about to. Please, we've known each other for almost years now. I've told you on the phone over and over again, Kira's just a good friend."

By this time, two cups were served to each one. Lacus took a sip on hers while Samantha simply stared at the black circles formed on the liquid's surface when she began to slowly stir it using a plastic-like spoon.

And in between breaths, she let out her usual tune.

"Well, you can't blame me. Imagine, you mentioned his name over the phone last time I called. Besides Lacus, what did you _two_ do last night? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." and then, the girl ended with a wink.

She hit rock bottom as her remark completely left a lasting blush on Lacus' cheeks. Lacus then swallowed hard the steaming coffee as she took down the cup in an unlikely and uneasy manner. Staring at her friend through ceased brows, she then remained quiet – as if forming the right words to state out.

"Don't you feel ashamed of what you're telling me now? Your thoughts are full of unpleasant things…" unabashedly and in one utterance, she spoke up…every word receiving undue emphasis.

Samantha looked around, obviously to eyes that stared at their direction. Trying to clam her friend, she then gave up and apologized.

"Gee, Lacus! I'm just kidding. You know I'm just teasing."

And with the same tone of inquisitiveness, she pried on her now-calmed friend.

"…but if something didn't _happen_, surely you won't react that way now would you?"

"Samantha, just drop it!"

Awkwardly, Lacus, hit the table with both opened palms. Her eyes of blue hues now turned fiery yet the manner her cheeks held on to the same shades of strong pink kept Samantha at bay. The other girl's eyes however reflected that of victory and then she rose both her hands up while chanting an "All right, you win." line.

"Good, 'cause now we can work." getting hold once more of the momentarily forgotten papers, she replied nonchalantly at the other whose eyes still wore the same interest.

"You know Lacus, I like it when you're angry…Kyle and I found it too good to see."

"And I feel quite perplexed with that." nudging her head about with an eye to look at her friend, she then continued browsing over some things.

Smiling at her now appeased friend, Samantha took some papers too and discussed the program she worked on with Lacus.

- - - - - - - -

It was almost dusk when the two finished all that was needed to be discussed. It did rain that day, but only a slight shower as what the pink-haired girl predicted. They came to an agreement of some sorts and finally finalized the program. The venue too was secured and the preparations there would start fairly days from that one.

Before parting ways, Samantha then gave Lacus copies of the whole plan, even added some notes on it.

"Remember, we'll do the hard physical stuffs. And all you've got to do is invite the ones you'd want to come along. And if you want, even those you're irritated with to make it all exciting…"

"Samantha…"

"…right. Anyway, you better prepare your list of confirmed party-attenders. As you kept on saying, it's a private resort and your father would direly need a copy of their names for security purposes."

"You don't have to remind me of the things I informed you, really." laughing at her friend's usual gaiety, she then replied with as much audacity.

Waving back, both then faced opposite directions. Lacus took her copies in one brown envelope and walked on.

"Lacus!"

Turning around after taking a couple of steps, she saw Samantha running her way – literally – holding what looked like another folder.

When she finally caught up with her, she took a moment to breathe in. and regain her composure. She really appeared quite the exhausted one.

Inwardly laughing at her friend's typical attitude, like too much running, she too took some clear breaths as a cool breeze passed by.

"Here, this might be useful." taking hold of the folder she held out, Lacus then browsed over its contents.

"Samantha…"

"You won't have to come to school, seriously. I mean, since we planned this together, I could just give out the invitations to them and all you have to do is call them up and invite them."

"I appreciate the kindness but…"

"Hey, we worked hard to get their contact information, Kyle and I. So, don't you dare decline our offer of leisure and comfort now."

If it was a plead, Lacus would surely accept the offer but even Samantha doesn't know how to do it properly. It turned like one conscientious attack on her reputed kindness. And when Samantha gave her unlikely humbling eyes, she couldn't resist her any longer.

Nodding her head to the delight of the other, she closed the folder and kept it inside the envelope. Evidently, after the long trouble of ceremonies and unusual pleadings, the two parted ways.

The day wasn't tiring at all but it must have been the struggles of the mind that caught up and brought about Lacus' weariness. Upon reaching her room, she then took notice of the comfortable mattress her bed offered. It was a good thing she didn't walk quite long and the air was somewhat cool. At least nature made ways to alleviate her of what might have been a long, tiring hike back home.

Laying her tired body, she took hold once more of the envelope and picked out the familiar folder.

Names, addresses and contact numbers. Surely, Kyle and Samantha exerted quite an effort to put this compilation in her grasp. Their class was, to say, not one which would keep contacts like these.

She then decided to try out her friends' suggestion as she grabbed the phone which was situated right next to her bed. Looking up at some names in the list, she then dialed a number and waited while forming a good greeting on her mind. She won't just say "hey, you're invited" without the usual pleasantries.

"Hello?" a voice from the other line spoke up. Lacus then sat up straight herself and exuded her ordinary confidence and courteousness.

"Good evening, is Madge around? May I speak with her?"

"Who's this?"

"Lacus, her classmate from before."

"Hold on."

Then a pleasant tune took over.

"Hello?" this time, a younger voice spoke – a voice Lacus recognized of course.

And upon hearing that familiar tone, Lacus beamed to a smile.

"Madge? It's me." excitedly, she conversed to which the other girl held the same.

"Lacus! When my mom told me it was a girl named Lacus, I couldn't believe it."

"Why won't you believe it?"

"Well, 'cause we never really talked much back then at school. I mean, I never even knew you'd call me up or even mention my name."

Just then, as she was saying these, the pink-haired lady thought about her school days with everyone. What Madge said was true. She rarely talked to anyone and if ever she did, it would be a casual hi or hello then she'd walk away.

"Lacus, why'd you call?"

Bringing her back from her reverie, she then recalled the lines she practiced in her head a while ago.

"Right. I was actually wondering whether you'd be interested in attending a party."

"Party? Whose?"

"Well, mine. It's just Samantha planned it and I just got along. Just a simple get-together with friends."

"I don't know what to say…"

A long pause then ensued, and as if in a disbelieving voice, the other girl spoke up again.

"You? Inviting me? Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. Why not?"

"Well, because I never thought you'd consider me worth talking to - your friend even. I mean, you are Lacus Clyne…the Lacus who's popular and all sorts. And I'm…I'm not like you guys…you, Samantha or Kyle."

"Madge, I'm really flattered with how you view me or my friends but I don't think any of those things. Of course, you're worth talking to. I was just too busy then that's why I don't usually engage in conversations with anyone other than the two names you've mentioned."

"I still can't believe it…" Her voice still carried the same doubt, which required a little more pushing and assurance from Lacus herself.

"Regardless, I still want _you _there. And I do hope you'll put thought on my invitation."

"Sure!"

"Excuse me?" not entirely finishing her lines fully, she then asked.

"If it would be for an old classmate, I'll come." this time, the other girl's voice was calm and reserved.

"Madge, not just an old classmate, you're my friend all right…"

"All right."

"Well, Samantha will give you the invitation any day from this one. I'll see you there okay."

"Okay." obviously, in a gleesome tone, she replied but before Lacus could hang up, the other girl stuttered about.

"Um, Lacus?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"When we were in first year, you helped me out…so thank you."

"Helped you out? I'm sorry to say but can you refresh my memory?"

"You don't have to remember it, I just want to say thank you. Like what you said, you were the busy one then but I'm glad…"

Lacus simply listened on, still pondering on her memories and searching for that one with the girl she was talking to as of the moment.

"…I'm glad you view me as your friend though you were like so high above me. Thank you and see you on your party!"

"See you too…" and even mumbling these words out, she said these on impulse as the other girl immediately hanged up which prompted Lacus to do the same though she never really knew what just took place.

And when she laid her phone down, she couldn't help but think of how her former classmate and friend reacted. And it somehow warmed her heart that there were some people who still looked highly of her. However, it was saddening that the price of popularity was this – not being able to reach out to others without convincing them of your true intentions.

And it was then that Lacus thought, there would always be some people who'd still look at her the same way she did.

She then decided that one confirmation was enough for the night. Madge's name caught her attention since she'd really like to get to know the girl more. She only knew little about her but found her somewhat interesting and worthwhile to be with.

"Miss Lacus, dinner's ready." a voice then called out after a knock on her door.

- - - - - - - -

The sun set high and the usual summer feeling took its toll. The heat was unbearable though it was still early at the morning. Lacus then donned her walking shorts and plain colored shirt as she set foot once more on the school. She had her hair pony-tailed and her eyes wore shades to protect them from the excruciating sun.

It was to say a summer get-up.

And early in the morning, students would come to school in their walking stance. Both males and females however threw glances at her and even some greeted her upon seeing her.

It must have been more because of the clothes she wore rather than the reputation she held that caught their attention. She knew the school's policies on outfits but then, she won't enter the school building anyway. She was there for a reason that either Kyle or Samantha wasn't aware of.

She knew Samantha told her not to go to school but well, she figured it would be best to give her invitation personally…especially if it was to _him_.

Walking around the school grounds, she saw the evergreen field with different players practicing on its lawn. She looked for a familiar face but found none. She was sure he'd be there with his teammates but she couldn't find him anywhere even in his least favorite spot: the bench.

As she walked around once more, she bumped into someone she was quite fond of.

"Mikah."

In recognition of the said girl, Lacus took off the glasses she wore and looked on at the other coupled with her usual smile. The said girl was quick to apologize and gave the same smile to Lacus.

"Wow, you really look good in those clothes. Too bad I can't wear the same at school." she joked to which Lacus wore a blush…a short-lived one due to the unexpected complement from an equally stunning companion.

"The weather's fairly odd today. The other day it was as cool as winter." she reasoned out as Mikah shared a laughter.

"So, what brought you here?"

"Actually, I was looking for someone."

"Someone? Who? I may help you."

She knew Kira and Mikah were as close as they could be but then asking for him would be awkward for her. She was sure Mikah felt an attraction towards him like all the other girls. And it was a sad truth for Lacus.

"No thanks. I think I could manage by myself. You? What are you doing at this area? Don't you have classes?"

"I do but I just had a chat with grumpy Kira."

"Really?" careful not to excite herself too much, she then said with as much composure as she could muster.

"I mean…oh, early at the morning. It must be one important chat." she was quick to add. Mikah then turned to her usual smile and looked on at the soccer players.

"Not really. I just asked him to accompany me to an outing next week."

Wait, Mikah did what?

"Outing? N-Next week? What day?" stuttering in her words, and she couldn't believe she was acting that way, Lacus immediately asked. She was hoping it wouldn't fall on the same day as her party…she may have invited all her classmates but without Kira, it would turn simply into one word: nothing.

"Saturday."

That did it – it was the same day, but one question ought to be asked before she fully lost all her hopes…

"What did he say?"

Mikah then turned to look at her and in her same cheery tone, she answered back.

"He said yes, he'll accompany me. It was kind of awkward to ask him out but I think that's what I just did. Besides, Kira needs a break from all his soccer stuff. It's getting into him. Though they won, their coach kept on pushing their players. I can't blame them though, at this point, they shouldn't be complacent."

It crushed her – literally. Her attention was focused on the part of hearing him agree to Mikah's invitation that she ignored the other words she said.

If her feelings could be explained by a single word, it would be this: disappointment.

Feeling the least interested in their conversation, Lacus just smiled at Mikah and excused herself.

"Hey, Kira's over there. Why won't you say hi to him?" Pointing at a familiar brown-haired boy, she suddenly blurted out as she waved at him.

"Mikah, it's actually not a good…idea…"

Her objection seemed a tad too late, for Kira was then walking their direction. He had his usual practice uniform on, complete with the knee-length socks and comfortable shoes.

But there was something in his eyes that was different that day. The moment he reached them, he simply stared at her from head to toe…as if examining her.

If only he knew how conscious she's getting at his stares…those mesmerizing velvet eyes looking at her figure intently…she can't help but show a slight blush as she looked away.

"She has a good figure, and her outfit's kinda nice too, it fits her perfectly, don't you think Kira?"

Probably noticing the way he acted, Mikah interrupted. Lacus sighed in relief at this unusual comment. She really didn't think people would act differently just because she wore something which showed off some of her assets but she thought that men would always be men. Suddenly she was beginning to doubt her choice of clothing. She should've worn something different…something which would cover her legs and shift the guys' attention elsewhere. Regardless of all these, deep down, she was thankful to Mikah for literally saving her from the madness she's felt with his eyes on her the whole time.

But she felt different all throughout the gaze-fest, especially if it was Kira.

Finally having the same kind of reaction he usually had, Kira then faced an anticipating Mikah.

"She does look good." was all he said to her earlier comment as he retuned his now-ordinary look at Lacus.

"Well, Lacus here is looking for someone. You might help her out. Your call won't be for the next 10 minutes." urged Mikah as she placed an arm on Kira's. This was really uncalled for on the part of the other older girl but she simply let it pass. Arguing with Mikah would surely end up with Lacus giving way for her insistence.

What Lacus can't understand however was why would this girl act lovingly with Kira and why would Kira do nothing about it?

"Sure. I'll look into it." with eyes still on her, he replied.

Mikah then excused herself and said something like going back to the office to work on some papers. Classes were fairly over and they've got just this week before the summer vacation officially starts. Having their final examinations finished, everyone seemed to not mind going to school. Besides, they'd probably be doing nothing these days. Slacking off would prove worthwhile if not for the attendance and completion status requirement.

The two were then left by themselves. For a few minutes or so, they just stood there and said nothing. Her eyes remained affixed on the ground – finding it the most formidable sight to look at in this particular moment. While his, well, it remained on her.

"Honestly, I think your clothes are too showy."

What was that he said? Immediately, her eyes darted to the smirking brown-haired boy standing just beside her. How did he even manage to walk this far? And he wasn't intent on stopping there, he proceeded with his moving about the area. And poor Lacus had to simply walk behind him.

"Now what is it really you want to say to me, Mr. Yamato? I think it was rude to lie to Mikah a while ago." she complained with her voice strict and confident.

They then stopped after turning to a corner.

"I didn't lie. You…you do look good on what you're wearing right now."

Though seeing only a side of his face, she was certain she saw a slight blush across his cheeks and how she also showed the same upon his unexpected comment.

"Well, I…" words seemed hard to grasp. She was feeling weird at the same time pleased. Just hearing him say those things seemed to be so sweet and was enough to make her day.

"So, there he is." he then pointed at a seated man on a bench not far. She glanced at his direction and saw this guy who was reading a book at that moment. He was alone under that shade of tree.

Bewildered as to the reason why Kira suddenly said those things, she faced him.

"Who is he?"

"The one you're looking for."

"What?"

It was uncanny, but funny. How clueless was he that he was the one Lacus was actually looking for. To think, he still pointed at some random guy.

Kira turned and looked at her. Every ounce of sincerity and genuine inquiry painted on his face.

"Kira, what made you think I'm looking for some guy I don't know?"

"Of course you know him." seriously, he answered back, his eyes gazing once more at the one in solitude.

"Know him?" she too, turned her attention to him.

"Our assistant coach, Seith Kane. You were looking for him that's why you're here at our practice. He's that guy. Or am I wrong? Were you looking for someone else then? I didn't know you knew anyone else in our team."

"The truth is…"

He then averted his sight on her. She was about to continue when a thought escaped her mind – one which she considered properly.

_Mikah then turned to look at her and in her same cheery tone, she answered back._

"_He said yes, he'll accompany me. It was kind of awkward to ask him out but I think that's what I just did. Besides, Kira needs a break from all his soccer stuff. It's getting into him. Though they won, their coach kept on pushing their players. I can't blame them though, at this point, they shouldn't be complacent."_

Though she knew it was a lie. She looked back at Kira and answered in her usual, faking a smile as she spoke.

"…you're right. You really must be a psychic. Thank you for bringing me to him. That way, I don't have to trouble myself looking around for him. I'll see you around then."

She then turned her leave and walked towards the seated young man at a considerable slow pace but then, she stopped for she heard something…he said something like "someone else" and when she turned, unfortunately, he already sped off.

With her gaze back forward, she then walked the opposite direction to the side. As far as she was concerned, she didn't have any reason to speak with Seith and she didn't think to be talking to him again anytime in the future.

It would have been one perfect day had she not been too late.

**end of chapter**

**

* * *

Hope I didn't waste your time and that you enjoyed. Next chapter's on the celebration / party. Thanks for the support and the reviews. It really helps me gather all these ideas and put them in every chapter I write. So, my warmest thanks to all readers, reviewers, browsers or both in any combination.**


	17. unspoken

**

* * *

unspoken**

* * *

She sighed inwardly as she looked out her window. All her bags were now packed as their servants came in and got them. It was Saturday - that day where her party would follow.

If only things went her way.

She would love to smile at everyone when she sees them but she knew if she did, it would be half-meant. As these thoughts entered her already plagued mind, she then walked on towards her door. By that time, her luggage would have been mounted on the vehicle. It would be just a two-night stay but she figured she should bring everything else with her – all those that she needed for the trip.

As she rode on, her eyes were again welcomed by the monotonous scenery. Samantha and Kyle were to meet her in front of the convenience store near their vicinity. Fairly a walking distance, somehow, those two never intended to walk any further than to that place.

The moment the vehicle turned to a corner, she immediately caught sight of two familiar looking girls. Samantha really made it a point to wake up early. The other night, she had been telling her about how hard it was to move this box to there and that container to the other. It was even so tempting to ask what they have been up to in the venue during those times.

The car then stopped as the two approached it. The driver went out and took care of their respective luggage or bags as Lacus opened the door and welcomed the two inside.

Once having themselves seated comfortably against the cushions, they then plagued her with numerous teasers of what to expect. If only she wasn't the celebrant – rather the one whose party it was than she'd have felt the same excitement these two had.

The trip to the pier was an uneventful one. Lacus discussed with her friends how everything would turn out. She already gave them her list of attenders. Surely, the security on the island would be uptight. It was the first time any event would take place in there…the first where considerably "outsiders" would take part in.

"So, we'll make sure you'll have the best welcome party ever! It would be a blast I tell you." Kyle kept on saying all over again with Samantha simply nodding her head and wearing that expression consistent with the other's demeanor.

Lacus simply took this as one of her friends' crazy pranks and mischievous agendas. In fairness, she hasn't seen the two act as giddily as they did at that moment. There really must be something going on at that party and honestly, she found herself eager to have it started at once.

The color of blue welcomed her eyes as she looked on at the wonderful seaside outside her window. The two feel silent and were struck with the same awe painted on their faces. It was a magnificent sight.

And soon, the vehicle stopped as their eyes feasted on the numerous boats at bay. They finally reached the pier.

Once the three got out, they were immediately welcomed by other waiting students – those she invited. As soon as she was spotted by some, they dashed her way and greeted her. It was really an awkward moment but then she returned the kind gesture by giving off a smile and a "thank you for coming" line.

All then boarded the waiting boat. It was the last trip to the island, thanks to the suggestion of her two friends, and of course, Lacus led the way. Their bags were carried by few chosen and trusted servants, to be shipped following theirs.

As the three sat side by side in the outside sun, they looked on at pleasantly enthused people, all in great expectations of what to come. There were about 15 passengers with them, including 5 servicemen or operators.

"When you gave us the list, we actually thought it was few." remarked Samantha, in the middle of everything.

"So, we do hope you won't mind if we invited few _interesting_ people." added Kyle.

Surely, those remarks alone could make Lacus shake her head in disagreement.

"Invited? Without my consent?" she then argued but to a tone of only mild irritation. The two looked at each other and appeased their friend. They did try to calm her down by offering a lemon juice which the pink-haired girl openly accepted. Besides, she knew for herself she couldn't blame her two closest friends.

"So…" finally able to control herself, Lacus then pried on her companions.

"…who are they? Those you guys invited."

Again, exchanging meaningful looks with each other, the two faced an anticipating Lacus with wide grins on their faces.

"You'll see." was what they said in unison.

It was unfortunate that Lacus didn't even bother to look at the names these two submitted to her security personnel. Had she done so, she would easily detect the names of her "uninvited" visitors.

Almost an hour then passed as their sights caught that of a verdant island.

In an exuberant manner, Lacus stood up and looked on, leaning her body on the railings as she turned to face her two friends.

"We're here."

The boat then stopped a few meters away from the actual shore. One by one, the passengers onboard left it, creating loud splashes as their feet landed on the lukewarm tropical water.

It was to say the least a perfect replica of a paradise. The island's marine life was bountiful as their eyes saw fishes – colorful ones – swimming about the open area. Other daring ones even passed through their feet.

Lacus, Samantha and Kyle then got down themselves. After a few instructions, the boat then left as the three walked towards the shore where the others headed.

Not long after, other polo shirted men came, assisted them and led them through the actual place where the celebration ought to proceed.

"Hey, Lacus, we suggest you wait here for a few minutes while we go ahead." Samantha then said, turning to Kyle as the other girl supported her.

"Yeah, Lacus. I mean, we have a grand welcome bash for you. It won't be proper for you to just walk in there."

"Fine by me. But how do I know if I should come in?"

"You'll know." then the two sped off, not allowing Lacus to inquire further.

Those two, they really are quite the funny ones. She couldn't even think how they got along so well with each other considering the difference in their personalities. Lacus being on the sanity side while the others, well, on the verge of it.

As she patiently waited there, she simply looked on at the clashing waves. It was almost noon then – the sun high above their heads. Waking up so early in the morning and undergoing long hours in trips were simply too wearisome. To think, the party hasn't even started yet.

This resort belonged to their family for just entertainment purposes. Entertainment basically meaning just a place where the whole clan could go to every summer. It was private and untouched. Often called a "virgin" island. Only few trusted personnel stayed there and maintained the area. No amount could buy that place or even rent it for another's outing. That's how private it was – how rich her family was.

"I guess I've waited long enough…" she then thought as she could no longer endure the scourging sun. Yes, she got her hat on and even sun blocks on her exposed body parts but then, still., the heat could prove unbearable over time. Ironically, no servants came to her aid and she found herself simply waiting ducks at the shore.

She then walked towards the wooden structure not far…maybe a 15 minute walk away from where she was.

However, when she got there, she found herself totally alone. The tables, the chairs, all were in order. Even the buffet table was set with the utensils all arranged. And this was kind of weird to take place.

"Guys?" she then called out but no one answered.

She walked towards the long table and peeked through the other side. It was odd…to think nearly everyone should be there at that moment.

"Hey, it isn't…funny…" before she even got the words out, a loud popping sound was heard as joyous laughter echoed forth.

"Welcome back, Lacus!" cried altogether an overly joyed crowd as she turned around only to be greeted by many people – students and servants alike.

They carried with them a banner which read the actual words they blurted out earlier. Samantha and Kyle then approached Lacus and hugged her tightly as party confetti filled the place. The other students then came our their hiding places and walked towards Lacus, all greeting her a "welcome back" line.

Everyone was in smiles while lacus shed tears and obviously flustered.

"Why are you crying?" asked a worried Kyle to which Lacus mumbled:

"I thought you all left me."

And then, the crowd broke out in more giggles and laughter. Even Lacus thought it was silly of her to think that way but the moment she saw how happy everyone there was, she felt a genuine smile replace her sobs…at the same time turning her tears of worry and doubt into that of pure joy coming straight from her heart.

"Then, let's all start the party!" shouted a very pleased Samantha while everyone in the background roared in agreement.

Almost all stood up from their seats and feasted on the prepared dish by the first-class cooks of the area. The same banner from earlier was placed above the wooden pole situated right above the major guest's seat – of course, Lacus'. Though a place was already reserved for her, she insisted on standing up and staying with her invited guests.

It was in this moment however, when a familiar guy made his way and cut through the crowd. Of course, Lacus wasn't pleased with his appearance, clearly evidenced by the expressions he wore the moment he found himself standing right in front of her.

"Lacus, welcome back." he then greeted as he lifted a small package from his pocket.

"Sure, Seith." she then replied, taking it from his hand to compensate for his trouble of getting here. She forced a fake smile as she faced him once more.

"Have you eaten already?" she politely asked to which Seith shook his head.

"No, I think I'll have time to do so later."

"You should, it would be healthy for you…"

Catching sight of an onlooking Samantha, she then gave her a glare – of course, all oblivious to this guy which still stood in front of her. Good thing he had his eyes somewhere else.

"Excuse me Seith, I have to attend to other things." she then said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then?"

"I don't know. We'll see. Enjoy yourself." she was quick to add as she motioned her feet towards a very unexpecting and unsuspecting Samantha conversing with another visitor.

Finally getting the girl to herself, Lacus threw a meaningful look at her obviously intrigued friend.

"I thought you were with Seith?" she even had the guts to say.

"Of course no! Who said so?" she then replied keeping an eye on her tone…not quite in it to make unnecessary commotion.

"Well, everyone. It was Kyle's idea I swear. She said to invite him to make it all interesting."

"Kyle? Where is she?" She then searched the place for her other friend.

"Kyle said that you even had a conversation with Seith."

"I did and I guess I did mention that I was angry with him and the like."

"I'm sorry Lacus, I didn't know." guilt was clearly seen on her expression but it didn't bother the other.

"How can I blame you?" and as she said this, she caught sight of someone else – someone she certainly did not expect to see.

She then left Samantha as she walked on and patted a familiar girl on the shoulder.

"Oh, Lacus. Welcome back. Honestly, I feel weird just to say those words to you, I mean, we've been talking with each other for almost three weeks now." the other girl then said upon seeing her while stifling a giggle. Lacus then gave her a usual smile as she searched on for another face.

"So, you mean to say that this party was actually…"

"Yes. Didn't I mention?"

"I think you didn't and am I shocked to see you here." her gaze still looking on at the crowd.

"It's because your friend, Kyle I think was her name, said I shouldn't tell you anything about it. And was I the one shocked when you asked me about the outing like what date it was to take place. I really thought you already knew."

"Unfortunately for me, I didn't…'til now that I see you here…" she then looked at her.

Lacus didn't know whether to be happy to see her there or just sulk at the fact that she's here _with_ him.

"So, Mikah…" she then spoke after a few seconds of silence. The other girl simply looked at her, waiting for what she ought to say next.

"Is Kira here with you?"

"Yes, a while ago. Actually, I've been looking for him for quite some time now. He wasn't supposed to be here you know."

"Really? You mean to say he wasn't intent on going here?" the pink-haired then shifted her gaze elsewhere – still looking for him while she thought: "Good thing Mikah convinced him to attend. I should thank her for that.".

"The truth is, he wouldn't have attended if I didn't mention your name."

"What?" abruptly and as instantly, hearing this, Lacus again darted her attention to the lady before her.

"I don't really know why but I guess hearing it's your party changed his mind. Funny, he always was the fan of celebrities, rather high society people like yourself."

If Lacus was to be asked, she sensed a hint of jealousy on this girl's tone. Only slightly nevertheless clear. Unconsciously, an unfeigned smile dashed across Lacus' lips. It must have been the fact that Kira was there but perhaps more because he's there since it's _her_ party. Then, all her suspicions must have been correct all along – this Kira Yamato does like her after all. And whatever excuse Mikah said of his attending here – like Lacus being a member of the high society thing – wouldn't hinder this hopeful truth in her mind.

Quickly, she excused herself and continued looking for him. It really was a crowded area. She originally had passed a list of only 20 names but it seemed the number had tripled if not doubled. And everyone in her opinion was keen on celebrating and partying with the music rather than dashing to the sea and swim. Perhaps the high sun was the factor on this choice.

"Oh, sorry…" accidentally, she bumped onto someone – someone who immediately apologized to her.

"Kyle!" in a voice either angered or excited, she suddenly called out. The other girl seemed to look the same was as Samantha – guilt-stricken and obviously, she's rehearsed her apology lines.

"Lacus, I'm really sorry. I just spoke to Samantha and all she said was half-true. It was my idea to invite some more people but then Samantha insisted on inviting him. I also told her 'no, Lacus hates Seith' but still, she insisted. What am I supposed to do - ?"

But before she could finish, Lacus immediately embraced her, of course, to the surprise of the other. Both eyes widened with what she did.

"Hey, Lacus, are you all right?"

After the unexpected gesture, the pink-haired girl then let go of her hold and faced her with a very pleased expression – that of delight and joy.

"So, does this mean that we're forgiven?" inquired a still bewildered Kyle.

Lacus simply nodded and hugged her again.

"How could I ever be angry with you guys?"

"Now, I get it…so you knew _he_'s here already? It was supposed to be our personal surprise…" teased a now-pesky Kyle.

"And all thanks to my great friends."

Again, letting go of her hold, Lacus then waved at her friend as she added:

"I've got to find him…"

Then, she moved about the area.

As she walked along the place, she was resolved to tell him what she felt about him…right now at her very own party. Her friends made her have this opportunity and she wasn't intent on allowing it to pass. She had to say it now before any Mikah-like character gets into the picture. Finally, if only to find out that he did feel the exact same thing.

Everyone got their fill of the buffet lunch. Even the room arrangements were already done but since the area had limited ones, the others had to sleep in tents, which most students found one great way to rest. Ironically, almost all of them would rather sleep in those sleeping bags rather than on the soft mattress provided by a bed.

It was the afternoon then, the scourging sun slowly fading into the dusk. Its harmful rays now lessened as most visitors changed to their swimming outfits. And like little overjoyed children, rushed to the tropical waters.

By this time, Lacus was walking along the shoreline, silently observing how happy and enjoyed everyone who attended felt. Playing volleyball, some of them even invited her to join, which she politely declined giving an excuse that she might hit the players instead of the ball.

She had been walking for hours but still, no Kira was seen. She even asked some of her visitors but to no avail. Sighing, she then decided to take a rest. Perhaps the weariness really was beginning to catch her. And she certainly did not want to dampen the energetic spirit everyone else exudes.

Finding her way to an old stable hut a few minutes walk away from the reception hall where they had their buffet, she then let out an exquisitely carved key. She then opened the door and went inside, closing it behind.

Her eyes were welcomed by the silhouette of the now-setting sun. It had been hours and nearly a day has passed. How time really flew. She approached the open windowed balcony with the curtains – pure white – hurdling against the smooth breeze. Once outside, her eyes looked on at a very unique sight. From where she stood, she could clearly see the waves of the open sea and even the adjacent islands on the other side. The verdant trees accentuated her natural feel. How relaxing was that – everytime she feels stressed from all things that bothered her, she always made sure to go to this place. And the effect – simply insatiable and calming, motivating and inspiring to an extent even.

A hammock stood on behind her, just positioned parallel to the wonderful sight. Making her way through it, she then lied down and simply enjoyed the peace she's having. Closing her eyes, she began to feel herself adrift to another place.

Her eyes fluttered open, and as they looked up, they were graced with the sight of sparkling stars. Hazily, she sat up straight as she held a side of her head. Obviously, not in the mood to wake up yet. Finding enough strength, she then stood up and stretched both arms. It was evening and the moon radiated its light over them.

Had it been hours? Indeed, she had a long rest. No one even bothered to wake her up, probably, all knew how tired she may have felt. Yawning, she walked inside and got for herself a bottle of mineral water which she opened and drank from almost all its content.

She then proceeded to the bathroom and washed her face. This time, she was fully awake. Combing her hair a little and changing her clothes, she then walked out the hut, carefully locked it, and made her way towards the reception hall. Even from an obviously far proximity, she could hear the faint sounds of laughter and music coming from the hall. Everyone really was having fun and she smiled at the mere suggestion of it.

She then traversed along the route.

By then, she could clearly see the hall and its lights. It was a festive activity there as the gaiety of everyone surfaced. She was all up to join them in their incredible reverie when she caught sight of a lone figure by the shores. It was a vague detail but she was certain someone was there. Sighing, she then made her way there instead of entering the obviously by now crowded area. She did not want anyone to feel alone especially if it was her party. Perhaps that person needed someone to talk to and she was confident she's clearly up to the challenge.

A few more steps away, she quickly recognized who this was…and upon seeing him sitting there on the sandy shore, she felt her heart skip a beat. She earlier vowed to tell him of her feelings but, she never knew it was this soon. Now or never, she finally concluded after minutes of contemplation as she began to make her way.

She felt nervousness crawl up to her. It was odd, she wasn't used to feeling this way. Maybe, the mere thought of confessing one's love was enough to make her knees tremble.

A few more steps, and she'd be there beside him…a few more…until…

Auburn hair appeared out of nowhere…and immediately approached the brown-haired boy whose hair stifled with the wind. She handed him a can of soda and quickly took a seat beside him.

Lacus was dumbfounded. The girl…was Mikah. How could Lacus be outdone twice by the same girl for the same boy? What was this - a joke?

Clearly, this wasn't acceptable for the pink-haired lady. This was too unrealistic even. How misfortunate was she…to mention, this was _her_ party…_her_ very own celebration?

But what she cannot understand was why she simply stood there and did not do anything but look their way. It's as if her feet were plastered on the sand and her eyes fixed on these two. Look at them, they're laughing, obviously enjoying each other's company. It's a good thing those two were busy conversing with each other that they didn't even notice her there. Then, an unwanted feeling crawled up to her - was this what they call "jealousy"?

A few more minutes passed…and then, something unexpected happened.

Her cerulean eyes widened.

The wind blew.

The clashing waves echoed in her ear.

"Lacus! There you are!" a shout was heard as a known friend approached.

The two figures parted…the auburn haired looked her way. Her eyes were on her. The other…he turned too and even stood up – his purple ones stared at her.

A step backward.

Suddenly, she felt a tear fall from her eyes – one which was not seen by any of them.

A step backward.

Taking in the cool air, she bit her lower lip and looked at the two. The other girl's hand still on his arm.

A step…backward.

Then, she turned around and walked away…

…bringing with her a memory of how Kira and Mikah shared a kiss.

**-end of chapter – **

**

* * *

I know, you guys will kill me…well, I want to do that too. But hey, this is just my, uh, "kill me" chapter. But spare me my life and I'm gonna make things work out. Hmm, don't you think those beach dramas were so cool and so irritating at the same time? I guess I watch too much tv nowadays. Hope you enjoyed (I know you didn't) and hope I didn't waste your time (I think I did). Gulp.**


	18. an old road met

'**Tis is where the roads come to an end…where for just once, an old road met.**

**an old road met**

Breathing hard whose feet brushed against the sand.

Not minding whatever thing blocked her way.

She moved, she walked hurriedly with no direction in mind.

The cheery atmosphere and gay spirits of everyone else echoed from a distance not afar as the chilly air filled her touch. It was supposedly a calm evening with the trails of laughter and merrymaking…supposedly if not for what she witnessed with her eyes. It was even awkward to be walking away and be hurt from what took place when she, for one, doesn't have any involvement with either of the two's personal affairs. And yet, there she was, pacing in her steps as if a jealous lover of some sorts.

Within her sight came the view of the hall where everyone else gathered. She had earlier planned to join them but after what happened, she didn't have the heart to even show one of her infamous smiles. Fake ones, she did show at times but the damage in her had been so deep that unconscious tears eventually poured forth uncontrollably. It's like a dagger pierced right into her heart.

_Auburn hair approached the solitude boy as their faces inched further...their lips brushed against each other in what seemed like a kiss._

The memory of it all seemed intoxicating.

_The girl then looked at her direction, mouth agape as she held a firm hold on the other's arm. He, on the other hand, stood up and stared at her but did not move an inch. Then, it was at that moment that she decided to leave. She had seen enough…witnessed enough._

She continued walking towards the pathway to the woods. She should have joined the others but she decided not to. It wasn't right to face them when she couldn't fix herself up…and she certainly didn't want them to see her in such a state. It was improper and unfair to do so.

In what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached her hut as she made her way inside, making sure that the door was locked tightly. Once there, with her back against it, she fell on her knees, letting out her sobs which she tried so hard to control.

_In the arms of another…in the pleasure of it all. Her beloved – no – the one she liked the most seen kissing another. And it hurts…it hurts her already bruised self._

A soft knock then was heard as a known voice called out. Lacus then stood up and tried to wipe her tears as she opened the door only to be seen by a worried friend.

"Kyle…" with her voice still broken, she then spoke up…her first few words after a long trail of silence.

The said girl as instantly hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"Shhh…it's all right. It's all right." was what she whispered softly in her ear. They remained there…simply there. As words were idle to grasp, silence and sobs welcomed the airy night. The dampened mood and the unusual solace proved more powerful for such a conflicting emotion they call hurt.

- -

Three days and two nights passed as though the shifting of day to night. And in those days, she never dared talk to either Kira or Mikah. Admittedly, the hurt still remained. If not for the cheering and encouragement of her friends, she swore she could have felt worse…much worse.

Almost a month has passed and she busied herself with charity work. But even those could not help cure her wounded emotion.

"Kyle, it's me."

"Lacus? Why'd you call? I mean, anything wrong?" came the worried tone of her friend from the other line.

"No, it's not that. I just wanted to take a few time off. You know, I've been reconsidering my father's proposal."

A long pause then ensued, her friend might have been thinking about something.

"What proposal is that?" finally, she said.

"Stay there with him and study abroad."

"But, Lacus…I thought you'd be here for good. Don't tell me, it's with Yamato again."

"Partly it is, but I just thought that maybe I do need to take a time for myself for a while. To be away from everyone and try to sort my feelings out."

"I'd like to say it's just a kiss and who knows what you feel for him maybe just a fling. To act that way is not like you."

This time, it was Lacus' turn to pause for a while, allowing the silence to take its toll.

"Lacus? You still there?"

"I don't understand it either. But the pain I feel is in here…in my heart." A hand made its way across her chest…to where her beating heart lay.

"There's nothing I can do about it then?"

"I'd like to ask you a favor."

"All right. What is it?"

"Let's meet tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Same place?"

"Yes, same place, same time."

It was late in the evening then. Samantha was also informed of her "sudden" decision. The latter did not expect it and reacted the same way as Kyle. But then, as what happened before, she conceded and heaved a defeat in convincing her to reconsider.

And as this pink haired lady sat on her desk, she took out a piece of paper and took hold of a pen. She breathed hard and started scribbling some words.

_Words which she knew could never be spoken by her._

'If this is what I can do for you…to remember you for one last time before I finally leave and try to forget, then I should put into writing what I have kept so long within me…'

- -

- -

_It was a warm afternoon then when I accidentally met an interesting young man. He wore his glasses up to the tip of his nose and he had neatly combed brown hair. He was sitting on the ground, reading a book, not minding he environment whish surrounded him. He looked so peaceful…so in tune with nature. Maybe I did disturb him then but I guess I'll never know. How could I forget the warm smile and acceptance he showed me then? _

Morning came with the sounds of chirping. Lazily, she sat up, slightly slumping her wearied back with a little yawning. It was indeed a fine morning but then, time was at its utmost priority.

Her bags were then opened for her as a couple of household helps came in and assisted her in her packing. Her organized cabinet of garments were then opened as she selected some fine-looking dresses.

_I was actually wondering when I would see him again. The first time my eyes laid on him, I knew he was someone special...or rather, he would be someone special. I can't understand what exactly I felt with his gazes but it definitely affected me in quite a positive manner. New feelings surfaced as I found myself looking forward to finally meet him again. It seemed that the thought of it kept my boring days in school at bay._

The lady chambermaid, their old trusted help and the one who stood as her mother, came in and helped her. She was not in favor of Lacus' departure but she knew it was a decision Lacus made for herself. It was hard to see her leave the first time and the year-long waiting had been tiresome. And now, the same thing was happening all over again. This was not how the older lady intended things to turn out…now that Lacus had just recently returned home.

_The doors then opened as his footsteps echoed in tune with my heart's beating. It was extraordinary. The feeling was different – and when I looked at him…the same emotion welled up within me. His eyes saw right through me and his awkward stance that morning was quite a memory. My classmates thought lowly of him but I, I won't deny that I felt something for him. Perhaps it was friendship that I longed for before. Talking to him became my purpose right then._

Her luggage was then carried from her room. She stretched both her arms as she finished packing her clothes. She won't be bringing any tangible thing other than those. Besides if she needed anything else, surely, it will be mailed straight to their residency abroad.

_As we spent each morning racing each other for our most sought after and so-called 'prompt' award, I found myself fond of him. He was nerdy-looking, true, but behind those features, I can see someone who I feel comfortable with. And as the days passed, I longed for something else. I didn't notice this new feeling growing within me. Not of friendship, but…something more._

It was nearing afternoon. And all her luggage had been packed up by that time. Her leave was sudden, she knew. It wasn't even enough time to say her personal goodbyes to anyone else besides those she's been close to. The day after tomorrow, she'd be taking the first flight. And 48 hours seemed so short to say her farewells to everyone. She then headed to the café where she usually spent her time. It was where she and Kyle would meet. Unfortunately, Samantha won't make it. And it added to her hurt more.

_I began thinking of him and how wonderful his smile was. How nice he greeted everyone and how strong his spirit had been. I easily got affected by his caring company. His strange outlook in life proved infectious. And as I write this, I think of him and how handsome he truly had been in a period of one year. I never knew he liked soccer before but now that he does, well, all I can say is that he deserved all the attention he's been receiving now. _

_It's strange and I don't know how he will react once he gets to read this. Whatever may happen, I wanted to tell him how much I liked him…no…how much I like him still. Hard to admit but up to this very day, I still feel the same way._

_And to think, the person I like, he who caught me off-guarded was actually, in truth, you._

She then waved at her friend as she called out her name.

"Kyle!"

The other girl looked at her direction and waved back. Lacus then approached her as they momentarily hugged each other. She then reached out for her pocket and handed a piece of folded paper. Kyle at first, looked at it then turned her gaze back on Lacus.

"What's this?" in acceptance of the sudden gesture, she then asked her pink-haired friend. Lacus smiled at her.

"Give it to him…for me."

Kyle looked at her in her unusual serious stance. She knew who Lacus was referring to.

"Even to the last minute, you can't give it to him."

Reminiscing the past was an unhealthy move especially if it had been filled with memories one's not fond of. But then, to leave behind a couple of good friends wasn't an easy undertaking in itself. She did it for the first time and she should have known that the second time was harder.

As they finished their servings, they then stood side by side in the café's simple-looking facade. Darkness threatened the skies as the sun slowly faded.

"So, when will you leave?" Kyle then asked as she kept her gaze on the orange hue.

Lacus's features were graced with the same warmth as her eyes too looked on at the same sight.

"Second day after today."

Kyle then closed her eyes and breathed in the now-cool air as she stretched her arms on both sides. And when she opened them, she looked at her friend.

Smiling at her, she hugged her and then let go.

"This is goodbye then. I hate to go home late, you know that."

Lacus took a moment to look at her and she too graced her with the same smile she wore. As she nodded her head, Kyle waved and turned around…then, walked away.

All Lacus could do was stare at the back of her fading friend. If given a chance, she would have opted to stay. But then, once she made a decision, only the most dramatic turn of events could bend it.

"Bye, Kyle…" she then whispered as she turned her way and headed for home. She would surely miss the sight this place provided and even the unlikely ambiance this neighborhood brought. And she intended to make the most of her stay.

…

…

…

…

…

…

The same air welcomed her. The same busied area with unfamiliar faces. Parting and reuniting with those they loved. This had always been the scene which one would usually see. And no matter how tiring the long trip maybe, the thought of having someone wait for you could be considered as one of life's most enthralling bliss. So that leaving would never be hard, knowing that someone would be there, waving at your departure with tears in the eyes.

But then, no one would wait nor wave for her here. And she wasn't expecting or even hoping.

Clasping her hand carried bag, she then stood up from her seat. It wasn't time yet, but she felt a need to stretch her legs and walk somewhere – a place in this crowded part of the city. In its high technology features and extraordinary ambiance, the deafening sound of airplanes would be well-accustomed to the ears. But when even that seemed deprived from her, the slightest cheer of laughter proved more bruising. And to think, she never usually minded other's businesses or affairs.

She then, for one last time, looked at the glass doors where people usually enter through. It wasn't long ago that she had stared on that door for almost an hour or so in hope of seeing a familiar face. Funny, though she never admitted it, she really must be hoping _he _would come through those and walk towards her, even stop her from leaving. Before any more uncalled-for thoughts roam around her mind, she decided to do about what she ought to have done. Breathing in, she turned around and walked on.

"Lacus!"

Her heart skipped a beat as she stopped. Slowly, she turned around and looked at the crowd. Someone called her – she's certain. And that voice belonged to someone she knew.

She then wandered her eyes around, looking at every face that passed her by. Every corner would not escape as she turned and turned…hoping to see his face.

Searching, looking.

From a distance, she could vaguely see a tall young man who wore a knee length coat walking towards her direction. His hair of unruly brown ruffled against the crowd as his eyes looked on at her solitary figure.

Amidst the populated area where different noises were heard, he walked forth and neared her. Step by step. Finally, he stood inches away from her. She – who had her bewildered eyes on him. He was gasping for air, breathing hard as if he ran a distance. Yet his eyes remained calm and serene.

She then looked at his figure as her eyes caught sight of a piece pf paper that he was holding. She returned her gaze on him. In near tears, she smiled at him.

He too returned the same gesture with his eyes looking on at hers. Genuine.

…

…

…

The plane took off…as a solace figure stood by the glassed window…looking at its flight.

…

…

…

…

It was a humid day. The bell rang signifying the start of another school year. As the same sound echoed forth again, students came in and returned to their respective seats.

The leaves of the sturdy tree outside remained as it was – widespread and evergreen. As he looked on below, he saw some children playing and enjoying themselves with an older student, probably the same age as him.

_As these kids broke off after enjoying the pleasure of bullying him, he lay on the ground helplessly…waiting for whatever it was she was going to say. What a weakling he must've been. But then, she did the contrary, with a warm smile and determined eyes, she tended to his wounds and empathized with him._

_And before they entered the room, she gave him her handkerchief. He didn't know what to make of it but then, he was grateful for it. Hard to admit, but she did save him from his very own despair. And for that one incident, he was sure that it was not an ordinary friendship that he hoped to have with her. He wanted to return the favor – be her protector and perhaps something more. _

After a few more minutes, his attention was grabbed from behind as his rowdy classmates brawled it out. He did not mind them, they didn't bother him anyway but it triggered some more fragments of his memories.

_It was her last day at that school and he couldn't simply just stay there and say nothing. He decided to tell her of his feelings as he waited patiently for her that afternoon. He knew she would still attend to other matters so he willingly waited to have the time alone with her. In their classroom, he looked on at her seat where her things lay in order. Smiling a bit, he then looked out the window. And his eyes caught a glimpse of pink by the benches._

_It was her. And she was smiling, he was sure. She must be enjoying herself as he saw her holding another man's hand. It was Seith, a senior student – a heartthrob. He felt his heart hurt at the sight. Was this what he thought it to be…was this jealousy? _

_Footsteps then echoed as the door opened. A few more minutes passed then. She entered the room and upon seeing him, was shocked. Still, she smiled at him as she made her way to her seat. They were alone. She was packing her things. And he – he simply stared outside with his figure being graced by the setting sun._

_He might have said some words to her. Even offending ones but he could not remember vividly well. One thing he knew was true, Lacus Clyne could not love him. Who is Kira Yamato anyway compared to a Seith Kane? She would have preferred guys like him instead of a weakling with glasses. _

_Since that day, since the day that she left, he vowed to himself. _

"_I will change. I will not be the person that I was. Perhaps, by then, you would notice me and even…love me."_

It was later however that they did see each other again. His transformation from nerd to superstar, standout from nobody took place. Everyone knew his name and he could get any girl he wanted. But it seemed that his heart still waited for someone. And indeed, that someone came. As he opened the backdoor, he saw her again and was left speechless. She had grown more beautiful…and mesmerizing even, that kept his well-thought and ingenuous spontaneity with words diminish.

Then, he turned his gaze elsewhere, on the other students who took their physical education classes by the field.

_He maneuvered the ball effortlessly across the green field. Surpassing each venerable defender in his way, he looked on at his goal. A few turns more, with his teammates in support and the crowd in uproar, he strode off towards the side area and took the shot. Kicking hard, giving it all his strength, he then took an image of her face in his mind. _

"_Lacus…"_

_And the shot got in…the enemy goalkeeper couldn't jump high enough to block it. And they won. Everyone was in jubilation but he searched for something else. Looking at the audience seats, he was hoping that she saw it. _

_Out of the shower, he came. He then took an ordinary shirt and padded up with a coat. As he walked outside, he was welcomed with the still unending praises. _

"_Kira." it was Mikah – not exactly the girl he was looking for. She then approached him and gave him his books. _

"_Thanks." he simply said as he turned the other way._

"_Well, you have to thank Lacus as well."_

_Lacus? Thank her for what? He then turned and looked once more at Mikah – bewildered to be exact._

"_She was the one who got your books for you. Odd though, it actually took her a long time before getting here."_

_He then took a look at those that he held as he flipped each ones' pages. Scanning his eyes in between the lines._

"_Where is she?" he instantly asked as he kept a firm hold on his journal._

"_She got home. Kira, why do you ask?"_

_He did not bother answer this girl's inquiries. Other things of greater urgency and importance came up…concerning someone he likes of course. Could Lacus have read his journal? She couldn't. She wouldn't. And as he reached her place, he walked about. Thinking of what to say to her in case he comes face to face. He had never been good with words, especially in front of her. Practically his main reason why he preferred to remain in silence every time their paths come across. It then took him hours to ponder on things. But if she did read his journal, then it would be better. He was too timid and scared to tell her of his feelings. And if she did his journal, then it would spare him the trouble of confessing his hidden emotions. _

_It was then that she appeared crossing the walls. Talking to her, under that moonlight beam, felt different. She was wearing a dress-like clothing…a skirt to be exact. And her pink hair…her cerulean eyes…her pale skin…her tender lips…it was…ecstatic within him. Her sight…her beauty…he could no longer control nor hide his feelings as he unconsciously felt his body lean forward, his eyes slowly closing…the gap between their bodies shortened…inch by inch. _

_Of course, he returned to his senses with the sound of her voice. And as they parted that evening, he could not forget her scent. How he wished he could have just kissed her right then and tell her how much he liked her – how much he loved her. _

He then smiled at the thought as he averted his gaze back on his injured knee. Indeed, over the summer, they had been victorious in their campaign. In his absence, his teammates kept the pace up and struggled…struggled 'til they reached their goal. And all efforts of practice and tireless runs paid off as they got the cup. Too bad he missed the whole outpour of euphoria. He missed it since he had been somewhere else…

"Hey." a pat on his shoulder.

He turned and looked up at a waiting lady who took a seat on the one next to his. He smiled at her.

Just then, both their eyes caught sight of a passing plane…that flying structure which strode past their building…high above the ground and fleetingly crossing the skyline.

"How was it? Were you able to tell her?"

He then bowed low – his eyes staring at the floor.

…

…

…

…

…

They stood across each other for a few more minutes. No word was said between the two. He looked at her and thought how beautiful she appeared. She still carried the same aura that caught his heart the first time he saw her.

_He was there, slumped on the floor, reading a book in peace. In that place they called an orchard, he found the calm he longed for. His glasses stooped slowly at the tip of his nose as he read each line on the page._

_It was then that she entered…where he first laid his eyes on her. Words were not enough to describe the feeling that overcame him as she slowly walked towards him. Her pink hair flowing with the wind. She was beautiful…indeed, very beautiful._

"You're leaving." he then mumbled after the awkward silence. He could see she was in near tears already and how dumb was his statement. It couldn't be any more obvious but he couldn't think of anything else to say. He must have looked stupid in her sight as he stood there, still breathing hard. He swore he ran a breathtaking mile just to get to this airport and see her.

"_Hey Kira." was what welcomed his ears as he lifted the hanging phone._

"_Who's this?" _

_What would a girl call him for in the middle of the night? To think he should've been getting his pretty much needed rest…tomorrow's the big soccer finale and he couldn't afford having lengthy conversations._

"_Kyle – your classmate."_

"_I know you're my classmate. Why'd you call?"_

"_I know you like her."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Lacus. You like her, don't you? Don't lie, I could tell from the way you look at her."_

_What was this girl saying? She was the close friend of Lacus but never had he intended to socialize with her. However, he must admit, the mere mention of Lacus' name was enough to get him interested._

"_You must not have known, frankly, no one else knows but she's leaving tomorrow."_

"_Leaving?"_

"_Her flight's in the afternoon but I bet she's going to check in earlier than that."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_For a dear friend."_

_Her voice sounded serious and determined in the tone. And he paused for a while as he thought of some things. Tomorrow, she'd leave…again. Tomorrow too was his scheduled big day. It was the championships then…but…_

"_Yamato, before I hung up, I would like to ask you one thing."_

_Still with the silence, she continued._

"_What is Lacus for you?"_

_It didn't take quite a long while before he answered back. It wouldn't be right to lie now. This sly friend of hers saw right through his gestures. _

"_Everything."_

"_So, what are you planning to do?"_

"_You know what I'll do."his voice had never been more certain, his mind – never been more determined and decided._

"_Oh, before I forget."_

"_What?"_

"_Outside, there's a white envelope. You might want to read its contents."_

The two then sat down on a nearby café as their order came. The smell of brewed coffee filled the area. There, seated across him was the same person he adored and liked for years now. It was rare that he would be left speechless, not with the status he was currently enjoying.

As he looked at her, her expression hasn't much changed. It must be something with the way she smiled at him or how she greeted him that made his knees slightly tremble.

"Funny…" her gaze still on the busied area outside where people usually dragged their belongings along. Different faces, different nationalities.

"What is?"

"The first time I was here, I was with my father then, and I waited sitting on a bench across the door entrance 'til the last call."

"Waited? For someone?" his eyes remained on her.

She then faced him and nodded her head as she took a sip on her cup. His cup on the other hand was left untouched as his hand simply stirred its contents with a spoon.

"I even told myself before that if he asked me to stay, then I'd willingly do so."

He then shifted his gaze elsewhere as he asked further in quite a whisper.

"Did he come?"

She then sighed at first but then appeared as cheery as she could muster.

"He just did." she then looked at him straight at his eyes.

…

…

…

…

…

"What? You told her you liked her too but still she left? I can't believe it." exclaimed Kyle as she slumped back on the seat. Perhaps it was a mixture of anxiousness and excitement that made her overreact with how he narrated everything.

"But did you tell her about the kiss? You know, your controversial kiss which I too witnessed." she then asked as she jolted her attention back on the brown-haired boy.

"I explained everything to her. If that's what you're worried about, I already said it was a one-sided kiss."

"Geez, you had to put her into that agonizing scene. Seeing someone you like being kissed by another is hard. If you're in her position, say, you saw another guy lock his lips with Lacus, what would you feel?"

He can't help but frown upon hearing this remark. And Kyle took quite a laughing trip on this.

"Just kidding. She's not like that at all. You know, I really think we could get along quite well…you act the same way she does." as she these, she bade him goodbye. She then walked towards her own seat and remained there.

Even with the attitude, by the looks of it, these two were getting along. Lacus being their common denominator of course.

As for Kira, he simply returned his attention on the outside. Seriousness was again on his face.

_Lacus then waved back at him as he did the same. He stood there holding her handwritten letter in his grasp. He wasn't feeling good…particularly to see her leave but then, he was glad that somehow he was able to tell her of his feelings. After long years of waiting, he was able to finally do it. Though Lacus didn't reconsider her decision, he was contented just to see her smile. It was not a waste to miss the championship and see her off. It was actually better…something which would prove more worthwhile. _

"It's gonna be a good year." she commented as she looked out the window and stared into the blue sky. He did the same as he whispered a soft "yeah" fairly audible enough for the other to hear.

"She'll be back sooner than we thought. Don't worry."

"I know, Samantha." He then darted his eyes on her calm features.

"Still, that 'one-sided' kiss didn't sound one-sided at all. You made my friend cry and honestly, I haven't forgiven you for that." she then faced him with a frown on her face.

"I know. I'm willing to make up for it." he replied with the same smile. But even with that, she noticed his eyes portrayed a different emotion.

"Don't sulk too much. It's not like the both of you knew you liked each other then."

"I just wished…I had the guts to tell her before. So much time has been wasted…and I could've spent it with her…"

"The soccer ace player saying those words? You sound so weak."

"And she liked me still knowing that." He then looked at her face.

Samantha then sighed as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Just think, lots of guys would die to be in your position. To be liked by a Lacus Clyne is not a mere simple thing. And I think you two will work out just fine. It's not yet too late you know."

As she said these, she then walked back towards her seat – which was adjacent to Kyle's on the other side. It was the first day, yet the past few weeks without any communication with her were too much for him to endure. If only he had the wealth and the luxury of time, he would've followed her and took the next flight at once.

All students then stood up as a tall man entered. It was their teacher who welcomed them all to their senior year. As each one took their seat, he simply stared out at the window. Somehow, he knew why Lacus would fondly look outside in their classes. He was wondering why she kept on staring out every time he would steal a glance at her. At least, he knew it was worth his effort to turn his head to that side. The scene was refreshing and the wide expanse somehow renewed his energy. It was a good sight…fairly better than looking in front.

The front doors opened after a soft knock.

Footsteps echoed into the room as audacious cheers filled it.

He then turned and took notice of what the sudden commotion was about. As their teacher calmed everyone, he then gestured the lady to the front with an extended arm.

His eyes widened. Wearing the same uniform as everyone else, she stood in front and looked on at everyone…until she caught sight of him did she kept her gaze _only_ on him.

Velvet and blue met.

She smiled…one that was shown only to those who were special to her.

"I'm Lacus Clyne…" she began.

A knowing smile graced his lips.

"…and I'm back - - for good."

**end**

**And as for this final chapter, I would like to thank all those who reviewed and those who read, browsed or simply took a second to look at this…among those particularly:**

**SamuraiGirl7**

**Electra Red**

**Zero'N'over**

**For one last time I'd say, hope I didn't waste your time and that you enjoyed. My back hurts from typing but hey, I'm not complaining.**


	19. epilogue

While I spend my hours stressing myself out in my studies and stuff, I realized I have to do, at the very least, something worthwhile. And what better to do than put a good closure to this one. My ORT story's about to be finished as the final chapter is being done (and rethought of) as of this moment…say I could upload it like next week or the week after. In the meantime, I do hope that this be a good one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this subcategory…seriously.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kira admired her beauty with all of him. As he stood by that verdant field, his eyes remained affixed on her as she busied herself with other needs. She had been back for barely a day yet all seemed too enthusiastically involved with her activities. Students of all year levels would usually surround her wherever she went as all he could do was look from a corner. He was a celebrity, too, yet such attention was not given to him. As though the status mattered not, he would simply cross the room and look at her in a way that she won't notice. He would constantly involve himself in these numerous starefests almost every minute that passed. He missed her – that was true yet somehow this undaunting and provocative crowd hurdling about shortens his temper.

Deep down, he knew he was too shy to speak anything of her. Mentioning her name proved grueling, what more speak to her directly? Admittedly and as if an assurance was the fact that he had already spoken to her of his innermost feelings. Maybe not in an actual gallant sense, as he only did so minutes before she left, but still, he had the effort done. Surely, hearing her say "sorry" and leaving him at his silly waving was tough to bear and the events seemed too cramped on his mind that its logical processes seemed halted, he could not deny the fact that indeed she had returned. And right now, as he longingly and perhaps lovingly gazed at the one he truly felt a connection with, he couldn't help but carry a deep feeling of resentment on himself.

He was and would always be shy. He was and would always be too scared.

A ball was thrown at his direction but with his mind and thoughts adrift elsewhere, a thud of a collision emanated as he felt his vision blur. The next thing he knew was that he was flat on the ground with his senses barely intact. He could hear vague sounds of his surroundings particularly that of his rushing teammates alongside with the other coaches. Great. Just great. Now, he had all the unwanted and unnecessary attention to himself.

He felt his body floating somewhat as his back lay idly by the hard object beneath. Remember that still at this point he had his vision unstill and his eyes cast dreamily on anything he could see. It was a splatter…not really focusing on anything, one could say he was putting his attention on everything. This brought more dizziness as finally he gave in to the pressure of what they call as "fainting".

"Where…"

The first word he uttered as he quickly opened then shut his eyes. He stretched his body forward but the lower pain on his back got the better of him. It caused quite a twitch in that area as he found himself renegading back into the soft mattress. He was sure this pain caused some lines on his forehead, which veins was throbbing hardly against his skin.

In all this he had his eyes shut as he wanted the totality of the dominant emotion in his being. This quite dizzy and searing feeling really got him…a direct hit by a fast-paced soccer ball really hurt this bad as he lifted a hand toward that part of his head.

"Ow…" he jolted upon the recall, not really the contact his palm made on his flesh.

"Hey…"

Now, what was this? He heard another voice in the room…fairly audible enough…sweet yet low-pitched, was it…

He quickly opened his eyes and turned to look at his side. Someone was indeed with him. And this caused quite a wide reaction and stir of rationality within him as the sudden reality hit him in his face.

"Lacus!" he almost jumped had not his back ached so badly. He at least managed to sit himself up, with the assistance of the pink-haired, to his embarrassment. She was caring, that was her personality as he felt her touch so soft on his skin and her hold cautious. Perhaps she didn't want to hurt him to badly in areas she didn't know he was hurting from. The obvious ones being his swollen forehead and his (almost) broken back from the fall on the ground…other than that, he was certain he was feeling well.

He could very well paint the reaction on her face. She was the expressive one, maybe not her whole facial expression but there was something in her eyes that one could tell sincerity. Well, he was looking at her eyes at this moment…quickly turning away once noticing that she had hers on him. He was blushing mad now, intent to keep it to himself.

But, what's to keep? She knew how he feels, right?

With this thought again in mind, he gathered enough courage and faced her with a smile. His hand no longer on his head but rather primly situated on his lap.

"So…that ball really got me…" he started with a voice of kid. He swore she wasn't sharing his carefree disposition as his smile quickly faded with that stern look she had on.

"I don't see anything funny with it."

"But, they do? I mean it's rare for you to see anyone being hit in the face by a speeding ball. Rather, what a sight, right?" he tried to joke once more which was again in vain as she stood up from where she sat and walked farther away.

He sighed. He knew it was no kidding matter and Lacus indeed was concerned for him. What else would be her reason of staying by with him not with her busy school schedule?

She again sat back on the same seat, bringing with her a towel. With it in her hold, she looked at him as if asking for permission. She had it held up on level with his forehead and as soon as he gave his consent. She carefully pressed the slight lump on his head. It was painful as the contact made him groan.

"Sorry…" she muttered as she stopped all motions, with her eyes looking back again at his.

"No, it's all right. Go on." He reassured as she continued with what she was doing. It lasted about a few more minutes and he had the pain contained within him by gritting his teeth. It was hard, in truth, but he didn't want to cause worry to her as much as he did now. She had already given him her very and most precious and valuable time. He could not possibly ask more from her.

Then, she stood up once more, possibly to return what she has gotten earlier. Once she's seated right back next to him she remained silent all the while. She then took hold of a book on the table and read some of its pages. It was awfully silent in that room, which he figured was a clinic. The nurse though wasn't there but with all the medical parchments by the walls, he was sure of the place.

He had his eyes on her as usual. She was intently reading something. The title wasn't printed on the cover…as was the reason he appeared clueless. He at least wanted to say something to her…like how happy he was that she's gone back and that how miserable he'd felt when she left him by the airport. Those things, but it seemed she was too engrossed with that book she was holding.

The tick-tacking of the clock monotonously echoed in his ears as the silence seemed too much.

"Lacus?" now or never, he thought. She didn't turn and still had her gaze affixed on that thing.

"Hmm?"

Though, her voice was truly sweet and enough to melt his already melted heart.

"Well, uhm…I just want to say…thanks for staying here…with me."

"You're welcome." She said as her eye looked at his direction, which again caused a blush on his face.

"Right…and…"

"And?"

"How's your trip?"

"Uneventful, but it was fine."

Her one-liner answers really weren't to his liking. Surely she wasn't naïve enough not to notice how he was struggling just to keep their conversation going. He had lots of things on his mind to say to her. This morning, when she went into their classroom and introduced herself in front of the class, he wanted to just take her into his arms right then and there. But if he couldn't even interest her in a chat then how could he lay a even a single finger on her?

A pause.

"Kira?" this time, it was her who started.

"Yeah?" he didn't dare to look at her for he knew he'd just be too flustered and would again eat his words. He may be a varsity and ace soccer player, but he still had his own problems especially towards someone he really, really liked…like stringing a conversation of some sorts.

"Don't…" her voice was starting to fail her.

Soon after, he could hear her hesitate on something as he quickly turned to look at her. This time, it was he who was concerned.

"…just don't do that again."

Turning her book to a close, she looked away. He could vaguely see the worry in her face and on her one as well. He wasn't really sure what she meant but somehow he guessed it must have something to do with his injury.

He was about to say something as he had his mouth opened when the nurse went in the room.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Clyne, but you may leave now. Thanks for your help, though. I really appreciated it." With a wide smile on her face, this lady spoke as Lacus gave her a customary bow and a short "you're welcome" line before standing up and leaving the room. She didn't even bother to turn around and say her goodbye to him. Heck, he was the one injured though. But then, he really couldn't blame her. Up to this point…though he read her letter numerous times, he still wasn't quite sure of her feelings for him. And this worried him more as boys seemed to flaunt her since this morning.

"So, you feeling well, Mr. Yamato?" the nurse spoke as she then had her eyes on her sole patient.

He managed a nod as he tried to stretch his body…which was still painful but one he did not show. If he gave any hints or signs of any, he knew he'd be bedridden all day…and he didn't want that especially after Lacus' sudden leave. Somehow, he wanted to explain to her…about what he didn't know. He just wanted to say something…anything.

He stood up and even jumped about the bed (which was unwise as he felt jolts of electricity on his back and forehead) and pretended hard that he was feeling superbly well. Not expecting the nurse to fall for it, he even added a couple of waist turning as proof. Surprisingly, she bought the act and quickly dismissed him, giving a couple of reminders.

"Oh, and you ought to thank Ms. Clyne. She had been by your side all the while. She even came with you as you were rushed here and volunteered to look after you in your state of unconsciousness." She reminded.

This somehow brought a thought to him. She indeed exerted the effort and the time to do all those for him. And he felt more compelled and determined to just reach her somehow.

- - - - - - - - - -

His search wasn't blessed with as much luck as his enthusiasm and dedication. He ended up looking for her aimlessly. The day ended as darkness started to show. He hasn't found her to his ultimate dismay.

It was really not a good day for him and he hadn't even said anything right to her yet since her arrival. And it appeared this really wasn't going to turn out the way he had hoped it would.

With a stinging failure in his heart, he decided to call it a day and just go somewhere else. Perhaps the next day would be better. After asking from strangers about her whereabouts…it would be best that he take the necessary leave. He had endured too much for an afternoon.

- - - - - - - - - -

The clinic doors opened, revealing the same pink-haired girl.

"Nurse Betty…" she called out as the said nurse came to welcome her.

"Oh, if it isn't Ms. Clyne. Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Is…" she then looked at the side and her gaze on the beds which was unusually vacant. Trusting her memory, she pointed at a particular spot and continued.

"…the one on that bed…where is he?"

"Oh, Mr. Yamato? I'm afraid he's left already."

"Left? When?"

"Right after you did. Why? Is there something wrong?"

This time, she was really worried. She knew Kira wasn't all too well as he still has been suffering from some pain when she left him to the nurse's care. She intended to tell him she'd come back after doing some errands but then, never knew that he'd actually been gone right after she left. After saying her usual "thank you", she quickly left the building and searched for him.

"Kira…where'd you go?"

- - - - - - - - - -

He intended not to look for her any longer but it seemed that he just couldn't have a good day's rest without seeing her. Under the dark skies and in his unconscious reverie, he found himself standing right next to their mansion. He could still recall how he did the very same thing one fine evening.

"What am I doing here? I'm so…hopeless." He sighed as he turned to the opposite direction, back to where he came from earlier. It was dumb and irrational to just knock on their doors at this late hour. Much worse, he could be mistaken as a burglar of some sort or perhaps something like it.

"Kira…"

His eyes widened upon recognition of the voice. It took him a couple more seconds before concluding that it wasn't just his imagination.

He turned to his side and saw her in her most rare beauty. She was panting, obviously she herself didn't have quite a day. But her cerulean eyes stared back at him with all unfeigned longing. She was almost teary, he could see as he was the same.

Looking at her from that distance, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. No matter the cold weather, somehow the sight of her alone was enough to give him the warmth he needed.

He didn't know where to start or what exactly to say. He didn't even have the slightest idea of what she may be thinking about as of that moment. But then, once you're standing in front of the one person you'd sorely wanted to see, would words matter still?

"I…I was looking for you…" he spoke with such tender words as his calm, serene voice echoed clearly in the dark. The nervousness in them finally lost. The winds hushed them low yet his remained still.

"I heard. I was, too."

A pause then ensued as all they did was simply look at each other…perhaps in disbelief as what fate had for them that evening.

He took a deep breath and this time, walked towards her as he felt his heart race rapidly.

"I tried desperately to find the courage to speak to you since this morning and how terribly I have faltered." He then took another step forward as his eyes never left hers.

"But it seemed all the courage I need was right here, standing right in front of me…"

He remarked as he took in the wonderful evening scent. Lacus had her gaze on the same moonlit sky as a knowing smile graced her lips.

He took another step forward as she remained on her ground.

"I remember quite vividly being in this scene before, and who would have thought we'd be standing in this very same place again?"

"How could I forget? It was an evening I spent with someone I care for deeply." this time, she didn't dare hide her feelings as she faced the one person she hoped to return to.

This answer gave him his most sincere smile. He then found himself standing right next to her when a thought suddenly entered his mind.

"I also happen to remember doing something which was abruptly cut…" he continued, now standing inches away, as he placed a hand on her waist. She simply looked up at him and stared at his velvet eyes.

She could feel an unusual bliss in them as she couldn't help but reach out to him as well. Standing like this with him, his hands on her and hers on him, somehow felt quite right and perfect in a way that words no matter how intricate could well not explain.

"What was it that you were about to do?" she spoke in a tone above a whisper as her breath caused a slight flinch on his skin.

"It was something like this…"

He then leaned forward, capturing her lips in his as he held her tightly in his arms. He wasn't intent on losing her again and no matter how his back ached still, with how Lacus reciprocated the love he had for her, he was certain he was well on track.

**END**


End file.
